What we both Need
by vampwolfgreatness
Summary: All Bonnie wanted was a vacation away from Mystic Falls and the need to protect everyone. What she gain was someone who she never thought would be the one for her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic and I'm happy about it...I just wanted to do something for Bonnie that I felt that the show wasn't doing for her. I love my Bamon as well as other Bonnie ships. Anyway here's my story...**

**Oh, I don't own The Vampire Diaries or L.J. Smith...I just own a Jeep and a couple of school loans.**

I was tried of always doing everything for everyone and got nothing in return but nosebleeds and body aches day in and day out.

Who knew trying to save the town every week would make me feel so left out and unwanted time and time again. I understand that Elena just wants to be normal and live a normal life and date Stefan at the same time, I just wish she would understand that you can't have your cake and eat it too. I just wish that she would stop getting herself in danger by trying to be civil and bargin with vamps that aren't Stefan, Care, and I can't believe I'm thinking this Damon.

So, that's why making the decision to take a break alone for herself and away from vampires, hybirds, witch craft, family and drama didn't seem so hard now. She simply wrote letters to her sisters (Elena &Caroline) to keep them from going postal.

_-In the letter-_

_When you read this I will be gone..._

_Don't worry, I just took some time for myself because I felt the walls caving in on me. I promised myself that when fighting the good fight I would give my all and I do, I just need a little R&R to help keep me cool. With the naggin' of Damon and always watching our backs for when Klaus and company return, I need to be at my best. This trip is a remind that being a witch is not as easy as it seems. _

_I will see you when I get back_

_xoxo_

_-End-_

Even though they weren't blood related, Elena and Care were all that she had left beside her workaholic of a father. No matter how little time he spend with her, he was still her father and she was still his little girl, but she knows how much a job can be demanding and you want to do your best to get the best results. Hell, even saving the town from vampires and fighting evil is a full time job, but she was thankful that her father wasn't here in person to see half of what she has been though. If some evil hybird or vampire ever did something to her dad then no one would be safe from her wrath.

She packed light because she didn't want to carry to many bags with her when leaving for her destination. She made sure everything was neat and tidy around the house before she left. She hopped into her silver prius and saw that it was 9pm and she wanted to make sure Elena and Caroline got their letters without them seeing her because she didn't want them to talk her out of going on this trip or either make it a family affair with their BF's and that's exactly what she need at the moment to feel like the fifth wheel on a trip that she wanted to take, so going along will be just fine with her. Neither Caroline or Elena wasn't home, "thank god for boyfriends", said Bonnie because it made her task of getting the letters to Elena and Caroline that much easier. After Sheriff Fobes let Bonnie in the house after Bonnie made up a lie about returning Caroline shirt, she left Care's letter on the beside table for her and left. Bonnie stopped by the Gilberts resident hoping that no one was home. She hopped out of her car and approach the front door of the Gilbert's house and no one came to the door. Being friends with Elena and Care you pick up a thing or two from them, so she didn't feel bad about breaking into Gilberts house. Technically it was her house as well as Care's and vice versa. She hastily ran up the stairs to Elena's room to lay the letter on her vanity so it will be the first thing that she sees when she walks into the room. Realizing that it's 9:30pm, Bonnie didn't want to wait all night for another plane if she misses her plane, so she went back down stair and out the front door and locked the door on her way out and jumped in her car and left for the airport for the plane that was going to take her to her emergency getaway.

What Bonnie didn't know was that a black crow was watching her every move since she started to pack for her destination. Damon being the overbearing, masochist, and handsome devil that he is couldn't let his little witch leave town without saying goodbye to him. Surly he knows that Bonnie wouldn't give a damn about setting his brains on fire again, she proved it time and time again, but he's a hardheaded man and what's a little pain without pleasure. So before his little witch left Elena's house, he used his vampire speed to get into her room wiithout being detected by Bonnie. It wasn't hard considering that Elena doesn't keep her window lock for anything. If danger knocked on her door she would let it in and wouldn't think anything of it. Once in Elena's room Damon headed straight for the letter that sat on top of the vanity and read it and can understand why Sabrina wants to make a quicky get away without being seen. Even he can admit only to himself that Bonnie does so much for everyone and no one does anything for her but expect for her to win every battle that she in. So with that said and done, Damon text Stefan to let him know that he was going to go out of town for business and to not let the squirrel population of Mystic Falls make him one. So without a bag or even a suitcase of his own, considering he didn't have time to run home and pack and follow Bonnie, Damon just left Mystic Falls with the clothes on his back and his wallet in his pocket. He knows that wherever that he goes he can always find clothes for him so that wouldn't be an issue. Instead of driving his baby he decided to put his talents to use and follow his little witch, that way he wouldn't be seen by her.

What both Bonnie and Damon didn't know was that this vacation would bring both of them the things that they were missing the most...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for liking the chapter and the reviews and the alerts are wonderful. I will try to update as much as I can. It's finals week at the college that I attend and as you know it can get demanding. As I said before I don't own the TVD/ Julie Plec or L.J. Smith, I'm just barrowing the characters for a bit.**

Bonnie finally made it to the airport with enough time to get checked in as well as go through the airport security. So it didn't come as a shock that she set the alarms off with a gift that she got herself on her birthday a couple months ago.

_-Bonnie's 18th Birthday Party-_

_She never wanted anything big and fancy for her birthday, so she made sure to tell Caroline and Elena that having a birthday dinner at the Grill with family and friends was fine with her, but being friends with Elena and Caroline you don't do anything quiet. It's always a show with one of them, but if they are planning something together, you better believe that a party is sure to follow. She was told by Caroline and Elena to be ready at 7pm sharp looking hot. Bonnie never the one to disappoint was wearing a cream one shoulder top that was pair with a pair of black shorts that seemed that they were made for her because they showed off her tone smooth legs as well as a pair of black fuck me stilettos. She was beautiful before, but now she is a grown woman and looking the part. So imagine her surpise when they pulled up to the hottest club in the state of Virgina and she found out that her friends rented out a club to host her big 1-8. Bonnie had the time of her life, even went as far as to dancing with the devil himself, Damon. Let's just say that Damon didn't even remember Elena that night who by the way had the balls to try and dance with him tonight with Stefan in the building. Bonnie was knock'em dead left to right. All the males attention in the club were on her by her enticing hips when she would dance to her killer figure in her outfit. Shy Bonnie was gone and in her place was a confident woman who could have it was tired of being the always goody two shoes girl and wanted to do something spontaneously on her 18th birthday. What she ended up doing was getting a piercing. Only Elena and Caroline really knew where she got her piercing and still can't believe that she actually did it. _

_-Party Over-_

After clearing everything up with TSA and establishing that she is not crazy person with a knife hidden between the girls, she was given the okay to wait to be called to board her flight. As she is waiting, she happens to look up from her copy of People Magazine to galance in the direction of a noise that distrub her from reading and she knew it was getting late and she was a little tired but she thought that she saw Damon of all people in the airport. She blew it off and blame it on being sleepy.

**Airport Intercom: Boarding for... Now at Gate 69B**

Bonnie gathered her things and headed straight for the gate ready to get away and enjoy some much needed time for her.

When Damon finally got to the airport he made it in time to see Bonnie basically getting molested by the TSA security for setting the alarms off. He wasn't a blind man by a long shot and with his vampire traits he can see million times better and hear than the average human. He was intrigue by what he heard that his little witch had gotten on her 18th birthday and all this time he would have never guessed that she got that pierced. My little witch has not been a very good girl. He followed her to hear seating and watched as she pulled out a magazine to read. Feeling that someone with bad attentions was coming his way, he looked up and came face to face with some guy who looks like he wasn't have a good night. This guy's vibe just screamed that he doesn't care about anybody, so Damon wasn't surpised that the guy would walk straight into him and demanded that Damon move. Damon moved alright, but with his left hand to the guy's stomach and that was going to be a big pill for the scary dude to swallow. With the comotion of the physical altercation that just happened, Damon moved just in time with vampire speed to get away from the douche of the hour and almost got caught by Bonnie in the process.

When Damon heard the operator on the intercom at the airport say now boarding for a flight he saw Bonnie get up and walk to the gate that was loading up passengers to board the flight. Damon watch Bonnie go through the tunnel and compelled his way on board to load up too.

Bonnie finally was one step closer to her relaxation trip and as she sat in her seat waiting for the plane to take off, she thought all about what she wanted to do when she got to her destination that she didn't hear someone sit down in the seat next to hers. When she looked up she cursed herself for wearing a pair of old ripped jeans with a brown tank top and matching jacket and no make up. The guy sitting next to her was a god himself. He was ripped in all the right places with jet black hair and she must have been staring too hard because he smiled at her and that was what it took to snap her out of her induce coma that he had her in.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Harry Shum Jr", said the guy next to her.

"Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett", said Bonnie

"Business or Pleasure ", said Harry

With Bonnie being caught up in her thoughts about Harry, she only caught the last part of his question.

"Excuse me", said Bonnie

"Business or Pleasure ", said Harry

"Oh, well I was just taking a much needed vacation for myself, my job is demanding in a lot of ways and I didn't want to get clustered with certain things. You?"

"My ex cheated on me with my brother so I used his money to book the most expensive trip that I could come up with in such a short notice and here I am", said Harry

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that", said Bonnie, "Some people don't realize a good thing if they have it in front of them", said Bonnie.

"It's her lost. I felt she wasn't the one for me anyway. She cheated on me before but I took her back but that's the old me and I'm done with her in my life my brother can enjoy the sloppy seconds", said Harry

While Harry and Bonnie continued their conversation Damon was 8 rows behind them upset. He didn't like what he was hearing and knows how passionate Bonnie can be to someone who is hurting, but this jackass is using his parlor tricks on Bonnie and he can't take anyone trying to push up on what is rightfully his.

**Tell me what you think...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a little something something to show my appreciation for the lovely reviews that I have gotten about this story...As always you know who the characters belong to (L.J. Smith and TVD)**

Elena was spending a much needed comfortable night with Stefan. No matter what she did she felt guilty for having feeling for Damon when she has Stefan. Stefan has been her saviour and back bone through it all and to have some what feeling for his brother didn't seem right to her, but she couldn't deny some of his advances when he would corner her here and there or give her that smoldering eye look that he is so good at. She had too much on her mind with the worring of what new vampire was going to come to Mystic Falls after her to how she was going to rekindle her friendship with Bonnie and Caroline. With everything that has come full force she felt like her releationship with Bonnie and Caroline took a dramatic hit. They don't have there girls night out anymore and she feels like the only time that she sees them is when they are having their group meetings at the boarding house. She promise herself first thing in the morning that her, Bonnie, and Caroline were going to hanging out just like old times and it would be drama free. Elena was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the soft music that Stefan put on and him asking her for a dance. As her and Stefan dance to a couple songs of love songs, they finished the rest of the night making love in his room praying that a certain someone would not interupt the lovely night that they or having.

...**Meanwhile across town**...

Caroline couldn't believe the night that she was having. First she went by the grill to see if she find Tyler, but Matt told her that he was here early. She just couldn't believe her vampire luck tonight. So, she called Bonnie and Elena to see if they wanted to get together to catch the new movie "Magic Mike" to relieve some of the tension that has been going one, but all she got was their voicemail.

"Is it stay free of Caroline tonight or what", said Caroline

"I wouldn't go that far", said Tyler

Caroline ran right to his arms and give him a big kiss to show him how much she has missed him.

"I haven't seen you all day, where have you been", said Caroline

"I've been busy planning a special surprise for girl",said Tyler

Caroline squeaked really loud drawiing attention to herself and Tyler.

"What is it", said Caroline

"I can't tell you, but I can show you", said Tyler

"Alright", said Caroline

Caroline hopped in her car and follwed Tyler as he lead the way to her surprise that she couldn't wait to see. A surprise was what indeed it was. They approached the opening of the woods and Caroline thoughts went haywire wondering what the surprise was and why it was in the woods. Caroline couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tyler had made way for them to have a candle light dinner under the stars in the woods of Mystic Falls. Caroline was indeed speechless and didn't know what to say. The night ended with Tyler giving Caroline a promise ring. It wasn't your typical promise ring. This ring was symbolized that he promised to protect her from harm and always love her when the times get going and be there for her. Caroline was so touched and honor by what Tyler did and she felt so loved by just this one act of sweetness that he did for her. They ended up making love and whispering sweet pledges to always be there for each other.

...**The Morning After**...

Both Caroline and Elena got home and seen the letter that Bonnie left them and wondered why they weren't a better friend to Bonnie for all that she has done for them. Caroline called Elena and told her how bad of a friend that they had been to Bonnie. They both felt guilty for using her and never being there for her after she done a spell that was to demanding for her. They vowed that when she came back they would show their love and appreciation for their good and loyal friend.

_**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are nice and that what keeps me going and wanting to update as fast as I can...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! They left me blown aways and beyond thankful that I have wonderful people who take the time to read my chapters, so once again THANK YOU.**

It was a long flight because we had to make an emergency landing because some wacko decided to act up on the flight and thank god that the flight attendents weren't having none of that. Luckly we where able to get back in the air and on to our destination.

"I hear this place is one of those beautiful places to see", said Harry

" I believe it too. I can't wait to see the beaches", said Bonnie

"I can't wait to see the beautiful women. I'm already sitting beside one right now, my luck can't go down from here", said Harry

Bonnie blushed from the complement as Harry told her about all the things that he wanted to do while down here. Bonnie watched as the flight attendents told the passengers to get in their seats and buckle up because the plane was getting ready to land.

**...Alright Ladies and Gentelman, this is you Captain Ben speaking and I would like to thank you for the great experience of being wonderful passengers on this flight for the rest of the way. It's been a pleasure of being your Captain through out this flight and I hope you all have a lovey time here, weither it's business of relaxation**

**WELCOME, WELCOME LADIES AND GENTELMAN TO THE DOMINICAN REPUBIC...**

The plane erupted in loud applauses and screams from the passengers for finally making it down to the Dominican Republic. Bonnie and Harry gathered their things and headed off the plane. They parted ways and wished each other the best while in the Dominican Republic. Bonnie caught a cab to hail her to her hotel and right before getting in the cab she seen a person dressed in all black facing away from thought it couldn't be and pushed it out of her mind. On the way to the hotel Bonnie was left breathless and just couldn't believe all the beautiful culture that she was seeing and couldn't wait to explore.

Bonnie finally made it to her hotel and got checked in and went up to her room. When she opened the door to her room she thought she had the wrong room. The walls where a creamy vanilla with off white furniture with these humongous flowers in every corner in the living room with a 60in plasma screen tv mounted on the wall. The kitchen had looked like it was ripped right from the pages of an IKEA ad. The bedroom, Bonnie had to literally pick her jaw up off the floor. The bed was so hugh that she could actually see it swallowing her, that's how soft it looked, then her eyes traveled to the open doors that lead to a personal balcony just for her. The sun was shining right through the doors and it was just a sight to seen and Bonnie felt like she was missing something but couldn't queit place it. She shook it off and checked out the bathroom. Since the rest of the suit was fabolous, why wouldn't the bathroom be? She used to watched the MTV show Cribs and felt like she was starring in it. The bathroom reminded her of Mariah Carey's bathroom from the show by how big and luxurious it looked. Bonnie got quickly settled in and got washed up to head down for a free massage that she got with the room when she booked it. While leaving the room Bonnie had a strange feeling that things where not what they seem to be.

As Bonnie got comfortable on the tabel getting ready for her massage she wasn't prepared for the deep voice that came through the door. Lifting her head up Bonnie almost had a full blown heart attack. Standing before was DeWayne "THE ROCK" Johnson, okay maybe not him but it was sure his twin brother. In his strongest spanish accent, the masseur told her his name was DJ and he was here to help her relax. Bonnie had to bite her cheek several times to keep from moaning like a bitch in heat. For someone who was as strong and built like DJ she could tell he hand strong hands as well. His hands felt incrediable against her skin and Bonnie felt like a new woman when the massage was done. Bonnie got redressed and left to go explore some of the island. On her sight seeing Bonnie met a vendor Miles and he was just a sweet old man that remind her of a grandfather figure. Miles told Bonnie about the beaches and some hot spots and one beach that she has to see for herself that has black sand. He told her the story behind that beach and how it's supposed to wash away you pain and make you stronger for your future. That was a beach Bonnie wanted to see before she leaves the island. Bonnie spent about 2 hours walking around meeting new people and finding out about the rich history that Dominican Republic has to offer. She got invited to come join the locals for a big celebration that was going on later tonight to celebrate life and having one. She wanted to hurry up and get back to the hotel and rest a little before the party begins tonight.

After taking a short 3 hour nap, Bonnie got up and started to get ready for the day. She hopped in the tub and scrubbed and shaved her body from top to bottom even though she didn't need it but you can never be to sure. She left her hair in curly state and applied a small amount of lotion to her body. She was a natural beauty as her father would tell her all the time and she knew she wasn't ugly and didn't like wearing much make up in the first place, she only applied a small amount of gold eye shadow that made her green eyes pop and look fantastic against her skin and natural black eyeliner. Without wrapping a towel around, Bonnie walked naked from her bathroom to her bedroom to pick out her outfit to wear tonight. She settled on a little sexy but classy black number that was going to turn heads tonight. She sliped on a lacey black thong and went braless because that's how the dress was made and she grabbed a pair of matching heels. After giving herself the once over and making sure she had her key card before she left, she got her things and opened her door.

Bonnie dropped everything that was in her hands and almost lost control of herself in that moment. Standing before her in her hotel room door is none other than the vampire that she thought was in his own Elena dream world was Damon Salvatore with that stupid smirk on his face...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys I'm back. Finals are over! I'm so happy. Enough about me...**

Damon! Bonnie immediately slam the door in Damon's face, hoping that she was having a nightmare,because there was no way that she would be punished for leaving Mystic Falls when she did. She picked her things up that fell out of her and tooked a deep and long much need breath. When she opened the door again and seen Damon with a unpleasant scowl on his face from having the door slam on him, Bonnie gaved him aneurysm just to be sure he wasn't a ghost of driving her insane.

"AH! Bonnie, stop", said Damon

Bonnie couldn't believe that this was happing on her vacation. I'm not out of Mystic Falls for 1 whole day and this is the kinds of thanks that I get. "What are you doing here? WHY are you here? How did you found me? Bonnie firing off questions at Damon from left to right. She let up on giving him aneurysm so she can hear what he has to say.

"Is that anyway to talk to your travel companion", said Damon

"My WHAT!", exclaimed Bonnie

" By now, I think I know you better than anyone, did you really think that I was going to let you leave me behind in that little ol' borning town?", said Damon

"YOU FOLLOWED ME ALL THE WAY FROM MYSTIC FALLS!", yelled Bonnie

"Clam down Sabrina. You should be honor that I'm here right now with you in this hotel, where I can make you wildest fantasies come true, if you want me too", said Damon

Bonnie gave him an aneurysm that left him knocked out for 10mins. Which was enough time for Bonnie to get gone and away from was all too much in such little time. Just because he was here doesn't mean that she had to be there. She said a spell that would throw Damon off of her scent or any other way a vampire can find a person who doesn't want to be found and that was Bonnie. She came her for relaxation and me-time and that's exactly what she was going to get. Bonnie quickly fleed the hotel and prayed that she would not run into Damon anymore. Damon came to after 10mins of being under. If his little witch wants to play, fine he will play. He got up and left the hotel in search of his favorite little witch.

Bonnie finally made it to the celebration that she heard so much about earlier today. The atmosphere was so warm and embracing and she could tell why the locals where so happy. Everyone was dancing all around to the fast beats of the music, drinking and having a good time, something that she just really needed at the moment. Bonnie watched as a couple danced. It was like they where having sex/love right there in the middle of the dance floor while other people watched. The way that the man held his partner/lover was the way Bonnie wanted to be held. No matter how much she told Elena and Caroline that it was okay when they had to reschedule something because they had dates, they should have known that it wasn't okay as her friends. What her and Jeremy had was nice in the beginning, but it didn't end well but she gald it ran its course. She never was the one to whine when something didn't go her way because she always wanted her friends to be happy, but why doesn't she get to be happy and cherished by the one she loves and care for as well. It's been said that Bennett woman aren't made to be happy, but Bonnie wants to buried that lie deep in the confinements of hell where it belongs.

She promised herself that she wasn't going to do this on her vacation, and lord beholds she is doing it. Shaking off the feelings of sad times and arriving disaters, Bonnie headed straight for an open bar that was lined up on the streets during the celebrations. She decided that she wasn't going to be the door mat that everyone walks over time and time again. Bonnie sat down as the bartender gave her a Mojito that a man five seats down from her brought for her. He has a nice body with a couple of muscles but he wasn't very build like a weight lifter. Bonnie being the person that she is gave the man a smile and a small wave as appreciation for the drink. The man took this as his cue and approached her.

"I'm Manuel", said the man

"Bonnie", said Bonnie

Bonnie and Manuel hit it off, her was actually 5 years older than her and he was a football fan that own his own t-shirt and shoe apparel company. They talked and joked for about an hour laughing here and there and drinking drinks and then Manuel asked Bonnie to dance with him. With having a nice buzz under her belt, Bonnie wasn't shy at all and left all of her troubles and worries back somewhere, where it couldn't find her, such as a vampire that was the cause to her headache and the pain in her ass, she didn't want to go there right now. By now some women looked at Bonnie as being a maneater for dancing with one of the finest man at the celebrations. They looked on as Bonnie and Manuel became one. The dance, if you could call it that, was hot and heavy and full of seduction that people where choking on it and raving with gossip of the hot couple on the dance floor. Bonnie was in her element and having a good time that she didn't care about having the feeling of being watched. If she would have opened her eyes and followed that feeling that she would have seen Damon raging with an unknown feeling to him of seeing his little witch looking hot in that little number dancing with literally a dead man by the end of the night.

Damon didn't know why he was having this feeling about the witch, but watching the scene in front of him and seeing what was happening was stirring something up in him. Bonnie and Manuel took a break from dirty dancing and and walked down the street to this vendor that was making whole meals right out of this van that was decorated in bright colors. Manuel told Bonnie about this dish that she must taste and Bonnie could have sworn that her mouth and this dish just had mindblowing sex. The taste was amazing and left her wanting more. Bonnie didn't want to eat like a pig in front of Manuel that she slowed down the eating. They talked and talked and seem to have a really good time until this woman came out of no where and accused Bonnie of trying to steal Manuel away. Manuel swore up and down that he didn't know who this deranged woman was. Bonnie didn't believe him and was going to tell him where to shove it until Bonnie caught sight of Damon and it started to make sense. Bonnie got up from the table and turned and told Manuel to have a nice night and she would see him around and left.

"What the hell do you think you are doing", said Bonnie

"Looking out for you. That liar was just that, a liar with a woman on the side", said Damon smiling like an idoit.

" I don't need you to look out for me, I've been fine on my own. Just because Elena didn't choose you over Stefan doesn't mean you can destroy everyone elses lives", said Bonnie knowing that he was out of line for stooping so low as to compelling a woman to interupt her time with Manuel.

"Well maybe if you would have put out for loser gilbert than he wanted have had to turn to not one but two ghosts", said Damon. Feeling a fresh slap to the face and the mother of all aneurysm, Bonnie left Damon looking like a fool rolling around on the ground.

She wasn't going to say that his words hurt her, so Bonnie settle for walking alone on the beach. With the celebrations still going on the other side of the street, Bonnie slipped off her heels and walked in the sand. This time alone Bonnie thought about everything that went wrong with her and doesn't understand what did she do for some for some of the things that happened to her. Bonnie stopped walking and turned and faced the ocean and just stared out at the waves crashing against one another and thinking about how it represented how she was feeling right now. After sitting a while and realized that it was getting late, Bonnie got up and turned to leave only to come face to face with Damon.

"Don't you think that you done enough", said Bonnie

"Look, I sometimes say stupid things and some I don't mean. I'm sorry if I hurt you but you were saying hurt things too and you know I always have to get the last say in things", said Damon

"Whatever. Get out of my way", said Bonnie

"See that's your problem witch, when someone is trying to be honest and have a nice conversation you don't want to hear it.", said Damon

"Yeah and when someone wants to be alone, they want to be alone. So, leave me alone, Damon", said Bonnie

As she turned to leave Damon was in front of her prepared to fight fire with fire. "Why do you want to be alone and mope about your feelings when things don't go your way? Why do you think that it's okay for you to be in pain and your so called friends aren't? "Admitted, you love the pain of being in pain." said Damon as he mocked Bonnie

"What fool loves pain besides you?" "Did it hurt just as much to watch Elena with Stefan as you did with Katherine", said Bonnie

Damon seen how the wind on the beach picked up and it had Bonnie's curls wrapping around her pretty face and delicate neck. He didn't know if it was because of Bonnie or if a storm was coming. He didn't like what was coming out of Bonnie's mouth. He just wanted to shut her up so he wouldn't have to hear the truth. So Damon did what came natural to him. He kissed her.

**I'm going to leave it right there, and please tell me what you guys think. I'm not the best writer, I want know how I'm doing, so please lease a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

What am I doing? Bonnie wondered as she felt her hands glide up Damon's hard chest and around his neck. This isn't suppose to happen. I shouldn't be reacting this way to him. Bonnie tried to scold herself from Damon, but it all seem to fall on deaf ears. No matter what excuse or action she attempted she just couldn't shake the kiss.

He's kissing me...

Damon Salvatore is kissing me!...and I'm letting him do it... WHY?

_Bonnie don't kiss him back. You are vulnerable and clearly not thinking don't do this to yourself, Bonnie's conscious told her_

Kissing someone who you hate shouldn't have this effect on you. Do I hate him? Does he hate me? I think so. Bonnie snap out of it and get yourself together. This can't be good. This can't end well, Bonnie told herself as she tired to get the kissing between her and Damon to come to an end, but that's kind of hard to do when you don't want to stop. Damon refusing to let Bonnie go, pulled her into a deeper warm embace and deepen the kiss that they were sharing at the moment. She felt so warm and smooth in his hands like liquid butter that he just can't seem to get enough of. Bonnie can't believe that she is letting this happen. One minute ago her and Damon were an inch to coming to blows and now they're in a passionate embrace meant for lovers. It should feel wrong, but at the same time it doesn't. The way his hands stroke over her back in a soft but firm movement let Bonnie knows that this kiss was indeed real and not a figment of her imagine gone haywire.

What's wrong with me that I'm letting someone who has no problem with letting me die when it comes to Elena.

Elena! Oh god, he has feelings for Elena and he's kissing me.

That seem to do the trick for Bonnie as she hastily removed herself from Damon's deep embrace to shake what had transpire between the two of them off. Damon was so wrapped up into the kiss that when Bonnie pulled back he thought that she just needed some fresh air into her lungs, so he headed to kiss her neck.

"Damon, stop" Bonnie said, but he wasn't listening, as he rarely heard a woman tell him no before. It's just one of those things that just doesn't happen a lot with a guy like him and it's foreign to him. So he continued his assault on her neck until Bonnie used her magic to seperate them.

Bonnie stood in front of him as she watched what just happend replayed in her mind. "What was that, Damon?" Bonnie wanted to know.

" C'mon Bonnie, that was a kiss. It when two people lips come together in a embrace and...

"Shut up Damon, I know what a kiss is, you asshole" Bonnie said. "But why did you kiss me"

"Why did you kiss me?" Damon answered

"I didn't" Bonnie said

"Clearly it's been a while since my little witch has had a kiss" Damon happily rebutted

Bonnie threw her hands up in the air heavily,"Damon please. Okay we both kissed one another. Why?" Bonnie wanted to know. Clearly not really the one for games right now, Bonnie grabbed her things and started to leave the beach.

"Wait", Damon called after her to make her stop walking away from him. Bonnie turned around and gave him a look that meant to continue on with what he was saying.

"Okay, I kissed you because I wanted to" Damon stated as he approached Bonnie in a slow manner to test the waters to see if she was angry.

"But why, Damon?" Bonnie really wanted to know considering the fact that Damon never really showed an interest or kissed her before. Sure he is forward, but he was that way with Elena and not her.

"I don't know Bonnie, I just did. Why are you acting like you didn't like it? Maybe you liked it a little too much, hmm?" Damon hammered back to her.

"I didn't say that. Why me? I thought that you had feeling for Elena or something like that? Now all of a sudden your here, on the beach, kissing me, what am I supposed to think about that?" Bonnie retorted.

"What does she have to do with why I kissed you? Elena made her choice. I'm tired of putting myself out there and getting nothing. I don't want that for myself. Believe it or not Bonnie, I'm not what you think I am"

Bonnie didn't know what to think about Damon's sort of admission to her. On one hand she was glad that Damon wasn't going to pursue Elena and let her and Stefan be happy, and two if thats the case, then what was really that kiss about. She just couldn't shake the feeling of it being something more. She wanted to be up front with him about how the kiss made her feel, but she didn't want it to seem as if she was needy and desperate for attention.

"What are you then, Damon? Since when did you turn over a new leaf to try and be better for everyone all of a sudden"

"Don't push me Judgey, I'm the same ol' handsome vampire that every walked this earth and the only one that you kissed, so I think that I'm a better person already."

"Is that so. Who's to say that I just wasn't caught up in the moment of things. I mean we are on a romantic island and on a gorgeous beach, what if I'm caught up right now and that this isn't real.

"Believe what you want, I know the truth and so do you, Judgey"

"Oh yeah, so tell me Damon, what is the truth" Bonnie said as she put on a rock solid poker face for him.

"The truth is... You can't handle the truth, little witch" Damon delivered perfectly

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his antics."Please spare me your Jack Nicholson's impersonation and get to the point."

Surprise that she knew that Damon carried on with what he was going to say."I never pegged you as the action packed movie type."

"There's alot that you don't know about me. I'm more than just my magic but you and everyone else can't see pass that when I'm saving everyone and the town. It's always this spell and that spell with everyone. No one ever stop with their all day demands of the resident witch. Who going to save me when everything else goes to hell, huh?" Bonnie breathed heavy after finishing her built up rage from the past few months.

Damon didn't know she felt that way because she was the only one that stood tall throughout it all and never complained. She was always the strong one that everyone (including him) would look to when everything wasn't right because she was the safe house that everyone would look to for comfort and to know how she really felt was shocking. In a lot of ways, she was just like him and would put on her game face for all that were involve and everything would be peachy, yeah right. He's been there over and over and know what it feels like to be in a room with everyone but not really be there. The next words out of his mouth took both of them by storm.

"Go out with me" he said

"What?"

"What harm could it do. We are on a beautiful island and you don't have any plans yet so, Go out with me."

Thinking about the pros and cons and realized that nothing is holding her back she decided to accept.

"Okay" Bonnie gave her answer

"Are you sure, because their will be no backing out of this"

"Yes, I'm sure, unless you don't want to do this"

"Oh no you don't judgey, You're stuck with me now."

"Okay Damon, now that were on the same page, it's getting late and I need to get back to the hotel, so I will see you around" said Bonnie as she turn and started to walk off the beach to hail a cab to get back to hotel. Damon was beside her in a nano of a second ready to lend his services.

"Hop on" he told her as he turned around for her to jump on his back so he can get her to the hotel quickly instead of waiting on a cab with the celebrations going on this side of the island. Bonnie didn't want to start a agrument, hopped on and the both zoomed away to the hotel.

**-BACK IN MF-**

Caroline and Elena decided to meet up at the grill to prepare a girls day with Bonnie for when she gets back.

"Hey, I'm surprise Stefan let you come meet me today with him hogging you all weekend" Caroline stated.

"Yeah like you can talk, Ms. Lovingmaking in the words under the stars" said Elena

Caroline has no shame in her game, but you wouldn't know with how hard she was blushing and thank god for her icy skin. When it comes to her and Tyler's relationship, she is a teenage girl in love for the first time. Caroline picked up a couple of fries from her meal and threw them at Elena.

"Hey!" exclaimed Elena, "So what do we have planned out so far when Bonnie get's back?"

"Well I was thinking about an all day shopping spree at the mall and maybe seeing if we can score some tickets to see The Script the as well. So what do you think?"

"Yes on the tickets, but Bonnie is the type to spend all day at the mall, that's you care. How about we just kidnap her away for the entire weekend and play it by ear"

"That could work, but would she be ready to travel again after getting back from who knows where" said Caroline

"I'm not sure but let's be safe than sorry. I want Bonnie to enjoy herself and for her to know that we will always be with and there for her no matter what" stated Elena

"Okay so we agree on the plans for Bonnie, unless you have something else to add"

"No, that's good" said Elena. "Hey Caroline, have you seen Damon around?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing, Stefan mentioned that he said he was going out of town for business for a couple of days but I thought he would be back by now"

"Elena, come on. I don't want to be mean about this, but why are you worried about it. My advice is to have fun and enjoy yourself since he is always interrupting you and Stefan. Take advantage of the Damon free house and spend time with Stefan and stop worrying about Damon"

"Your right, it is nice that he isn't arround to irritate Stefan and bug me"

"Okay Elena" clearly tired of everything coming back round to her, Caroline stood and gathered her purse and IPAD. "I have to run, so give Stefan my congratz on being stress free of Damon because he really needs it.

Laughing off her response, Elena bid Caroline farwell and promise to meet up again soon for Bonnie preparations. Trying to kill time until Stefan meet her at the grill, Elena tried calling Bonnie's phone but the phone went straight to voicemail, so she left her a message saying how much she missed her and hope she was having a good time wherever she was. She then hung up and started to watch the t.v. that the grill had set up for it's customers some time ago to entertain them when it wasn't enough tables to play pool. Matt being on shift wasn't a surprise to her considering he's been getting extra hours to make ends meet lately. He approached the table where she was gave her a smile but not his usual smile and asked if she needed a refill on her soda that she was consuming at the moment.

"No thank you. How have you been Matt"

"I've been okay, trying to stay busy and alive"

"Yeah I know what you mean, so have you heard back from any schools yet?" Elena trying to keep the small talk going with her and Matt because she missed their friendship that sort of died with their relationship when they ended things.

"No, not yet, but it won't be too long, at least I hope not you can only go so far with football"

"Don't think like that, Matt. You are amazing and you are going to do just fine. I hope that you get into the school that you wanted to"

"Don't we all. Um, I haven't been able to reach Bonnie for a couple of days, have you seen her?" Matt asked.

"That's because she went out of town on a vacation sort to speak of" said Elena

"Good for her. She is always doing everything for everyone and not nearly enough for herself. Do you know when she is coming back?"

"No, she is gone out of town and so is Damon" Elena said sadly

"I can understand about Bonnie, but why are you sad that Damon is gone out of town? The whole town is better off without him starting fights all over the place"

"It's just that no one understands him like I do and everyone is ready to push him off as a destructional force that doesn't know how to act"

"Hate to break it to you Elena, that's exactly what he is"

"Matt, he is a lost soul that feels like the world is out to get him"

Realizing that he needs to get back to work, Matt stood up and grabbed his rag and serving tray to get ready and get back on his rounds."Well it's a good thing that Bonnie isn't here to experience a Damon free town, she might actually love it too much and might want to make it permanently. What are the odds that Damon and Bonnie left town together? Yeah right, that's crazy in itself and Bonnie would never do that unless she is burying Damon's body at the bottom of the ocean" Matt insisted

"Yeah, that crazy for you Matt" said Elena not understanding why she is feeling a certain way to hearing that Damon and Bonnie might be out of town together somewhere. Matt told her he would see her later but that fell on deaf ears considering Elena couldn't except the fact that Damon isn't here with her. To engrossed in her imaginary affair moments, she didn't hear Stefan when he approached her from behind...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxDOMINIC AN REPUBLICxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Arriving at the hotel in time to good to be true because of the celebrations, Damon and Bonnie rode the elevator up to her floor. Getting to her door and pulling out the key card, Bonnie open her door to step in and turn around to give Damon a goodbye to find him already lounging on the funiture in the living room watching a old episode of "LOST"

"Damon I had a long night and it's time for you to go to your own room and watch t.v."

"Yeah, about that. I don't have one. Can I crash with you?"

"No, No,No,NO, you can't stay here. This room is only big enough for one person. Go get your own room. Your a Salvatore. You have money, so I'm sure that isn't an issue and you can have any room you want" Bonnie said

"That is so true. I can have any room I want and I pick this one. You know I can compell the lady at the front desk to give me this room or you can share with me. So what is the answer going to be my, Bonnie-cup?"

"Fine, take the sofa and I don't know what you just call me but don't call me that again"

"Bonnie-cup has a nice ring to it. Just admit it and all would be right with the world"

Bonnie having enough of Damon for the night gave him a small aneurysm and decided to go get ready for bed.

"Goodnight Damon" Bonnie said before she headed straight for her bathroom to take a much needed relaxation bath with extra bubbles.

"Goodnight Bonnie" Damon replied as he streched on the too small sofa for him as he tried his best to tune in on this t.v. show and not on hearing Bonnie strip in the next room in the bathroom getting ready for a warm hot bath that she will soak her soft as butter body into and let the water massage her instead of his skillful hands. Damon felt himself getting hard just by listening to her as she gave a breathy moan by engulfing herself into the water. Getting up and examing the room, Damon gave Bonnie credit for getting such a beautiful room. He walked about the livinig room and admired the big plants and then he walk through the kitchen. His next stop was the bedroom and if he didn't know any better he would have thought that Bonnie did magic on the room to give it this extraordinary appeal. The room was big with a matching big bed that lead out to a balcony patio. Damon approached the bathroom door to where Bonnie was and could hear soft music playing in the background along with the smell of coconut. With her guard down and in relax mode, this was the perfect time to ask for what he wants. So,he gave a soft knock to the bathroom door.

"Oh Bonnie, this sofa isn't comfortable for me do you mind sharing the big king size bed with meet" said Damon

Too relax in the moment, Bonnie gave a small moan and Damon took that as a yes to sharing the bed. Getting comfortable and cutting the t.v., Damon waited to Bonnie was finished out the bathroom.

The water started to get cold after Bonnie realized that she has been in there for a while and decided to get out befor her skin starts to wrinkel. She grabbed a towel and dried off and realized that she didn't bring any panties or shirt in to slip on when she got out of the tub. She applied lotion to her body all over being careful not to knock off a hook to one of the nipple rings that she gotten a couple of months ago for her birthday. She grab a brushed and brushed out her hair for the night and open the bathroom door to step out to grab her clothes for the night. As she did this earlier when she got checked in, seeing as Damon was in the living room she didn't have a problem with walkiing around the room naked collecting the items that she needed only to realized that Damon wasn't in the livinig room anymore. He was in the big king size bed rocking a major boner staring right at her naked form with his big blue sea eyes. More specifically her breasts that adorn her nipple rings at the moment.

Damon didn't know what to think at the moment too shock that Bonnie, the innocent mary of Mystic Falls is in front of him naked or that she hasn't giving him the mother of all aneurysm for looking her and feeling this way. So she shouldn't be upset by the next thing that comes from his mouth.

"WOW, are those real?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**I love you guys, you're the best...I own nothing of TVD and their characters**_

DAMON! screamed Bonnie so loud that I'm pretty sure that the whole floor heard her by this moment was shell shock that Damon was in her room and not only that, but was stretched out on her bed. Coming back to reality and feeling a nice cool breeze that caressed her skin and had her nipples harding up, brought Bonnie to her senses. Feeling embarrassed and cluster fuck, Bonnie knew it was a failed attempt but went on anyway knowing Damon already seen her naked, and with her gifts none of the less, took her left arm and covered up her breasts and took her right hand to cover up her kitty. Trying to cover herself up the best she could to keep calm, Bonnie turned her focus on Damon.

"Damon, what are you doing in here?"

" My, My, My. When did you get those?"

"Get out of my room so that I can get decent" Bonnie said shakey as the patio doors seem to do no justice as they welcomed more of the cool breeze that seem to take over the night.

"Bonnie, I won't tell if you won't tell" Damon said as he licked his lips over and over as he looked Bonnie up and down. Where did she get that body from? It is so tight and curvey and her breasts are the perfect size that I can just squeeze in my hands. I wonder if she has every been motor boat? This is Bonnie, clearly she hasn't that little man child gilbert wouldn't even know what to do with a woman like her.

"Do you really want to return to Mystic Falls in a Urin to Stefan? Bonnie asked the vampire pervert.

"At least I would die a happy man of seeing a beautiful woman naked, and not just any beautiful woman, but little Ms. Witchy herself. I think that's a good way to go, wouldn't you say my Bonnie-cup?" Damon replied

Trying to find comfort and a giant boose of confidence, Bonnie put on her sexy face and gave Damon her most sassy smile and in the mood look as she prepared to put him out of his misery.

"Damon, I just need for you to leave the room for one moment so that I can get myself together, so can you give me some privacy to get ready?" Bonnie gave him a smoldering look while trying to keep her hands in their rightfully places and from giving Damon another peek.

"I can... if you give me a stiptease"

"How about a stake through your heart or a vervain bath? Take your pick" Bonnie squared off with him

"You wound me so much Bonnie-cup. I create love, not war. Well maybe war too"

"Your going to be creating and beginning for mercy when I'm done with you"

"Sounds like music to my ears"

Backing up and trying to make it back into the bathroom to grab a towel, Bonnie didn't want to play anymore. "You know what, how about just leaving my room and getting out of here to going back to Mystic Falls?"

Sitting up in the bed and moving across the room with vampire speed, Damon stood in front of Bonnie. "And miss out on my date with you, now that I know what you have to offer" Damon replied running his right hand up and down Bonnie's silky and tone stomach.

Her breath caught in her throat from the sudden impact of him touching her took everything in her to not moan out a cry for him to continue his assualt on her. Clearing her throat and trying to be the smart and brave on in this sitation, Bonnie merely had to let him that it was a no go for every second that he was still in the room keeping her from getting dressed.

Never the one to intentionally mess up a good thing for himself, he walked back to the door and turned to delievery one of his famous one linears

"I think the GIRLS love the nice cool breeze, wouldn't you say Bonnie-cup?"

Throwing the closes thing next to her, Bonnie picked up the t.v. remote and aim for Damon's head only to come up short because of the door being shut too fast by Damon

Hearing laughter in the hallway and knowning that he is wearing that sexy but stupid grin Bonnie burn him to get even

"Those were my favortie jeans, witch"

"Now were even, jerk" she yelled twice as hard even though he could hear her a mile away with his vampire hearing

Bonnie settled on a black cami with a built-in bra already inside the shirt and paired it with a pair of panties and dark gray shorts. Wishing that she was drunk as a skunk to prepare her for what was about to come, Bonnie took a deep breath before leaving the room. She made her way out in the open space before coming to the living room and said a silent pray hoping that Damon left the hotel room all together. Thinking that her prayer was answered, Bonnie let out a much needed breath and proceeded to the living room to watch a movie and order some much needed room service. Grabbing the remote and a throw fleece and sitting back on the couch to get comfy as she waited on her grilled panini, she cut on the t.v. and decided to watch "The Vow" with Channing Tatum and Rachel McAdams. Not even 10mins into the movie, she feels a cool sensation going up and down her leg, not really paying it any attention she just shake the feeling away as she was much too engrossed with watching Channing Tatum's character work his charm. As the feeling got stronger and stronger, she lifts the throw fleece up and screamed to the top of her lungs. There under the fleece was Damon with that sadistic, but panty dropping smirk. Of course doing what comes natural to her, she sat his brain on fire.

"SSSTTOOOOPPP!" huff Damon

"What the hell were you doing under the blanket, Damon", blew up Bonnie

"I heard you order room service and since you didn't order any for me, well let's just say that I was having my own room service.

Not happy with answer, Bonnie zapped him again.

"Ow, witch" yelled Damon

"First you barge into my room, and now your trying to get fisky with me, I'm really starting to rethink this whole ideal of dating you."

"I asked you out on a date. Now, your dating me? Boy do you move fast Bonnie-cup, good thing I don't mind things moving at a fast pace." replied Damon

"Oh hush, you idoit. I thought you were gone and when I felt your perverted hands on me and didn't know what it was, it scared me"

"So, now you know my hands, can I touch what is rightfully mine?"

"Sure, you can touch yourself in your own room, just as soon as you get it"

"Okay, I'll behave"

"I know you will or I will be force to put you down"

"Now your talking"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean I knew it was a matter of time before you wanted to take me down. I'm willing and ready for you Bonnie-cup, Lay it on me"

"You're a real work of art, don't you know that?"

"Sweetheart, Picasso couldn't possible paint a face and body of this stature"

"Clearly" Bonnie said annoyed of his acts. She walked around him to finish the movie that he so rudely interrupted for her. Upset that he was being ignored, Damon walked back and forth from one room into another to get the attention that he needed from her. Tired of his antics and wanted him to sit still for one moment Bonnie decided to invite him over.

"Come sit and watched the movie Damon"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure about a lot of things lately, just sit down before I decide to throw you out"

"Yes, Ma'am" Damon said as he jump over the couch and beside her. Too close for comfort

"Personal space. Have you heard of it before? Bonnie replied at Damon as he was practically sitting on her lap.

"Oh Bonnie-cup, your space is my space, and my space is your space. I thought we were closer than that. I mean, I already seen you naked, so we should be this close."

Bonnie (with the help of magic of course) pushed Damon off of her and resume watching Channing Tatum cry his eyes out for the woman he loves to death. Damon got up and brushed the invisible dirt off his clothes and sat down by her.

"What is with you chicks and bubble gum romance movies like this"

"You know you should try watching this, you can learn a thing or two on how to be a gentleman" Bonnie said as her eyes never left the t.v. screen in front of her.

Deciding to prove her wrong, Damon pulled an old move that he was sure was foreign to the teenagers now in this day and era. He act like he was stretching and let his right arm sneak up behind her to draw her in.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie wanted to know. She tried her best not to laugh in his face. The vampire that can sex the panties off of Mother Teresa herself is pulling the most hilarious move ever.

Never the one to feel embarrass or foolish he continue on with his move. He rubbed his hand up and down her right arm.

"Just living in the moment, what about you?" Damon replied as he face forward to the movie.

"Just watching a movie" Bonnie said as she tried not to let his gesture affect her in some way. Moving in closer, the two of them got comfortable on the sofa as the movie was reaching it's climax moment. When the movie ended Bonnie let one tear fall out of her eye just wishing someone was that intune with her incase something serious happens and she never really regain her memory that they would help her to find herself and never give up on her. Being a vampire and having a good sense of smell, Damon smelt something that was salty and assume Bonnie was crying but took it back because she never cries. He was surprise to see her shed a tear. When she made a move to wipe the fallen tear away, his hand was there to catch it. Bonnie looked up into his face to understand what he was doing not only in that moment but to her as well.

"I'm here"

Two simple words was all that it took for her to understand that she doesn't have to do this or be alone. Bonnie decide to let herself go and bomb-rushed Damon kissing him into oblivion. Damon over powered Bonnie and laid her on her back on the soft sofa. Kissing the daylights out of her, Damon move to her neck to suck on her like she was his missing air. Bonnie couldn't care anymore, letting herself being let go, she welcomed the attention that Damon was giving to her. Running her fingers through his hair and giving him an arousing squeeze around the waist with her thighs, let Damon know that Bonnie was enjoying herself. Moving lower into the valley between her breasts, Damon waited for Bonnie to say it was okay to continue before he devour her like never before. Damon was at a shell shock as Bonnie gave her own version of his signature smirk, but hers was more sexy buy sassy at the same damn time. _How does she do that_, Damon wondered. She has the power to end me and make me hard as a fucking rock. Picking back up with where they left off at, Damon lifted Bonnie's cami up and took it off her. Going straight for the killed, Damon latched on to her left nipple like his undead life depended on it. He then move to the right nipple as he felt he was neglecting it. The suction and feeling that he was giving her wasn't like any feeling that she felt before. Bonnie grabbed two fists full of Damon's soft hair and forced his head to stay in place. The feeling was too great to let go of. Damon even discovery a new trick for her nipple rings that had Bonnie's eyes rolling in the back of her head. Damon continue his pleasurable assualt and introduce her to motor boating, which she must say is a strange but okay thing. So caught up in the feeling that Damon was giving her, she didn't hear the soft knock at the door. The knock came again, but much louder this time stopping her and Damon in the heat of the moment.

A loud male voice resound around the room: ROOM SERVICE

_**Okay "The Vow" is my favorite movie and I just adore Channing Tatum**_

_**Also another thing, I really don't know how tears smell, I remember reading a FF once and he/she wrote that tears smell and taste salty, so there you have it. **_

_**As always I live and love your reviews no matter if it's nice or mean, I welcome them.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy...**

Giving Damon a hard shove to be let up, Bonnie got herself together and made her way to the door. Damon followed behind her and when she open the door to get her food, he gave the wee, young, skimpy teen his most lethal stare and killer growl.

"U-U-Uh..I'm...you called..Y-Y-Y-Yeah...Room Service...H-H-Here y-y-you g-g-go" stuttered the delievery boy from seeing Damon standing behind her and giving him a murderous stare.

Bonnie was getting ready to tell the boy thank you, but he was already down the hallway waiting for the elevator to reach the floor that they were on. Shutting the door and turning around to come face to face with Damon, Bonnie but two and two together before she headed for the kitchen to eat her dinner.

"You didn't have to do that Damon"

"Do what, Bonnie-cup? I just wanted to meet the distraction that so rudely interrupted our time"

"You had the boy running for the hills. Do you always have to be a bully?" Bonnie said as she sat down to start eating her panini.

"I'm not a bully. I just have to put people in their places when it comes to interrupting me"

"Really. What about when you interrupt people, does the same not apply to you, Mr. King of the World?"

"You said it, not me. It's my world and I make the rules"

"Well have fun going on a date with yourself then"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh, I would" Bonnie replied giving Damon her _I'm not the one _stare.

"Fine. Why do you have to be a prude about stuff?"

"I'm not. I just don't understand how you can find excitment in scaring people who are harmless to you, that's all"

"As if you don't find enjoyment in burning me"

"That's different" Bonnie said as she finished her panini and went to clean up the mess.

"How?"

"You can defend yourself and you know right from wrong, as they don't know what their up against"

"I can't believe you of all people are discriminating against me"

Bonnie halt her movement and couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. "Excuse me?"

Holding his hands up to explain futher, Damon took one step back and directed his attention to Bonnie. "What I mean is, where both cut from the same cloth and yet you treat Stefan and Caroline different than you do me and don't give me that _you're a danger to society crap _either" Damon said

"I can't believe your being a baby about this. Caroline and Stefan don't play a game a chess with humans as the chess pieces. You don't care who you have to kill to get what you want and that's wrong, Damon"

"Well excuse me for trying to live my undead life" Damon said getting madder by the second.

"Look I don't want to fight you on this and I don't want you to get mad and go crazy, all I'm saying is you don't have to kill people to make a point or to get what you want."

"When you live the life I lived, it's different to walk by that concept"

"So is trying to fight the good fight, but I don't want to used people in a bad way to do it"

"So, you want me to easy up on intimidating people to get what I want?"

"No, I want you to want it"

"And if I don't want it and continuing doing what I'm doing" Damon said standing tall and challenging her

Never the one to back down and always stand her ground, Bonnie stood toe to toe and tall as well to Damon. "Then I will, How do you say, have me enjoyment then" Bonnie said playfully but serious at the same time. Damon gave her a low playful growl and scooped her up in his arms and headed to the bedroom where he jumped with both of them on the bed where Bonnie let out a strange but happy giggle. They shared a couple of kisses and one deep toe curling kiss before Damon stop to look into her face. Settle between her soft smooth thighs and to contempt to move, Damon asked Bonnie something that he was dying to know because he didn't want to that choice again. "Do you want to do this with me?"

"If I didn't you would be ashe in a bucket right now" Bonnie giggled not really understanding Damon's question.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean do you really want to do this? Once we go back to Mystic Falls are you going to be ashamed of being with me? Damon replied wanting to get this out of the way.

"The question is are you going to be there with me and not you know where, because if that's the case we can call it a night and go our seperate ways" stated Bonnie

"I'm here just like you are here. Whatever happens when we get back happens, but we are in this together" Damon made eye contact as he made sure Bonnie understood what he was saying.

"Good because I really don't want to explain to Stefan why I had to come for his brother"

"Is that a threat" said Damon while giving Bonnie a deep seductive thrust

"No, that's a promise" said Bonnie one moment and in the next had Damon on his back giving him a taste of his own medicine.

Knowing that she won this round, Damon let her pin him to the bed to make her feel like she was the real bad-ass here. Bonnie hopped off him and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Damon sat up and took off his boots as he waited for her . Bonnie came back and climbed in the bed and hopped under the covers with him as she settle down and replayed all that happened today. Damon to lazy to move, turn to Bonnie for help with the lights. Feeling like he was being outrageous about the lights, Bonnie said a quick spell to help with the lights. Even though she couldn't see him with the room being dark, but not too dark with the small stream of moonlight hitting the end of the bed, Bonnie could feel a smirk on his face. Feeling like he was going to make a smart remark, Bonnie shut him down before he even start it.

"SHUT IT"

"You don't even know what I was going to say"

"Too much"

"Let's play a game"

"No, I want to go to sleep" Bonnie moan out

She wasn't asleep yet, so Damon figured she wanted to play. "To win a $100,000, who would you kiss Stefan or Tyler?"

That woke her up and she flipped on her side facing Damon. "What. Why those two of all people?"

"Because me and Caroline had..."

"Don't go there" Bonnie hastily said

"and then you have Elena who is ready to kiss every chance that she gets"

Hearing the words and knowning that he was right about Elena even though she doesn't clearly see what she is doing everytime that she is in the same room with him, but Bonnie wouldn't do that to Care and Elena.

"I don't need the money and I'm lucky enough that it won't come to that E-V-E-R"

"Okay, me or Stefan" said Damon. He really wanted to know the answer to this question.

Bonnie came closer and rised up as if she was going to kiss him and went straight for his ear, "You will never know" and then gave him a playful slap to the face that he wasn't expecting and a small giggle.

Damon jumped on her and had her body trap between him and the bed and then aim for lips. "I'll answer that question for you" Damon replied when he kissed Bonnie. They playfully battled back and forth and came to an agreement. They settle into each others embraced and called it a night.

Damon had risen early because he wanted everything to be perfect for his date with Bonnie and he needed some clothes as well . He freshen up and left her a note tell her what time to be ready and don't make him wait. Before he left he called down stairs and order her a omelette with mushrooms and extra peppers and cheese as well as a fruit bowl and a glass of OJ. Careful not to wake her, he ran her a bath to relax for the date and day ahead of her. Before leaving the room he approached her and covered her more with the thick blanket that was on the bed and caressed her right cheek with his hand.

Bonnie woke up to knocking coming from the front door Looking around and noticing Damon is not around, and figuring that it was him since he didn't have a key to her room, Bonnie rose out of bed and went to let him in. "Why do you have to knock so loud, I was sleeping you idoit" Bonnie said while she was opening the door. Standing at the door was the teenager from last night delivering room service again.

"I-I-I'm sorry, but y-y-you wanted a-a-and or-rder b-breakfast" nervously said the teen

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean you. I thought you were someone else" embarrassedly said Bonnie

"It's okay, I get yelled at a lot, but anyway here you go" the teen said as he pushed the small rolling table in that carried her breakfast.

"I didn't order any room service, though"

"Your husband did"

"My WHAT"

"Your husband" stated the teen. As he head for the door he bid her a nice day.

Bonnie flipped on the t.v. and watched the local news as she dug into her breakfast. After she was finished she headed back into the room and grabbed her phone to put on the charger. Seeing that she has missed calls and texts from Elena and Care saying that they missed her and couldn't wait for her to get back, Bonnie noticed a small note on the bedside table. Damon written her saying that he wanted her to be ready for the date and day at 2pm and to not keep him waiting. Seeing that it was already 10:37am, Bonnie went to the bathroom to get ready to only come up upon a drawn bath that was for her. Feeling all tingly inside Bonnie had to give herself a pep-talk about how she does deserve nice things too.

Bonnie couldn't believe that she and Damon where going to do this. She was going to put herself out there for him and hope he doesn't do anything to make her second guess herself when it comes to this.

**Until next chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before reading this Chapter, listen to Miguel's "Adorn" and another thing, I don't own TVD or TVD's Books. You know who do, but not me. I can't believe JP is going to steal the Bamon book dynamic and give it to Meredith and Damon...Did you all see the Bonnie still from 4x04, no wonder they don't invite her to partys and balls, KAT G. is GORGEOUS!**

Rushing all over the island to make sure everything was ready for his date, Damon stopped by a couple of clothing store to get his attire for his date. He settled on a fitted thin dark gray long sleave shirt with black jeans and black boots. He went into a store called "Seoul Fitted" and got a couple more jeans and dark blue and black shirts and some wife beaters. Once he finished with his errands he headed back to the hotel to get ready. He compelled the front desk clerk to give him a room to get ready in. Once ready he headed upstair to pick up his date. He knocked once and waited for Bonnie to open the door. When she opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes. There she was dressed in a black and gray halter top and shorts jumper paired with a black suit fitted jacket with a long necklace and heels. Her hair was slightly wavy with bangs and Damon lost his need to speak.

Bonnie was finishing putting the finishing touches on her outfit and straighting her bangs when she heard a knock at the door. Grabbing her fitted suit jacket that complemented her outfit, Bonnie went to answer the door, while trying not to fall in her new black wedge heels that looked fabolous on her feet. Opening the door, she met her date who stood speechless in front of her looking like the cat got his tongue. Knowning that she looked salivating and sophisticated for her date today but wanted to hear him say it, Bonnie cleared her throat to get his attention which brought Damon back into the real world.

"So, how do I look? I mean is it okay for the date?" Bonnie asked even though she knew the answer as she ran her hand down the front of her outfit.

"You look...WOW...How come you never dressed like this in Mystic Falls?" Damon wanted to know. He knew Bonnie was the sweet innocent girl in Mystic Falls, but right know she was a seductress that caught him in her web of poison that he didn't want a cure for.

"I do dress like this" Bonnie said

"In what universe?"

"The one where you and your mind seem to never gain axcess to"

"What"

"If you would have open your eyes before, maybe you would have seen it"

Ashame to say it was true, Damon put on his serious face. "Well, you look beautiful"

"Thanks"

"Are you ready to start this journey?" Damon asked as he reached for her hand

"Yeah" Bonnie replied as she let accepted Damon's hand

Neither one wanted to admit that they had a nice and pleasant feeling occuring in their stomach as they were holding hands. As they left the hotel they caught a cab to their next destination. Halfway there, Damon wanted to blindfold Bonnie to make the surprise that more special but Bonnie was giving him a hard time about it.

"No Damon. Why do you have to blindfold me?"

"I'm trying to do something nice for you"

"But why do you have to blindfold me to do something nice"

"It's part of the surprise that I have for you"

Giving a big sigh,"Alright, Fine. Go ahead" Bonnie said

Damon tied the blindfold around Bonnie's eyes and whispered in her ear, "At least I didn't use the handcuffs on you, we'll just save those bad boys for later"

"DAMON" yelled Bonnie clearly hot and bothered with Damon being so close to her and smelling like a real man should smell. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, What's the rush?"

_I'm ready to jump out of my skin and ride you to the sunrise_, Bonnie wanted to say. "I'm ready to take this blindfold off, I don't like it"

"It'll be over before you know it.

They finally arrived and Damon helped Bonnie out of the cab and walked her in what felt like to her a wobbly line. Damon stood behind her and removed the blindfold and told her to open her eyes. When Bonnie open her eyes she couldn't believe it. She doesn't know how he did it, but Damon somehow got them a boat, correction a Yacht, to go on for the day. It was too beautiful and awesome at the same time. With the help of Damon, Bonnie was able to get on the Yacht. The first thing that she did was travel to the side of the Yacht and looked out at the sea. Damon travel beside her and asked her what she thought about it.

"It's gorgeous, sweet, and breathtaking all wrapped up in one" said Bonnie as she admired the exterior and interior of the Yacht and the sea.

"An Okay would have been nice"

"It's more than an Okay, it's really beautiful and thoughtful" Bonnie said as she turned to him.

"Let me show you something" Damon said as he reached for Bonnie's hand. She followed him around the Yacht to the control room.

"Damon we shouldn't be in here" Bonnie said as she didn't want to get in trouble and end up in jail on such a beautiful day and especially on her date none the less.

"And Stefan shouldn't be allowed to write into a diary but he does"

"What in the heck does that have to do with why we are in the control room of this Yacht"

"It doesn't, I just like saying that Stefan writes in a diary"

"Well, it's not that uncommon now a days" said Bonnie. "It's better than crying about jeans or a rebult 1956 mustang" Bonnie smirked

"You will when some does something harmful to your car or your grimoire"

"Touch them, and you will fry"

"I'm just saying. Come here and look at this" Damon said as he motioned Bonnie to stand in front of the wheel. "Start her up" he said as Bonnie whipped her head around and her heavenly scented hair brushed across his face.

"Are you out of your mind. Damon, this is someone's personal property and we just can't play with it.

"I rented it and we are taking her and you out to sea"

Bonnie and with mostly the help of Damon sailed the Yacht off shore and into the Atlantic where they shut the engine. They sat on the edge of the Yatch and dipped their feet into the ocean and talked about any and everything. Damon ended up doing too much for her and Bonnie couldn't believe that he was this thoughtful. Damon arranged for them to have dinner which he prepared right there on the Yacht for them and watch the sun settle down. It was almost 7pm by the time they arrived back from the ocean. After making sure everything was in order Damon helped Bonnie down from the Yacht and they went on a nice walk. What Bonnie didn't know was Damon had something else planned for her. They walked past a photo booth that was sitting out on the sidewalk in front of a restaurant and Bonnie being on a fun, fantastical high pulled Damon into the booth with her. They took picture after picture striking different poses and making silly faces. When they finished they grabbed their photos and headed out. They stop by a bar to have a shot and a taste of bourbon.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it" Damon told Bonnie as they shared a dance

"I just wanna be young, wild, and free" Bonnie sang along to the song blasting throughout the bar.

"Let's go, my Bonita" Bonnie giggle as Damon twirled her around and they walked out of the bar.

They came upon a abandon build and Bonnie wanted to know why they were there.

"You of all people should never judge a book by it's cover, right judgey?"

"I'm not pighead, what are we doing here? Bonnie wanted to know

"Your next surprise is in there"

"Damon, it's all too much, you done enough as it is"

"Bonnie hush and let's go in" Damon told her

Bonnie open the door and walked in with Damon behind her. Inside the place was a club hidden from the rest of the world. Bonnie notice Damon gave the big muscle guy something in his hand but didn't say much about it. They found a table and listen to some local talent that was on stage performing. They order more drinks and talked and talked about what was becoming of the other and how they are both out of their element and loving it. So caught up in their talk Bonnie didn't hear who was supposed to be the closing act at the club. It was when she heard the first note that what was going on. Damon had brought her to a Miguel's concert and she couldn't believe it.

"How did you know I love Miguel?" Bonnie asked Damon

"I didn't. I heard a couple of his songs and they reminded me of you, so I brought tickets when I found out that he was performing tonight"

Touched be his actions, Bonnie gave Damon a small but grateful kiss. Damon asked Bonnie for a dance that she happily accepted. They were having a blast dancing her and their but what happened next, Bonnie couldn't put into words.

_**Miguel:**_

_** A special friend of mine would like to dedicate this next song to someone who he says that has been to put him in line when he has stepped out of it. She tell him the truth when others try to shield him away from things that are going one. He even says that she is a judgey little witch that has brought light and rules into his life. This is for you Bonnie**_

_Yeahh_

_These lips can't wait to taste your skin, Baby noo_

_And these eyes, yehh, can't wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby_

Miguel sang as Damon and Bonnie embraced each others like lovers...

_Just let my love_

_Just let my love adorn you_

_Please baby, yeah_

_You gotta know_

_You gotta know_

_You know that I adore you_

_Yeah Baby_

Bonnie couldn't factor what is going through her mind at the moment. Damon was everything that she would read about in romance novel books only he had a _I don't give a damn attitude_ on life. Holding him close as she didn't want the feeling or the moment to end, Bonnie could finally say that she was happy.

_Baby these fist, uh, will always protect ya... Lady_

_And this mind ooh will never neglect you, yeah baby_

_Ooh baby_

_And if they try to break us down_

_Don't let that effect us, noo baby_

Bonnie pulled back from Damon and looked him in the eyes. "This song reminds me of you too"

"Bonnie, I have a reputation to keep, you are killing me here" Damon told her.

"You will be alright, I got you" Bonnie told him

"No, I got you" Damon then kissed her. Bonnie returned the kiss just as passionate as she recieved it. The concert ended and they went about their night back to the hotel.

"Thanks for tonight, I...it couldn't have gone any better. Everything was lovely" Bonnie told him as they walked down the sidewalk and came to a stop under the star filled sky.

Damon caressed Bonnie cheek "You deserve it Bonnie, never doubt that"

"I don't. You can have anyone on the planet and you picked me, why?"

"We picked each other, Bonnie. Nothing more and nothing less" Damon gave her a answer that she wasn't expecting.

"I'm trusting and picking you Damon. Out of everything that has happened in my life, I'm serious about this"

"Me too"

"Bonnie, you know what I've been through and I would never wish someone that kind of pain"

"I know Damon, I just have to protect myself" Bonnie told him

"No, Bonnie I will protect you and your judgey self"

"And I you, vamp" Bonnie finished as her and Damon shared more kisses out in the open.

"I have a feeling that this is_** What We Both Need**_ even though others might not understand" Damon said as he squeezed one of Bonnie's hands

"It's no one's call but us" Bonnie told him

They caught a cab back to the hotel. As Bonnie searched for her keycard for her room, Damon massage the back and side of her neck with kiss and pressed his body against hers. Having trouble getting the keycard in the slot, Bonnie told Damon to give her a minute to get this. Damon moved his hands over Bonnie's shoulders and waist until he got guilt trip on how to treat a lady by some elderly woman bypassing them in the hallway.

"Young man, you shouldn't treat a woman like an object" the elderly woman said

"Ma'am, by all means she loves it, don't you Sabrina?

Bonnie clearly embarassed by getting caught by someone watching Damon feel her up didn't know what to say.

"Young man, you need to be taught manners. No one wants to be ravished like a dog " the lady mention.

Damon gave her one of his sadistic smirks and approach closer to the woman. "Ma'am she loves it when I ravish her, especially when I tag team the girls with the rings" Damon replied while Bonnie open the door.

The woman then looked at Bonnie "Young woman, Women in my time never shared a hotel room with men and what your doing is unlady like"

"Don't worry, I'll manage" Bonnie told the woman and then closed the door to come face with a room full of Amaryllis. Bonnie walked to a vase full of them and found a card next to the vase that had her name on it and read it...

ADORN

**Until next time...we all know what's next, hope this chapter was enough to hold you over until then**

**I don't know much about boats and Yachts and what it takes to start it and function it. Also, I hope Bamon aren't moving too fast this is all played out in my head and they been on the island for a couple of days**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is midley x-rated so if you don't like the hardcore terms of sex don't read the end of the chapter. Hope you all enjoy and again I'm not a master porn writer so...**

"They're beautiful Damon" Bonnie said as she smelt the vase of Amaryllis's and ran her hand over the top of them and turning about to look at the room filled with the same kind of flower.

"Every flower is a representation of how strong and thoughtful, and maybe a little hint of judgey, you are" Damon whispered in her ear

Giving a small giggle, Bonnie faced him. "This is really too much Damon. I never had anyone do this or gone all out for me before."

"Good, I'm glad that I can show you that you need this and you are worth it. You just have to believe it" Damon told her as he wrapped her up in a strong, powerful hug

"I know, I know, you tell me everytime"

"I'm going to keep telling you until it becomes you" Damon said as he ran a portion of Bonnie's hair behind her ear. "You need to stop thinking that you are beneath everyone, when you should be first" replied Damon as he held her cheek in the palm of his hand. "Let me be the one that put's you first." Damon than gave Bonnie a soft, gentel kiss. Bonnie return the kiss. This is what she wanted, but she didn't want to seem as if she was moving too fast. Feeling her hesitation after the short, sweet innocent kiss, Damon pulled back and walked Bonnie to the living room to sit down.

"What's wrong and don't tell me nothing" Damon told her

Biting her lip but didn't want to seem cowardly about the situation, but wanted it to go away at the same time, Bonnie threw herself into Damon giving him a big, demanding kiss. Feeling the effects of the kiss and had to calm himself down, Damon pulled back and halted Bonnie's next movements, before he forgets everything and take her right there on the floor.

"Wait a mintue...what were you going to say?" Damon asked as he watched Bonnie fumble over her next words

"Nothing"

"No, you were. What is it?"

Feeling his eyes on her, Bonnie told him. "I don't want to seem like or you think I am easy, by how fast we are moving"

"You're joking right?" Damon asked as his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Bonnie, I never saw or even thought that for one second. If anything, I thought the opposite. You have this way about you that everyone respects and you don't even ask for anything in return when you do stuff for people, even the people that are beyond helpless, such as me."

Making sure she heard him correctly, she lifted her head as he finished talking. "Because no one deserves the way that you have been treated all your life. I'm not feeling sorry for you or anything Damon, but I don't know how you always survive the worst heartbreaks managable. How do you find the strength to get up day after day and look pain in the face?"

"I don't let pain know that I hit rock bottom. Because when you do I don't know if there is any turning back at that point. I also try to find meaning to keep me moving and learn from my mistakes, and promises myself that if given the chance with something good, I would grab it and run with it." Damon told her, looking aways so she won't give him that LOOK

Touching his knee to get his attention, "I want that for you because I know you do to need acceptance and protecting even if you don't show it" Bonnie mentioned

"Who's to say that I don't have something good right here, right now? I want this Bonnie, only if you want it too. I don't want to seem like a fool who is jumping into this head first, but we don't have anything to lose and you know that I don't play games like that with someone. I WANT TO BE WITH YOU, BONNIE" Damon told Bonnie as he watched her process the message that he just gave her.

Bonnie was touched by what Damon said. _Can I do this? Is this really what I want? Is HE really what I need?_ Bonnie pondered her thoughts over and over again as Damon waited for her answer. _Your tired of getting hurt and use. You need him as much as he needs you. It's time to be number 1. Go for it. BE HAPPY! _Bonnie focus her attention on Damon.

"I...I WANT TO BE WITH YOU TOO!" Bonnie told him as Damon and her got a better understanding of what just happen. Damon kissed Bonnie and brought her closer to him. Bonnie kissed Damon back and without breaking the kiss crawled into his lap and deepend the kiss. Damon ran his large hands up Bonnie's back and around her shoulders to remove her jacket. Bonnie tangle her right hand into Damon's long sleeve shirt and ran her left hand over the back of his neck to keep him closer and the feeling of being protected in his arms. She broke the kiss to remove his shirt from his body as he just sat there and stared at her.

Asking her the slient question of should they contiue this, Damon watched her stand and take his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

/Mystic Falls/

Elena woke up in the Bordinghouse to banging and ruckus. Going downstairs to investigate, she came face to face with an imagine that was picture perfect. There was Stefan in the kitchen making waffles, or should I say try to make waffles as the mixture was over turned on his pants and the kitchen floor, with a fruit platter setting on the kitchen top. Stefan looked up at her...

"I made you breakfast"

"I can see that" Elena laugh as she made her way over to Stefan and gave him a peck on the mouth. "I'll give you and A for effort, but maybe all stick to having cereal for breakfast this morning" laugh Elena

"At least I can cook, and not order" Stefan said as he tired his best to wipe the waffle mix off his pants.

"I can too cook, Stefan"

"Boiling noodles and heating up sauce out of a can doesn't count"

"Very funny...It's the thought that counts anyway. Have you heard from Damon lately?" Elena wondered.

"No I haven't"

"Aren't you a little worried about him?"

"Why would I be?"

"Think about Stefan, he has been gone for a while now and he hasn't checked in with you. Do you think that he is in trouble?"

"Elena, me and Damon have a strange relationship but I would know if something was wrong. We have been away from each other for 50 years before, I would know if he is in trouble or not. He's fine" Stefan told her as he watched her odd behavior

"Maybe your right. Damon has never gone this long without talking to me and I'm just really worried about him and where he's at" Elena mentioned missing the distraught look on Stefan's face. "Well I'm going to go get clean up, do you want to join me?

Needed sometime to think, "No, I have to clean this mess up, you go ahead" said Stefan as he reached down to clean the mess up as Elena walked to him to get a kiss.

Feeling rejected, she headed for the stairs. She stop by Damon's room and was prepared to go in but thought again and headed for Stefan's room. In the room she spotted her cell phone. She picked it up to see if she had any missed calls or texts but was disappointed when she didn't see one. She called Damon to see if he would pick up his phone, but it was a dead end when it went to voicemail. She left a message:

_**Hey, It's me. (In a heavy sigh voice) I don't know...I just wanted to see how your doing. I haven't heard from you in a while give me a call when you get this so I know that you are alright.**_

_**Bye...**_

Elena ended the call, "Damon where are you" she said to herself and then went into the bathroom. She didn't even see Stefan turn around from standing in the middle of his bedroom door.

Sitting down at the coffee shop trying to finish planning out some more details of the rest of Bonnie surprise, Caroline felt a presence near her and whipped around and seen Tyler standing there.

"Hi Stranger" said Tyler as embrace Caroline

"So, I'm a Stranger now" Caroline said in a seductive voice

"Yea, when you leave me in a cold bed in the morning"

"I had errands to run and business to take care of Mr."

"That's right for Bonnie. Have you heard from her yet and when is she coming back?"

"No I haven't. She just left and she needed space and I respect that. The only thing I can do is wait for her to return."

Seeing that Caroline was getting down about Bonnie, "Your a great friend and a greater person and Bonnie knows that Caroline. Don't stress so much about that, Bonnie wouldn't want you to" replied Tyler

Smiling a small smile, Caroline knew that Tyler was right, "Okay. So what are you doing right now"

"Taking my girl to a movie" Tyler said as he approach Caroline's chair and helped her out of it.

Giggling like a school girl Caroline and Tyler went on their married way

/

Bonnie stood tall as Damon walked around her to remove her necklace. He then walked back in front of her as she got the courage to make the next move. She gave him a long, tender kiss that Damon felt as she was trusting him to catch her if she falls. He picked her up and laid her down in the middle of the bed. He kissed all over her face and made his way to her neck. He pulled her jumper top down to as he kissed her chest. He never felt skin so soft that it could be compared to the finest silk. He took both of her hands that were in his hair and pin them to the bed. He relished in her soft, medley moans as she welcome the kisses full force. As Damon made his way down her body, Bonnie also helped him to get her jumper off. In just her cheetah print strapless bra and panties, Bonnie popped Damon's jeans button. Taking off his jeans, Damon lean into Bonnie so that she would fall back against the bed. They both picked up with were they left off at. Damon rubbed her legs up and down as he felt this energy that he never felt before in the room. He removed her bra and kissed her breasts over and over until he got both nipples hard the way he liked them. Bonnie never felt this feeling before. It was like she was high off of life. Damon had a way to make you feel like the world was yours and that's what she needed right this moment. He made a trail of kiss down her stomach and kissed both her thighs in the inside. He release her feet from heels and took a picture of her with his photographic memory.

Looking up at him as he stopped his hands from doing their job, Bonnie watched him watch her. "Are you okay, Damon?"

"You're beautiful, Bonnie." He told her as he kissed the daylights out of her. Bonnie was so in the moment that she didn't feel her panties come off at some point. She came back to reality when she felt a cool sensation down below. When she looked down, she seen Damon with his head between her thighs licking her like his undead life depended on it. Damon was so skillful in what he was doing that he had her cumming within minutes of eating her out. Bonnie's pussy has never quilvered this bad before. Somehow Damon applied the right amount of licks to suction ratio that she knows that her rabbit will never do it for her anymore. She doesn't have time to catch her breath before Damon is at it again.

Bonnie returned the favor as Damon tried to tell her that it was fine. With the help of magic she had him on his back within a blink of an eye. She crawl over him as she gave him a kiss. Tasting herself on his lips gave Bonnie the extra kick that she need. She made her way down abs road and made sure she kissed each and every ab specially. Damon felt as if he was being punished by Bonnie. The pain was good in a way that he couldn't image it coming from Bonnie and bad in a way that he couldn't move his arms to tackel Bonnie to the bed and have his way. Bonnie made her way to his dick. She sat up and looked down at him and removed his boxers. His dick was semi-hard and it was already thick. She notice that Damon shaved his hair around his dick and he was pretty much hairless. She has experience but isn't that pro like with sucking dick. Elena and Caroline talk to her about it before during sleepovers back then but it wasn't the same until she actually had her first. Let's just say the guy didn't last that long and he was too hairy and he made the whole thing weird. Damon was so intune with Bonnie that when she touched his dick he was almost done for. Bonnie not willing to admit to him that she doesn't know what she is doing, went with her mind notes and kissed and licked the head of his dick. Putting his dick in her mouth made and hearing his moans and struggles, egged her on. Popping him out of her mouth, she spit into both hands and jerked the rest of his dick that couldn't fit into her mouth. Figuring that she was better than she thought when it came to sucking dick by Damon's reaction, she eased up on her power and that was enough for Damon to flip her over. Damon raised her right leg and eased his dick into her. Never had a dick this big before left Bonnie out of breath. Damon did his best to not just shove himself into her the way he wanted. He waited for the go from Bonnie to move again. After a minute of not moving, Bonnie gave Damon the go and he moved slow at first and eased his dick out of her and pretty soon they had their own rhythm going. Bonnie wrapped her legs and arms around Damon as he pounded her into the bed. Leaving 10 seconds bite marks and scratches on his body, left Damon feeling like he was trying to rush up the highest mountain in the world and left Bonnie cumming again. Bonnie's body was calling him and he just couldn't get enough of her, period.

Damon turned over on his side, still balls deep into Bonnie and beginning fucking her from a new angle. Bonnie has never had sex in this position before. This position had her back arching and toes curling and yelling Damons name all in one. In no time Bonnie was on top of Damon giving him a taste of his own medicine. Always been a safe driver behind the wheel, this was one ride that Bonnie didn't mind breaking the rules to. Starting out slow until she picked up a new rhythem, Bonnie bounced up and down on Damon. He was a fan of how she would swallow him whole and push him back out with her pussy. Bonnie was so wet that she took Damon deeper into her. Damon grabbed her hips to help her ride him harder than before, because he was approaching the edge and he didn't want to go with out her.

"Fuck Bonnie, I'm about to cum" Damon told her as he struggle to hang own. She felt too good. Never had he had someone teach him a thing or two or sex. He was the master and here he is getting schooled by Bonnie.

"Me too, just a little..." she didn't get to finish because she exploded on top of him and lost her breathe.

Both breathing heavy couldn't move a muscle just yet. There was no going back for the both of them. Damon pulled out of her and wrapped them up in the sheets as they difted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Classes started back, but I'm not giving up on this story and I plan on finishing it... As always I don't own it**

Waking up first, Damon had to bite his lip to make sure he wasn't dreaming or having a fantasy about Bonnie. It wasn't until he turned over that things got real and Bonnie was lying on her front with the sheet covering her bitable ass next to him. The night that Bonnie took him on a ride was something. He was never the learner always the teacher, except with Katherine and that disaster he doesn't want to remember. Plan and simple, little Bonnie aka Judgey fucked the shit out of him and he was more than happy to have repeat after repeat after repeat. Hearing his phone vibrate, Damon slowly got up and got it off the floor when it fell out of his pocket during last night's activities. He looked at it and seen _Elena_ calling. She doesn't give up, always seeking for his attention but lying in his brother's arms. No More! Not willing to actknowledge the call, her erased the voicemail that was left and ended up texting Stefan that he was fine and he would be returning in the near future. He look back at the true beauty in bed and he couldn't be even more happier. He stepped out to get her breakfast and came back and got in bed with her.

Safe, Comfort, Refreshed was just a fraction of what Bonnie was experiencing right now. It was almost like a dream that she wanted it to be true. Did last night really happened or I'm I experiencing self toture, Bonnie wondered. Feeling something moist crawling up her back stirred Bonnie awake to sunshine, cool breeze and a new feeling of being free.

"Are you up?" Damon asked as he smothered Bonnie's neck and ear with kisses

"I am now" Bonnie giggle as she turned over and faced Damon

Damon watched how Bonnie gave him a smile and how her eyes shine with this new passion that just took his breathe away. She just looks so pure and carefree. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you last night, did I? he asked wanting him and Bonnie to be comfortable with this.

"I'm good, thank you." Bonnie told him, seeing him this worked up about how she was doing was nice and welcoming.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Anything" Bonnie told him. "It doesn't matter, what did you have in mind?"

"Let's just say that it's going to be hot and you are going to be wet" Damon squared off with Bonnie as he towered over her covering his body with hers.

Still in her mindset from last night, Bonnie immediately blushed from Damon's chioce of words.

"Oh, we will be doing that too, Bonnie-cup" Damon mention as he seen Bonnie's face. He gave her a kiss to calm her blushing. "Come on I have something waiting for you" he told her as he got off her and threw his shirt at her to put on. Some men love when a women wear their clothes and seening Bonnie in his is no different. It just looks right on her and he wanted another dose from last night. _Note to self: Give Bonnie some of my shirts_.

"What" Bonnie asked as she saw Damon staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?" she questioned him

"Yeah. A look that I want to see on you every hour of everyday" Damon told her meaning every word

Feeling a little awkward (never, ever hearing words like that before) and shy, Bonnie looked down at the ground. "You said that you had to show me something" Bonnie asked breaking the special moment

"Follow me" Damon said as he left the room. Bonnie follow him and approach the kitchen. He had breakfast laid out for her with everything that you can think of. Waffles, bagels, sausages, bacon, eggs, yogurt, pineapples,grapes, strawberries, Bananas, and setting on the otherside of a pitcher of OJ is Kiwi.

"W.O.W., this looks amazing" Bonnie said as she stood right in front of her buffet style breakfast.

Damon pulled out a chair for Bonnie and motion for her to sit down. "Dig in" he told her as he sat down beside her. Doing just that Bonnie reached for a couple of waffles and a couple strips of bacon. The food was to die for. When Bonnie ate a piece of juicy pineapple, Damon was done for as he watched her stick her tongue out and catch the running juice going down her mouth and headed for her chin. Getting up before he ruin her breakfast and fuck her right there on the table, Damon adjust his cock and took hold of the pitcher to fix Bonnie a glass of OJ.

"Thanks" Bonnie said to Damon for fixing her some OJ

"No problem, I'm going to head out to get something. Are you going to be ready when I get back?"

"I should be, but I have one problem"

"That is?"

"I don't even know what to wear and what were doing" Bonnie said as she took a slip of OJ

"Do you, bring a suit, and look beautiful" Damon wink at Bonnie as he put the pitcher of OJ in the fridge.

"It's just that simple, right?"

"As pie. I'm going to go freshen up and I will be back to take you out to explore. Enjoy" Damon said as he started to make his way back to the bathroom

"k" Bonnie said as she watched Damon walk away. Bonnie finished her breakfast a short time after Damon left. She went to get ready for another date with Damon. Since she had to wear a suit, Bonnie made sure every hair on her body from the chest down was gone. She had to stop by a shop to get a new suit since she didn't bring one. Bonnie got out of the tub and dried herself off. Since they were going to be in the water Bonnie brushed her hair into a ponytail with a small hump in the front. Opting to go braless and commando since she was going to get a new suit, Bonnie pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a shirt that she brought at the mall a while back that says, "Love you more than those Bitches before" and paired them with black open toe sandals. Hearing Damon come through the door, Bonnie made her way up front.

Seriously what the fuck was I doing that I didn't notice Bonnie, Damon wondered when he caught sight of Bonnie coming from the bedroom. She look like every man's wet dream. If those shorts would have been even shorter, he would be in jail for eating her alive. Wrong choice of words but hey it works."Loving the shirt. I must say that it's a nice touch to your outfit" Damon said as he can clearly tell that she is going braless. He can tell when his three girls want attention and want to come out to play and he will happy oblige. Keeping his black get up get up, they headed out.

"We need to stop by a shop to get a suit because I didn't bring one" Bonnie told Damon as they rode the elevator down

"I need to get some trunks as well"

They ended up walking to a shop called Taboo and of course once there Damon is swamp by groupies with a bad taste of style, if Caroline would have seen them she would rip them a new one asap. She missed the girls and wish things were different and better. Bonnie broke herself away from the chaos not sweating the situation because Damon already knew what the deals was. Bonnie ventured on to find something for her. Bonnie found a cute two piece navy bikini as well as a dress to wear to the beach and grabbed a nice tote. Damon finally came around after his groupies and he found Bonnie in line ready to pay for her things. Damon grab a tube of sunscreen and a pair his and her shades and some black swim trunks. He paid for his stuff and Bonnie stuff. They both got ready at the shop and Bonnie put their things in the tote and took a cab to the beach. Once there they found a nice spot on the beach that wasn't too far from the general public but enough space just for them on the other side of older grown ups sun bathing. Bonnie and Damon strip down to their swimsuits and eyed each other like a big fat piece of chocolate cake.

Bonnie's body was perfect and Damon couldn't get enough. She was and Damon was one luck bastard. So when his eyes landed on the older perv a few yards away, Damon was going to kill him for look at his girl like she was a piece of meat for him to devour. Yeah right, I don't share buddy. She is mine and no one elses, Damon wanted to shout out to the whole beach. Bonnie's mouth was watering just by thinking of all the bad things she wanted to do to Damon right here, right now on this beach. There is clearly a time and a place for things, but the way Damon stripped in front of her and each one of his abs that her lips know by name, were calling out to her and she wanted it bad, but it would have to wait. Damon grabbed her and ran out into the ocean. The water was cold but Bonnie wouldn't have it any other way. Play fighting in the water was fun and Damon disappearing under water for a period of time was crazy but fun filling.

They had so much fun at the beach that they ended up building a sand castle (called Badass) and taking photos. The day seem to go smooth and that was exactly what both of them needed. After putting back on their clothes, they headed for dinner. Speaking of dinner, Bonnie notice that Damon hasn't had a drop of blood since they been here. Damon told her that he took care of that with a bag and he was doing fine. Damon took her to a seafood steakout house and she had a blast. She had a grilled steak and shrimp platter wit a sex on the beach while damon settle for a bottle of bourbon and a small rare steak.

They talked about their night together as well as plans for the future before they made their way back to the hotel. Damon drew a hot bath for him and Bonnie and they slowly undress each other before getting in the hot bath. Damon washed her hair and body and she returned the favor. Damon got out first and grabbed some towels for him and Bonnie. They both dried off and jumped in the bed cammando style feeling the clean sheets against their skin. Bonnie felt comfortable around Damon that she was letting herself grow. Damon brought out things in her that she didn't want to hide. And the same applies to Bonnie about Damon.

That night, the both of them showed each other just how much they appreicate one another. To him Bonnie had the softest warm skin and killer moans that give Damon what he needed. His large hands were the right sizes to catch her when she falls. The way his dick felt inside her was enough to drive him insane. Damon just wanted Bonnie by his side and on his team and Bonnie wanted the same in return. They can and will make each other happy. No one else matters and wouldn't understand the dynamic of them. As long as she is with him and him her, they can handle anything. He knows that their crew would shit a basket, that's them and they don't care. He will not sit back and let them take Bonnie away from him, not going to happen. He'll swim in vervain before that happens.


	12. Chapter 12

**I've been trying to post these as fast as I can with school starting back, so please bear with me and don't give up. I don't own the show or the books of TVD...**

Stefan was down by the river watching the water rush through over the rocks. He needed a place were he could clear his mind and forget about everything for one moment so he came here. He stood near the stream watching the different animals run all over through the woods. Settling on having a feeding before heading back to the boardinghouse, Stefan heard his phone ding, signaling that he had a text. He took his phone out of his pocket and seen it was a text from Damon. _He's not even here and he is still in the middle of everything, go figure_, Stefan thought. He checked the message and read that Damon was still here in the land of the living and he will be back in a couple of days. _Good to know, maybe Elena will be singing a different tune when she finds out_, Stefan muttered. Stefan isn't a fool by a long shot and he would be a fool if he believed everything that Elena told him about not having something for Damon. He would welcome it if she would stop denying it and maybe they could actually get to the bottom of it. He doesn't want another repeat of what he would called a wasteful time in his life that lead to him being a vampire. He just wanted trust and honesty, and not her _"I don't know answers" _that are really working his last patience. Over powering a deer with his aggression from his thoughts and feeding off it, was enough to bring him back to the present and head home to clean himself up. Once he stepped foot in the house, he couldn't describe it, something was off. So he passed by the den and headed for the stair to check and see if Elena was there since he still heard her heartbeat in the house but halted his movement and came back to the den to find Elena sitting in Damon's chair with a empty drinking glass in her hand and comforting a small couch pillow.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Stefan asked following right back into the caring boyfriend nature to come and kneel down in front of her sitting form

"I don't know Stefan. I'm just worried about Bonnie and not hearing from her is making me nervous and I hate how we left things between us"

"Bonnie needed some time for herself. She really needed this Elena. We took advantage of her and I'm sorry that it had come to the point were the only time we see each other is when magic is involve or we need a spell did. She is your friend and she is my friend as well, but I haven't been a very good friend to her and I plan to change that when she gets back." Stefan said as he rubbed Elena's right knee

"I'm also worried about Damon. I tried calling him but he isn't answering his phone" Elena let out, didn't really know what she was doing to Stefan.

Getting up from his pervious position, Stefan turned around and let Elena know the news about Damon. "You don't have to worry about Damon. He got in touch with me to let me know that he was coming back in a few days" Stefan told her as he light out a big tired breath.

"He called you? Where is he? Is he okay? Why didn't he call me? Does he know how worried I was?" Elena asked as she fired off question after question at Stefan

"He didn't call he sent a text" Stefan clarified

"Well how do we know it was actually him and not someone who took his phone?"

"He's a vampire Elena, it will take alot more to trick vampier of his nature" Stefan told her. "I'm going to go get clean up" Stefan told her as he left the room not giving her a chance to reply.

**-****WWBN****-**

Over the next couple of days Bonnie and Damon did many things on the island. Somehow he talked her into scuba diving which she must say she had a lot of fun. It was fun seeing how the ocean spieces traveled in big groups and how some of the fish would scattered away from Damon. It was like they could tell who he really was. I don't think that vampires drink fish blood, I have yet to see that, nor do I want to. She even got a tatto but what surprised her the most was Damon was getting one to. She settled on one meaning infinity peace and love. It was very small and she got it on her wrist. Damon went old school tradition and got a skull underneath his right bicep to show his bad boy status. They shared laughs and jokes and want on dates and adventures and even made more love and fucked in the Dominican Republic, that it seemed like they were on their own honeymoon and they weren't even married. They vowed to put each other first and be there for one another and with stand the rough times that were about to come when they touchdown in Mystic Falls. What made this trip better was something that Damon gave her the night before they left the island. They had a beachside dinner and it was beautiful and Damon had a small band that played a couple of tunes for them to dance to as the night fell. He ended up giving her a necklace that was a symbol of what they meant to one another while he had the ring that matched it. The night ended with them revealing how much they were luck to have that stable backbone and support from one another and how much that cared for each other in such a short time. They just embraced one another and hoped for a better future with the other. Morning came and they fell into a routine of having the other one start something, while the other finished it. Like when it came time to brush their teeth, Bonnie would start the water coming in while Damon cut the water off. Damon would leave the t.v. on, while Bonnie would go behind him and shut it off. They were so in tune with the other that it didn't even faze them.

They caught a cab to the airport and waited for their flight to board. Bonnie was reading the latest People Magazine that she picked up inside the airport and was wondering how some celebs make all that money and don't even buy a decent outfit to wear out in public. Don't they know they are celebrities and paparazzi will find you even when you least expected. Damon was off in his own land as he watched the traffic come in and out of the airport. You have your typical people in the airport from older couples taking their retirement vacations to recently married newlyweds. Damon browsed about the others before his eyes landed on a upcoming teen who is battling puberty and clearly losing every round. The kid was with his little family (which consited of a over-worked father, toddler brother wanting attention, and a mother who looks lovely as she have her family with her. Deep down, it reminded Damon of him when he was little and Stefan was just a new born that everyone in time wanted to see. He was never a attention seeker back then, all he wanted was his father's blessing and his mother's love. His mother was the apple of his eye and she could do no wrong and she saw in him what others didn't like. His mother love that he was a thrill seeker and a go getter and that's what she wanted for her children, to be anything that they wanted to be and for that she will always be his number one in life. She died of what they called cancer now when Stefan was 7 and he was just 14. I know that being a vampire is one of the most awful things out there, but he wish his mother was one and that she would be here with him and Stefan now. Who knows maybe she would have ripped Katherine a new one for messing with her children and actually figure out why is it that the curse of a dopplerganger has to be apart of her childrens lives? Will she like the scooby doo gang? Damon wondered. One thing he was sure of she would LOVE Bonnie without a doubt. Everything that his mother wanted and was for Stefan and him, was everything Bonnie was to her friends and strangers of Mystic Falls. Protection, Care, Loving. Even though he doesn't deserve Bonnie, he was glad she was giving him a chance of actually wanting to cared by someone that wants to put him first. Damon was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Bonnie speaking to him.

Bonnie watched Damon for a minute as he twirled the ring that matches her necklace as he sat lost in his own world. Bonnie touched his shoulder to try and gain his attention

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, couldn't be better" Damon actually smiled at her

"What were you thinking about just now" Bonnie wondered

"Oh, nothing"

"Damon, remember I'm here for you, don't turn away now" Bonnie trying to pushed him out of his comfort zone

"I was just thinking about when me and Stefan were little boys and how I some how missed those times" Damon told her as he looked straight the whole time

"You were actually a little boy?" Bonnie teased him

"Yes Judgey I was. Back then and right now the ladies couldn't keep their hands off of me" Damon replied cocky

"Really. Well they better think twice before they try putting their hands on you now" Bonnie replied feeling the need to say that some what loud in the airport. She wasn't blind she seen woman fall to the knees at the sight of Damon and with him in his tight shirt and jeans and boots today was no exception as she watched the some of the women watched Damon's ever move.

Smirking his usual "I told you so" smirk, Damon was happy about Bonnie's need to point out that he was her's and she was his as he watched grown men who was twice her age devour her with their perverted, sick eyes. He knew Bonnie was hot but this little get up that she was wearing was going to actually have these sick bastards jacking off in the bathroom soon. Bonnie wore these black tights (**that left little to the imagination**) with thong sandals, and a white blouse. If he didn't no any better he would have sore that she was dressing up for someone, but Bonnie is that natural beauty that everything that she wears seems like she is royalty.

"Are you Jealous?"

"I'm not Jealous"

"Really, so if I get up and go talk to let's say her, you wouldn't be mad?"

Bonnie look at the woman who Damon pointed to and she look like a stipper with those hugh knocker sitting high on her chest. Those have to be fake, who boobs sit underneath their chin like that. Bonnie saw the woman looked their way and waved to Damon who returned the wave like an idoit. _Two can play this game_, Bonnie thought.

"Be my guest" Bonnie told him.

Trying to push her buttons, Damon stood and approach the woman, what Bonnie doesn't know was that Damon was going to compell the woman to leave him alone. Bonnie stood as well and approached some extreme buff guy and was going to carry on a simple useless converstation about muscle or something she didn't really know. What she knew was she wasn't going to let Damon win this round. When Damon approached the woman he turned expecting to see Bonnie still in her chair but she wasn't. He did a 360 and could spot Bonnie anywhere. He looked again and saw Bonnie flirting with some stoned out meat head on steriods. So caught up in the moment Damon wasn't paying attention to the woman until he felt her run her hands down the length of his body.

"They called my Jade" the woman said as she caressed Damon's chin

"Well, Jade" Damon stared her in the eyes, "I'm going to need for you to leave me alone, my girl doesn't like the looks that you are given me, so back off and talk to yourself about the weather" Damon told her and left to go get his girl before meat head gets frisky and end up drained of his blood. When Damon approached them Bonnie was feeling the guy up. Well not feeling him up but touching his arms feeling his muscles and Damon didn't like that.

"Woah, it's so big" Damon heard Bonnie say. Having the wrong image flash in his mind, Damon stood behind Bonnie.

"What are you doing Bonnie-cup?" Damon told her as he tried to keep his angry in check

"Oh, Bryan here was just tell me how he won his fight down here and was telling me how much weight he's lifted in the gym for a week straight and how his muscles has grown since then, right Bryan?

"Yup" Bryan said as he smiled Bonnie's way happy that he impress this sexy mama. Maybe he can get a quicky with her, he thought

"He's also a UFC fighter" Bonnie gushed as she played the role of a groupie that left both Bryan and Damon eating it up

"Well come on, our flight is getting ready to board" Damon said as he watched Bryan with his killer eyes. Something was off with this meat head that Damon couldn't pin point.

"I didn't hear our flight, beside I don't want to go. Me and Bryan here were having a nice conversation before you interrupted us. What happened to you happy friend that you were taking to?" Bonnie mentioned as she watched Damon put the pieces together.

"She was a nobody that I had to set straight, beside it's time for us to go" Damon said as he grabbed Bonnie's hand and was getting ready to leave before Bryan stood and grabbed Bonnie's other arm.

"She doesn't want to go with you, now let her go" Bryan said as he sized Damon up and down stating that he was ready for a fight.

"You have 3 seconds to get you dead hands off of my girl" Damon told the strung out lunatic

"She's not your girl, if she was, she's not anymore. She's my ass NOW, what?" Bryan said

That did it for Bonnie, games over now. "Your ass? Get you sweaty, musty, mildew hands off of me you asshole. I'm his girl that was trying to make him jealous because he made me jealous first" Bonnie latched out as the small group was gathering a small audience around them.

Damon smiled at Bonnie's little slip, but the smile vanished off his face at meat head's choice of words next.

"Your just another slut, wanting this dick and if you say sorry and kiss it, I might just give you a quicky later" Bryan said as he little mama smiled at his reply

Bonnie feeling disrespected, never would hurt a human but this bastard was asking for it. When she was getting ready to say a spell, Damon came out of no where and knocked the living daylights out of meat head

"No one disrespects my girl girl like that you asswipe" Damon said as he stood over meat head. Damon got a couple of cheers from some people in the airport for standing up for Bonnie.

"Damon I could of handed that asshole"

"I know I just needed to do that"

Bryan coming to and realized what just happened stood and stared at Bonnie and Damon leaving the scene. Not wanting to be the only one in the situation embrassed, Bryan yelled after the couple. "You will never have this dick, trick" he said to the couple.

Damon turned ready to finished off the job once and for all, Bonnie held him back and told him she got this. She said a spell that stripped Bryan of his jeans and boxers and yelled out in the middle of the airport, "How about you grow one first. I only ride Stallion" Bonnie replied as she smirked and looked at Damon's shocked grabbed Bonnie and headed to the tarmac where their plane was loading up.

"Remind me to never pissed you off" Damon said as he watched Bonnie get settled in on the plane.

Bonnie laughed. "If you do, I have worst planned for you"

"Like what?"

"You'll see if you do" Bonnie told him as she gave him a peck on his lips

"Bon, that's not fair. How am I supposed to know if I say or do something wrong to you?" Damon asked

"Just behave right and you'll be fine"

"Bonnie, I'm not some dog that you gave orders to, that's Stefan not me" Damon said as he eyed her down

Bonnie just laughed Damon's outbust off as the plane took off into the sky. She continued reading her magazine as Damon whine, well wondered out loud, about this and that. She'll let him sweat awhile longer. Feeling ignored by her, Damon decide to make his own entertainment. He told Bonnie that he was going to the bathroom, but ended up with the telephone intercom in his hand.

_**"I would like to announce to the whole plane that it's a very special girl, no not girl, woman on board who decide to put me first and I really can't tell you how that makes me feel. She knows how it makes me feel. Actually, she just totally ripped the pants off a guy in the airport for talking to her wrong and told me if I do the same that I was going to get it worst. What am I supposed to do with that information, plane? I've done all that I can to show her I care and yeah I may mess up but I don't deserve to be punish for it." **_Damon said as he had fake tears (compliments of a bottle of water) on his cheeks and had majority of the plane in the palm of his hands

Bonnie eyes sky rocketed to the front where Damon was standing and was flabbergasted about what he just revealed. The stewardess took the receiver out of Damon's hand and told him to take a seat. She followed Damon back to his seat as she tried to get him settle in and calmed down from his outburst.

"Sir, can I get you something to drink?" she asked, but before Damon could answer her Bonnie spoke up.

"No, he forgot to take his medicine and that won't happen again, will it?" Bonnie motion for him to answer but Damon had other plans.

"Since you are offering, I'll..." before he could finished his smart reply Bonnie zapped him real good.

"No, I'm fine, carry on" Damon moaned out

"Okay, try to stay in your seat sir the plane will be landing shortly" the stewardess said as she patted him on his shoulder.

"What the hell was that, Damon?"

"I was thirsty and she offered, what is wrong with that" Damon asked as he picked up Bonnie's magazine off her lap and look through it.

"You know what I'm talking about" Bonnie told him as he kept flipping through the magazine

"You know what, I'm lovin' the new Miley Cyrus haircut. If Hannah Montana was still on t.v. would you play on it?" Damon straight out asked Bonnie

"Damon" Bonnie scold to get him to answer the question

"You weren't answering me, so I had to get your attention"

"I'm still not going to tell you, but keeps this in your mind. Ask yourself this before you do something, "Will Bonnie be upset about this?" I'm not trying to control your life, but so we won't have a very bad repeat of the airport incident, just be advise" Bonnie mentioned to him as she touch her necklace.

"I'm going to say I don't like this, but I understand" Damon told her as he watched her play with her necklace.

"I want to take you out to dinner when we get back"

"That's very sweet, but I have a lot I have to do. How about let's just have dinner at the house when we get back.

"Sure" Damon flipped the page and and came across David Beckham rocking a Mohawk. "How would I look with a Mohawk?"

"Just don't. The world is not ready for Damon to rock a Mohawk. It would be funny, but no"

"I don't know Judgey, I think I would look awesome"

"You would look a hot-mess. Just stick to your own hairstyle, please"

"Would you rock one?" Damon asked her

"Maybe, but not now or in the near future, so.."

"I think she would look hot with one" said a voice behind Damon and Bonnie. Both of them turned around and saw Harry looking nice and all laid back in his attire.

"Hey" Bonnie replied happy, glad to see him again, since they didn't see each other on the island. She also notice that he was setting beside a very beautiful Bombshell but didn't say anything in case she was actually just another plane rider. "How are you"

"I'm good better than good, I'm great. I'm sorry that we didn't run into one another on the island but I met someone who showed me a great time down there. Dianna meet Bonnie. She was the girl I told you about when we first met."

"Hi" the girl told Bonnie as she wave to her

"Hi" Bonnie replied. Hearing a loud throat clearing, Bonnie introduce Damon. "Harry, Dianna, meet my boyfriend Damon. (Damon beaming bright as Bonnie referred to him as her boyfriend for the first time) He's a handful but someone has to take care of him. They all laugh as Damon stared Bonnie down about her remark

"And someone has to scratch that itch of yours, right Bon? You scratch my back, I scratch yours" Damon replied cocky

"It was nice meeting you and I wish you two the best" Bonnie told Harry and Dianna

"You too, Bonnie. Dude, treat her good, she is something special and a real sweetheart" Harry told Damon as Bonnie blushed from Harry's choice of words about her

"Don't I know 's my girl" Damon told him

Shortly after their small exchange the plane landed. They got off the plane and headed to baggage claim to collect their bags. Once they retrieved their things, Damon followed Bonnie to her car.

"Where's your car Damon, I'll drive you to it"

"See, about that I didn't bring it"

"How did you get here than?"

With vampire speed Damon ran from the passenger side of Bonnie's car to next to her by the driver side.

"That's how" he told her

"So your telling me that you ran all the way from Mystic Falls to the airport which is over a 100 miles away"

"Yep, and I'll do it again for you" Damon told her as he stole a kiss from her.

Shaking her head, Bonnie laughed at him. "Get in" she told him. It was almost They road all the way back to Mystic Falls talking, singing, and just pure out laughing. It wasn't until they passed by the the town square that it dawned on Bonnie. She slammed her foot on the brakes and brought the car to a complete stop.

"How did you know what airport I was it?" she aske him

"You lead me there" he told her as simply as that

"I didn't see you and unless your a witch now, you have some explaining to do"

"You didn't see me but I saw you"

"Where?" Bonnie asked as she started to drive again

Damon didn't really want to tell her where exactly but he didn't want to lie to her. "I saw you at Elena's"

Wasn't really expecting that answer, Bonnie gave him the reason of a doubt considering that they weren't an item before so. "And, why where you at Elena's"

"I don't even know, I probably wasn't thinking. You know me do things first, ask questions later"

"Damon, just tell me" Bonnie told him as she tried to keep her emotions in check and kept driving towards her house.

"I went to see her to see how she was doing"

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't Elena be fine?" Bonnie questioned him

"Because I snapped at her when she was trying to comfort me about something earlier. I don't like it when she tells me one thing and act a different way in front of Stefan and try to treat me like a child."

Bonnie knows how he feels. She doesn't think Elena really knows what she doing or how she comes across to people with her motherly instincts, but in Damon's case she has seen first hand with what Damon is referring to. "I'm sorry, she treats you this way, but you have me now, so hopeful we can change that" Bonnie told him as she pulled up in her empty driveway.

Damon squezzed Bonnie's knee and hopped out of the car. "Pop the trunk", he told her as he made his way to the back to get their things. Having everything that they brought back with them, Damon followed Bonnie to the front door of her house. Bonnie said a small spell that turned on the lights inside the house. She opened the door and collected all the mail that came since she was gone. Going to the living room to play the messages that were left on her answering machine, Bonnie heard her name being called out by Damon. She followed his voice and saw him standing at the front door. It dawned on her that he has never been invited to her house.

"Damon, I'm sorry I forgot you haven't been invited in. Here let me help you with that." Bonnie stood in front of him and motioned for him to give her, her things. Once he did that, she decided to play a game with him. "Have a nice night, Damon" Bonnie told him as she closed the door in his face.

"Come on, this isnt' funny. If you don't open this door and let me in, I will kick the door down."

"Damon, since when are you a wolf now? That's very _Little Red Riding Hood _of you" Bonnie giggled from behind the door.

"Have it your way, I'm gone. Damon told her as he left her front porch

Bonnie open the door expecting to see him and not a empty spot. "Damon you can come in, I was just playing. DAMON" Bonnie yelled for him but got no reply in return. As she turned back to head into the house she felt someone grab her from behind and forced her face first into the wall by the stairs.

"Bonnie, that was very mean of you. I think you need a timeout" Damon told her as he nuzzled his lips and body against Bonnie's neck and the back of her.

"I thought you could have taken a joke, but I guess not" Bonnie sassed as she threw her backside further into Damon's cock revealing a smooth sensation that she loved and from Damon's growls he did too.

Damon ran his big ruff hands down the front of Bonnie's thighs and turned her around to face him and lifted her up nested her right on top of his dick. Her leggs wrapped themselves around him to keep from falling, but he had a nice grip on her ass to prevent that from happening.

"I can take a joke, I just don't like to be shut out literally and figuratively"

"Well you won't have to worry about that" Bonnie gave him a sweet kiss that soon turned into a dirty, _I want you right here, right now_, kiss. Damon squezzed Bonnie's thighs as he kissed her long and deep. The sound of her stomach rumbling brought her and Damon back to the land of the living for now.

Bonnie pulled back from Damon, "What are you in the mood for? Did you eat before we left"

Damon smirked "YOU"

"Cute" Bonnie said as her left eyebrow lifted up. "Let's go to the kitchen to find something to eat and this can be our date right now. Put me down" Damon put her down and soon as Bonnie walked around him to get to the kitchen, he slapped Bonnie's butt. Catching her by surprised, Bonnie turned around to stare at him. She was aiming to kick him in the side or maybe his precious family jewels, but Damon caught her leg and scooped her up and rushed to the kitchen to deposit her on the cabinet. Bonnie ended up ordering some chinese food for them. While waiting on the food to arrive, Bonnie told Damon that she was going to go take a show and get ready for bed as well.

"Of course I will join you. Sounds like a plan to me. You didn't have to ask."

"I didn't you just invited yourself as always" Bonnie told him as she climb the stair to her room.

That earned her another slap to the behind, as Damon followed her. "If I'm not there who is going to wash your back for you?" Damon asked as if it was that simple

"I've been getting by fine for the last 13 years"

"That was before me" Damon told her as they stood outside of her bedroom

"No funny business whatsoever" Bonnie told him as she kept him from coming in the room

"If you say so" Damon said as he entered her room. She was a young girl and he expected to see pink every where, but that wasn't the case. Her room was more calmed and relaxed and something that you would relate to peacefulness. She had neutral colors dawing the wall with a nice side bed for her and had her pictures on the far side of the room by her vanity. She dropped her bag by her closet door and pulled out some fresh clothes to get settled into. Bonnie headed into the bathroom and cut on the shower and started to strip. Feeling eyes on her, she looked in the mirror and watched Damon as he watchd her strip. "It's nothing you haven't seen before" she told him as she stood in her bra and tights.

"Doesn't mean that I can't enjoy the view" he told her as he watched her remove those skin tight, tights. She removed her bra and threw it at him and it was sort of hanging off his head, dangling in his face. Next her thongs were next to go and Bonnie jumped in the show. A few minutes later, she felt cool hands contrasting with the heat of her skin as Damon wrapped himself around her. They kissed, talked and even washed each others hair in the shower. When it was over, Damon wrapped Bonnie up in a towel and then himself. Bonnie stood in front of the fogged up mirror and blow dried her hair. Damon went into the room and was semi dress when the door bell rung out. He went back into the bathroom were Bonnie was and told her the food was here. She told him where to get the money to pay for it at and he told her that he'll pay and not to worry about it. The doorbell rung again before she could tell him what to do with his money. Bonnie finished getting ready and walked downstairs in the living room where Damon was and saw that he already had the food out ready to be eaten and he had the t.v. on with all the sofa pillows scattered on the floor and a small blanket that he took from the upstairs closet.

He motioned for her to join him on the floor in front of the coffee table were dinner was laid out for her. They ended up watching "The Dark Knight" and eating their food. When the movie was over Bonnie asked Damon was he spending the night to which he replied yes. They clean up downstairs and cut the light off and headed back up to her room where they both claimed in the bed together. She was glad that their relationship wasn't about sex. Sure they have a good time together, but they make a good time together. Bonnie snuggled up to Damon and he wrapped her into his arms and that's how they feel into a deep sleep together.

Morning came around and the sun was high up in the sky,shining and bright for the rest of the town to see. Bonnie stirred a little bit after hearing something buzz (her cellphone) some where she couldn't be sure about where, nor did she care right now. All she knew was that she was comfortable where she was and she wasn't in the mood to move from this place. She heard something ringing from downstairs but played it off as a wrong caller calling again. She flipped over in Damon's arms and he pulled her back at once like they were one and did this everyday. Bonnie went back to slip after getting comfortable again.

Not being able to sleep right since he left, Elena decided to sleep in her own bed last night and waking up in it this morning left her feeling like a stranger since she's over at the boarding house so much that she usually crashes there all the time. Stefan seemed as if he was walking on egg shells around her lately and she didn't like it one bit, so she told him that she was going to go home alone and given him some space. Since he didn't chase after her like he used to do, she knows that something is really bothering him. She check on him later. She called Bonnie's cell wanting to know how she was doing, but got no answer. She tried Damon and he still didn't return her calls or texts. Wanting to go by Bonnie's just to check on everything, making sure her house was still standing, Elena got showered and dress and headed out. She approached Bonnie's street and turned down the road just to get a glimpse at her house to make sure everything was alright. She passed Bonnie's house and slammed her foot on the brake to stop the car._ Bonnie was home, that can't be right she didn't answer her cell_, Elena thought. She put the car in reverse and came to a stop infront of Bonnie's house. "That's her car alright" Elena stated to herself as she cut the engine to her car and jumped out and headed for Bonnie's front door. She rung the doorbell 3 times and got no answer from her. She started to bang on it as well and got the same results. Elena was searching for a spare emergency key when one of Bonnie's neighbors yelled out to her.

"Young lady, what do you think you are doing?" Mr. Wasilewski one of the few nosy neighbors that Bonnie has on her street, who was out walking his dog this morning

"Just trying to check on a friend of mine, sir, you have a nice day" Elena told him as she tried to keep him on moving so she could get back to her task at hand.

"How come I never seen you around her before?" he asked her

"You have, it's just been a while since I've been back her to see Bonnie. You probably know or have heard of me, Elena Gilbert" she told him as she stood on the edge of Bonnie's porch

"Nope haven't heard of you" Mr. Wasilewski told her

Never not really meeting anyone that hasn't heard of her before, left her in shock. "My family is one of the founding families in this town here" Elena mentioned that, hoping that would have some kind of leaway for her..

"I don't believe that one bit, young lady. There is no such thing as founding families and if it were it would only be the Bennetts, considering that they held land her first and aren't really recognized because they were slaves back then, such a shame. The Bennetts are nice good people, and Bonnie is a doll and a beauty. The rest of you kids just roam the town and destroy it because you have nothing better to do.

Feeling rejected and upset, Elena got back to the main point at hand. "Listen I don't have time for a history lesson right now. I'm here to see my friend and your stopping me from doing that. So if you would be so kind and let me get back to doing what I was doing, I will gladly appreciate it."

"How about you go home and wait for Bonnie to get up, clearly she isn't up or maybe doesn't want to see you if she hasn't open the door" Mr. Wasilewski pointed out

Getting angry by the minute and feeling her patiences wearing thin, she bid Mr. Wasilewski goodbye and hopped in her car and left to only come back a short time later. She tried the doorbell again and still no answer. She searched and searched for a key and kept coming up empty handed until she spotted a small garden that Bonnie must have started sometime ago. She figure that Bonnie loves nature and anything to do with it and searched her garden for a key. She can't believe that Bonnie actually hid her spare key there. Elena really lucked out because Bonnie's neighbor wasn't buying that she was indeed her friend and was probably 5 seconds aways from call the police. Elena roamed the bottom part of the house before making her way upstairs.

"Bonnie, are you up?" Elena called out. She made her way to the top of the stairs and called out for Bonnie again

"Bonnie, it's me, Elena, are you in here?" she called out from behind Bonnie's door. She knocked at the door and twist the door knob to open the door...

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**Bonnie's Bedroom:**

** designers-portfolio/room/transitional/bedrooms/735**

**I tried to find the perfect bathroom to go with the room but it wasn't happening...**

**I don't know if some of y'all know that Wasilewski is Paul's real last name**

**Please review you guys...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry that I haven't been updating like I was supposed to. It's not that I didn't want to I had to take care of my mom because she lost her best friend, road dog, and partner in crime. My Aunt (her sister) died and I haven't had time to think. Everything seems like it's fallen apart and my mom hasn't been the same since my brother's murder and I just been trying to be there for her. I appreciate all of you and I'm trying to get back into things and bring you this story. So I hope you enjoy this small update and stay tune for more...God Bless and thank you viewers...**

Elena open the door to Bonnie's room and walked in and noticed a couple of luggage bags setting in the center of the room. "She must be too tired to unpack" Elena said to herself. Grabbing the bags, Elena moved them out of the way to prevent Bonnie from falling over them when she wakes up. Moving them over to Bonnie's vanity in the room, Elena picked up a picture frame that was decorated all over with the word "Bestie" in all different kinds of writing, that had a picture of her, Bonnie and Care in it from junior year. She couldn't believe how much has happened since this photo was taken. "How did we all dift away from each other?" Elena mumble to herself as she sat the picture frame back down on the vanity and started looking at the other memories that they made all over Bonnie's mirror. She notice some movement at the edge of Bonnie's bed from looking in the mirror. As she looked a little harder she also notice something odd. "Since when did Bonnie have big feet" Elena thought. She heard something that sounding like a growl mixed with a moan that surrounded in the quiet room. She also caught a glimpse of short black hair. She turned around and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Oh My God" Elena semi yelled as her mind caught up with what she was seeing. A GUY in Bonnie's bed with BONNIE. She couldn't see his face because his face was nested in Bonnie's neck and all she can make out is one of his manly tone arms that has Bonnie tightly squeezed against him. Blushing heavily from catching her friend in bed with a GUY, Elena started to make her way to the door feeling that this was an intimate moment for her and she didn't want Bonnie to feel awkward waking up and finding her in the room. "Bonnie, you have some explainning to do" Elena thought (laughing to herself for the "I Love Lucy" line that popped up in her head), it sort of reminded her of the times when Damon would barage in Stefan's room and catch them in a heated and passionate embrace. Getting lost in her own thoughts of sharing a bed with Stefan, Elena seen the mystery man stir. She slowly fell to the floor to prevent from being seen by the mystery guy. She tried to be silent as possible when walking on her hands and knees to reach the door until she heard the ringing of her cell phone in her pocket. Realizing that it was Jeremy calling from the ringtone that she gave him, she hastily tried to shut off the ringing before it woke Bonnie and her mystery guy, but the damagine was already done. Elena heard shuffling and then closed her eyes already knowning that she was caught and thought of away to easy out without being too awkward. First shocked at finding Bonnie in bed with some guy who has midnight black hair and getting caught on top of that, Elena figured that nothing could top this. Boy was she wrong. Feeling the atmosphere change in the room and someone slipping on clothes, Elena opened her eyes and came face to face with the MIA vampire that has had her worried over the past two weeks.

"DAMON" Elena screamed as she took in his appreance and also jolting Bonnie awake. She started to hyperventilate over putting 2 and 2 together and finally coming to the conclusion that he was in fact Bonnie's Mystery Guy.

"Elena" Damon replied calmly as if nothing was wrong with him standing in Bonnie's room half way decent

"Elena?" Bonnie said as she started to get out of the bed. "What are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to see you" she said and then turned the tables on Damon as if he was the one who had just committed a crime. "What are you doing here Damon? Why were you in Bonnie's bed just now? Elena wanted to know.

"I needed my beauty sleep too. Girls aren't the only ones who have a reputation to keep up with"

"I'm not joking, why are you here and most of all why were you in Bonnie's bed?" Elena demanded wanting him to give her an answer right now.

"I was invited unlike you, but to move on from here, why are you here?" Damon shot back at her, getting just a little bit edgy from Elena's awful creeping in and demanding things.

"What!" Elena couldn't believe this. Damon and Bonnie. No way. They despise each other and constantly bash one another. "You aren't making any sense. Bonnie wouldn't do that. She doesn't like vampires. She doesn't like you. Did you find a way to compell her or something" Elena threw out there

Bonnie decided that this was a perfect moment to step in before something bad happens, if the damage hasn't been done already by Elena's words. Bonnie moved to stand in front of Damon in his line of vision of Elena. She knew that Damon wasn't going to physically hurt Elena, but the way Elena was firing off at him, one thought he would.

"Damon is with me, Elena" Bonnie told her, but this wasn't the way that she picture of telling her friends that her and Damon were an item now. Hell, her now boyfriend had a thing for her best friend who also has a relationship with his brother but sometimes acts on feeling for him, how bat shit crazy who that sound out loud.

"B-But why is he here? Why were you guys in bed together"

"Wait a minute, how did you know I was back in town and how did you get in my house?"

"I haven't seen you in 2 weeks and I decided to come by to check on your house just to hoping that you were back and I seen your car in the drive way and I found your spare key and I let myself in to surprise you but I'm the one that is surprise right now.

Feeling like Elena was being a caring friend worrying about her but always manage to turn the situtation back around to her left Bonnie feeling like she was doing the right thing right now.

Feeling the air getting thick in her room, Bonnie slip on her comfortable fury bedroom boots.

"Let's go downstairs" she motion for Elena to move first but she was having a hard time moving her feet. Bonnie got to her bedroom door and called Elena's name again, snapping the girl out of her shock state. Elena followed behind her but not before giving Damon a look like he just backstabbed her in the worst ways. Bonnie headed for the stairs and glanced behind her to make sure Elena was still there and went down them. She went into the kitchen and started to brew a fresh pot of coffee.

"Coffee?" she asked Elena

"No, I'm good. Bonnie, what is going on?"

Really Elena, you just bascially seen me and Damon in bed together and you still can't figure it out yet, Bonnie wanted to scream at her.

"Look, when I left to take sometime for myself, it was just me and when I turned around there was Damon. A lot has happened and long story short we decided to give us a try. I ended up finding myself and someone that was willing to save me like I was willing to save them. I know that it is hard for you to understand, but the only thing that I can ask of you is to be happy and be there for me.

"You and Damon are an item?"

"Yes"

"Bonnie I don't understand why would you do this? This isn't like you. Why you of all people would get involve with Damon. After all he has done, I don't get it" Elena fired off at Bonnie

"Wow, if I didn't know any better Elena, I could have sworn that you were JEALOUS, but that's crazy because you love Stefan, and it's always going to be STEFAN, right Elena?" Bonnie slapped back at her as she turned to pour her a cup of coffee.

"I'm just worried about you. How do I know that this isn't some kind of joke or if he hasn't compelled you or something" Elena said

"Elena, do you hear yourself right now? I'm a WITCH, I've been taking care of myself, you, my friends and the town for all this time and I will never let someone do that. Unless Damon is Esther's bastard child from some other dimension, than I highly doubt that he can compell me"

"You do know that he was all hung up on me before, right?" Bonnie just stared at Elena like she just lost her mind. "I don't want you to get hurt. He is always trying to find ways to get me to see him as a better choice for me instead of Stefan. I just want you to be careful"

Bonnie just laughed at what Elena just told her. First she couldn't believe Elena of all people just said what she said and then to make matters worst, she craved the attention that Damon use to give her.

"Well he won't be getting you to see that anymore Elena. I'm with him now and he is with me. If you or anyone else can't accept that then that's on you. We were waiting to tell everyone together, but I don't care anymore. You know I'm gald that you know now. I didn't know how I would approach you with all of this, but now I'm gald that you came over and seen us in bed together. Bonnie told Elena as she started getting heated about how Elena was acting like an ex girlfriend of all things.

"Bonnie I don't want Damon, I just..."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it"

"I want you to know what your doing and to be happy"

"Newsflash Elena, no one knows what their doing when it comes to a relationship. You only want the best for each other. I thought you would understand with Stefan willing to give his life for you, but still your here trying to talk me out of giving this relationship with Damon a try because he was stuck on you.

"Bonnie, you're not understanding what I'm trying to say"

"Well spell it out for me Elena, because the only thing that I hear coming out of your mouth is Damon wants you and no one else. Am I wrong" Bonnie asked as she stood on the otherside of the island waiting for Elena to answer her.

Feeling like she was losing her point of focus on things, Elena ran her right hand threw a lock of her hair and deposited it behind her right ear. She then looked Bonnie in the eyes and told her how she really felt.

"Look, I know that I my sound shallow right now, but I am only looking out for you. Damon isn't the right choice for you, he will only hurt you. He doesn't think about how his actions might hurt someone in the long run. Look at what he did to Caroline. Don't you care about what she would think about this?" Elena asked hoping that Bonnie would see her reasoning and end whatever this is with Damon before stuff got out of hand.

Bonnie felt like Elena just slapped her in the face right now. "Everything that I do is for my friends and this town. How dare you use Caroline situation against me like that. I haven't lived my life because of YOU. I have given up my entire family, happiness, and hopes of wanting to keep you alive and you have the audacity to stand before me as if I'm the one that is wrong." said Bonnie as she sqaured off with Elena

Before Elena could right her wrong with Bonnie, Damon was infront of her.

"I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish here, but it's not going to work. All this time I chased after you like a wounded dog and you never wanted me, you wanted the power that you held over me, and now that I moved on your a selfish child who doesn't like to share the attention. Well guess what, I don't see you that way anymore. All I wanted was for you to admit that you had some type of feelings for me and yet all you did was drag me along your road of power over anyone who was foolish enough to give you anything that you wanted. I'm with Bonnie and she is with me. We have something that I won't let you or anyone take from either of us. You need to take a good, long, hard look at yourself and ask yourself why you of all people should be the one that everyone dies for.

Elena was almost in tears from what Damon just said. She can never forgive herself for all the harm that she has brought her friends and family and for Damon to throw that in her face was gut wreching. She watched as Damon walk around the island and engulf Bonnie from behind in a loving comfortable embrace as he sooth her down from blowing up. He past Bonnie and fix himself a strong cup of black coffee since he didn't have his drink of choice at the moment and sat down at the kichen table.

"I think you should go" Bonnie flat out told her as she poured the remaining coffee from her cup down the sink drain.

Elena shook her head but before she left she called out to Bonnie and told her that she missed her and would see her soon.

Damon called Bonnie over and made room for her to sit on his lap. He knew that what Elena just told Bonnie was at the fore front of her mind and she would drive herself crazy with all the drama that Miss I -don't-know had laid on her.

"Don't let what she said get to you."

Bonnie just looked at him as he watched with worry of her next move. "Well it's kind of hard not to. I want to talk to Caroline before Elena runs and blabs everything in her self distraught sprial, she told him

"Wait before you do that, I want you to know that whatever happend between me and Caroline, happened between us and is in the past. I would never hurt you. Do you believe me?" Damon wanted to know as he caressed Bonnie's left cheek with his right hand

"I know that, I would just feel better if I talked to Caroline first and see where she stands and make sure she is okay." she told him. Damon wanted to compell Elena to stay away from Bonnie the first chance that he gets but he knew that Bonnie wouldn't be down for that. Bonnie watched as Damon conjured up some plan.

"Whatever you are planning against Elena just drop it. No matter what she said today, I'm sticking with you in this" she told him as she gave him a peck on the lips. Wanting more kisses from her Damon grabbed her face and looked her in the eyes.

"I can give you a whole series of books of why I don't deserve you, but I'm glad that I have you" he told her as he gave her a long sweet kiss.

"You have me. Since when do you have me?" Bonnie played with him

"Since the D.R., but if you wanna go deeper..." Damon than ran his large hands up Bonnie's back underneath her shirt as he kissed her neck. Bonnie let a out a content sigh and gave him a smile giggle.

"It's too early in the morning for you to be bad"

"It's never too early for me"

Laughing at his silly reply, Bonnie got up before her and Damon made the kitchen their playroom.

"Where you going?"

"I need to shower and get ready to go talk with Caroline" she told him

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"I need to shower too" Damon told her as he stood and removed his shirt

"Ah, see about that, I don't think that such a good ideal" Bonnie mentioned as Damon started to slowly advance on her

"And why not?" Damon said as he kept coming closer to his girl

"I don't have time to play with you this morning. I have to much on my plate to do"

"Who said anything about playing, Judgey" Damon said as he stood chest to chest with Bonnie

"No one, I just assume that that's what you were doing" Bonnie said feeling embarassed that she called him out on trying to seduce her and that wasn't the case with him but another part of him begs to differ.

Damon moved closer, if that was even possible, to her. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie" Damon said as he watched her shiver from calling out her name and his close proximity to her. "We can play if you want or we can shower like I had planned, you take your pick" he told her. As she was getting ready to answer, Damon picked her up by the waist and had her deposited on his hard cock waiting for her answer.

"That's not fair. Your clouding my judgement right now" Bonnie said as she looked down at Damon

"Well babe, let me make that decision for you" Damon then speeded up the stairs to Bonnie's bedroom bathroom where they both showered and PG-13 played. After all they didn't have much time.

Damon got a called from the Sheriff wanting him to meet her at a run down house off of I-26 to check something suspicious out. Agreeing to meet her, he left Bonnie making her breakfast bidding her a sexy see you later with a kiss and he was out the door. Bonnie got her phone and sent Caroline a text letting her know that she was back in town and asked her if she would meet her at the mall. As soon as she sat her cell down on the island it beeped signaling that she had a message, but before she could read what it was Caroline was calling her. Bonnie answered the call but couldn't get a word in.

"I'm missed you so much. Next time you want to get up and leave, take me with you. How are you? What are you doing? Are you okay? Caroline fired off like a worried mother having her daughter return home for the first time away. After calming her down and making sure that she was alright, Bonnie told Caroline that she would meet her in an hour. Bonnie hung up with Caroline and contemplated if she should called Elena and invite her. Deciding against it, Bonnie finished cleaning up, grabbing her jacket and keys she jump in her car and headed to the mall to wait on Caroline.

Caroline made it to the mall with 5 minutes to spare and spotted Bonnie before she spotted her. She ran to Bonnie as if her life was on the line. "Don't you ever leave me anymore" Caroline said making Bonnie feel like a child scolded by her mom as other shoppers in the mall looked on at them.

"Nice to see you to Care" Bonnie said as her and Caroline had an all out hug fest. They started walking until they stop by Starbucks and both order a mocha frappe and took their seats in a table by the window. Caroline watched Bonnie and the way she was acting made Caroline smile. Bonnie seemed happy and that's all she wanted for Bonnie to be happy and something happend and her inner noseiness kicked in.

"Tell me everything and don't leave anything out, young lady"

Bonnie played with her straw paper as she figured out how to tell Caroline all that has happened to her these past 2 weeks. She told her all about the Dominican Republic and that she actually saw Miguel in person too.

"I'm so Jealous right now. When Elena hears this she is going to freak big time" Caroline said, but she didn't mess the way that Bonnie reacted when she mentioned Elena's name. Something was up, but what?

"Bonnie, what going on? I've mentioned Elena's name and you look as if she has did something, what happened?...Tell me."

Bonnie let out a much needed breath to get her through this. She just hope that Caroline won't be to harsh or controlling over what she has to tell her.

"How would you feel if I told you that I was dating someone who has done bad things in the past and one thing that he did was something bad to someone who I love like a sister"

Caroline thought of what Bonnie just told her and made a list of all the people that have ever done something bad to her...

_Matt- In 3rd grade stuck gum in her mini golden locks and she had to get her hair cut and it was horrible_

_Tyler- before they got together, he used to think that she was a dumb blonde off the block and now he is her life_

_Elena- Stole Matt in 8th grade when she told her that he was the first boy that she loved and Elena ended up accepting Matt's offer to the dance that year. Even though we were young, it still hurt knowing your friend would do that to you._

_Damon- that jerk compelled me and used me as his toy for all of his pleasures whether feeding or sexual and I wouldn't have known about it if I wasn't murdered, so that went well._

_WAIT A MINUTE...BONNIE SAID THAT SHE WAS DATING SOMEONE WHO HAS DONE SOMETHING BAD IN THE PAST...DATING, MEANING THAT ELENA WAS DROPPED FROM THE EQUATION AND TYLER WAS HER BOYFRIEND. SO THAT LEFT MATT AND DAMON. MATT HASN'T REALLY HURT HER, NOT LIKE...DAMON...OH MY GOD! DAMON._

"You're dating Damon Salvatore?" Caroline screamed at her

Bonnie covered her ears from the high pitched yelling and turned her face to the window of the shop as other customers turned about to see what the big fuss was about.

"Yes" Bonnie said

Caroline didn't know what to say so Bonnie kept on talking to her. "I'm sorry for what he did to you back then and I know that it's something you can't ever forget no matter how much you try and I know that this is going to sound selfish of me, but I need to know how do you feel about this? About me and Damon? Caroline had so much going through her head right now that she was thankful that she was a vampire to process all that information at one time.

"Bonnie when I first seen you today, you seemed happy and that's something that I haven't seen in awhile that I thought you buried away in you a long time ago. Nothing means more to me than you being happy. What happened between me and Damon was unforturnate but don't let that keep you from doing what you want and getting what you need. If he is the one that is truly making you happy then I can't be mad at that, but at least I can kick his ass for you if he happens to step out of line." Caroline said as she smiled her way

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She jump out of her seat and around the table to hug Caroline. She also told Caroline the other deets of the story that she was leaving out about Damon. If someone would have told her earlier this month that Damon and Bonnie were going to be an item in the near future, she would have personally sent them to the looney bin in a drop of a hat. Bonnie also told Caroline about how Elena found her and Damon and how she reacted.

"She's mad that Damon has moved on to you and isn't going to be paying her any attention" Caroline blatantly told her. "It's going to take sometime for her but she will survive."

"I know, I just thought that she would at least be willing to understand, but all she kept doing was throwing up the fact that Damon was hung up on her for the longest. I mean god forbid if she is not the shining star of town, but enough is enough. I want that butterfly feeling in my gut when a guy does something special, I want that phone call at the end of the night from him, I want a Tyler, I want a Stefan, I want happiness and I got it and the fact that Elena doesn't understand that is sad.

Caroline knew where Bonnie was coming from. It's not everyday in Mystic Falls if a guy see you before Elena and wants you instead of her. I know she can't help her looks, but to not know what you are doing when you're in someone's face all the time and using their affections for your selfish gain is way over the line even for her.

They gathered their purses and threw the remaining of their frappes away before doing some much needed shopping. Each girl left the mall with 5 bags and a friendly carefree smile. Bonnie headed to the grill for an early dinner and ran into Matt. She never really could understand how someone sweet as him was delt a shitty hand in life. He works his ass off and for someone who has the world caving in on him does a wonderful job at hiding from the world. She order her food and watched Matt make his rounds around the semi busy restaurant when she felt someone setting in front of her.

"Good thing that I'm not the jealous type" Damon replied as he grabbed a fry off her plate

"I know, your the psychotic type, which is worst by the way" Bonnie winked at him

"True, but you wouldn't have me any other way, my Bonnie-cup" said Damon as he gave Bonnie a wicked smile.

"What did Sheriff Forbes want?" Bonnie asked him. Damon told her all about how the sheriff stumble upon a vampire's new hide out and asked him if he could tell if the vampire was still here or not.

"So, do you need some help with that or did the vampire already leave town?"

"It's nothing that I can't handle. I took out 5 vampires at once" Damon flexed as he told her

"I almost took down an original vamp, so I think that I win this round.

They talked some more before they headed out the grill together. Damon walked her to her car and gave her a kiss. He told her that he was going to stop by the boarding house and let Stefan now that he was back and he would called and check on her later.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks again for the reviews and prayers and thoughts for my family. This Chapter is kind of rushed but so is life...Thanks for taking the time to read a new chapter**

Elena jumped in her Explorer and drove straight to the Boarding House, clearly and visilby upset by the way that Damon just lashed out at her. "He needs some space to breathe and he didn't mean what he said", she told herself as she kept driving. Once at the Boarding House, Elena storm right in without knocking and was thankful for the silence and emptyness that the house gave her. "Stefan" she called out for him but go no answer in return. She sat down on the sofa feeling as if she was going to collaspe from the mindfuck that she witness not to long ago in the form of her best friend and the guy she had feelings for. Elena sat in the living room/den area of the Boarding House contemplating how everything in her life seems to be upside down and screw her over all at the same time. She was having an awful morning and wanted some form of normalcy and would take it anyway that she can get it. She rose from the sofa and approached Damon's stash preparing to pour herself a glass of whiskey feeling like that would numb the pain of what she was feeling right now. She grab one of the serving glasses off the makeshift bar and and some whiskey. She fixed herself a drink and approach Damon's chair and sat down and wondered to herself why Damon was being this way. So lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Stefan calling her until he stood in front of her staring at her.

"Hey, what's the matter? I went by to see you this morning but you weren't there. Is everything alright?" Stefan asked his girlfriend. She has been distance lately and he has tried not to read to much into it, but it's hard not to. He also noticed that she had a drink in her hand. "Elena, what happened?"

"Damon, he...he..." she could get out what she wanted to say about him

"Damon? ...You said Damon, is something wrong? What about Damon, Elena?" Stefan wanted to know. If something is wrong with Damon than she needs to say it. "Elena, look at me. What is going on with Damon?"

"He's back" she told him...

"Okay, is something wrong with him? Is he hurt" Stefan pushed her to answer the question. He knew his brother could take care of himself but every where his brother went he attracts attention whether bad or good and with that comes enemies.

"I don't know Stefan. He did something horrible and unforgettable" Elena told him as she rose from the chair and pace back and forth behind Stefan.

Feeling confused and down right worried, Stefan didn't know what to think at this point. He turned to Elena and watched her pace over one of Damon's prized possession (His RUG) with a strange look of decit marring her face

"What did Damon do?"

"He knew how much she ment to me and he did it anyway. He's trying to make me jealous of her and that's why he is doing this. I was the only one out there worring about him when no one else would and this is what he does to me?"

"Who?"

"Damon" Elena getting upset just thinking about it

"Wait. What are you saying?" Stefan asked her

"I got up this morning and I decided to stop by Bonnie's to just check on her house and to see if she came back and she did. So, I let myself in and went to her room and she was in there with Damon"

"Come again? Damon was inside of Bonnie's house. With Bonnie?" Stefan wanted her to clarify that he indeed heard her right.

"That's not the worst part. They were...they were...in bed together cuddled up with one another" Elena said as she tried to keep her emotions in check

"Are you sure" Stefan tumbled out the words trying to actually understand what Elena just told him.

"Of course I'm sure, Stefan. I seen it with my own eyes. He didn't even look sorry. He knew that Bonnie was off limits and he still went after her. WHY? Elena screamed out

Treading slow, Stefan wanted to know why Elena was so upset about this. It's not like her and Damon are together. That would be him and her. "Well if that's the case we should be happy for them"

That snapped something in Elena. Stopping her pacing, she turned and flipped the fuck out on Stefan. "NO, NO, NO. He is only going to hurt her like he has hurt me. I don't want Bonnie to have to go through that." Shaking her head to stop the images of Damon and Bonnie in bed together, Elena continued on. "This can't be happening right now. How could he and Bonnie do this? Whatever they have it's not going to work.

Stefan couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. "What do you mean, Elena?"

"Bonnie knows how Damon is about me and I don't know what and why she is doing this. It won't be long until she see the truth and see Damon for what he really is."

"And what's that?" Stefan wanted to know

"A conniving vampire." That seems to sum up what I'm feeling right now, Elena thought to herself.

"Why can't you be happy for them? Bonnie can take care of herself and I'm pretty sure that Damon isn't going to hurt her. Now to me it seems that you are upset that Damon has moved on from you to Bonnie. Isn't that what you wanted all this time? You don't have feeling for Damon, do you Elena?" Stefan wanted to know. How could the love of his life be standing infront of him acting like this about his brother, someone who she told him she didn't have feelingi for and now this.

"Stefan it's not that. All I'm saying is that Damon was stuck on me to the point of obession and now he is with Bonnie. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Well Elena, you know as well as I do that Bonnie doesn't take the crap that we do from Damon. I think it's a good time for him to learn something more and not just something from the past."

Not following where Stefan was going with this, she asked him, "What do you meaan?"

"All Damon has been doing is living by other's means of him and never for himself. For the last 100+ years, Damon has devoted his life to Katherine and her freedom and then he came here and tried to repeat the cycle but now he has something to look forward to with Bonnie"

"I guess your right" she told him

Elena and Stefan talked some more about them and life and spent the day together watching movies "On Demand" when they heard the front door open and close.

"Hello, brother...Evil" Damon referred to Stefan and Elena as he saw them lounged on the living room sofa together.

Stefan sat up with Elena so he could have a word with Damon. "Can I get a minute with you?" Stefan asked Damon

"I'm sure whatever you have to say brother can be said in front of you human voicemail" Damon smiled at Stefan as his head fell and Elena as she got a stupid look on her face

"You don't have to be mean Damon" Elena told him

All sillyness fell from Damon's face as he stared at Elena. "You want to talk to me about being mean. You don't have anything to say to me about being mean, ELENA"

Elena shook her head and let it fall as Damon and Stefan looked at her. "I didn't mean to say that".

Stefan didn't understand what was going on right now but his gut told him that he wasn't going to like the answer. "What is he talking about, Elena"

Elena was figuring out how could she explain the situation to Stefan without seeming like she was jealous. "I was shock like I told you about Damon and Bonnie, and I...I...I" she couldn't finished her sentence because Damon took over for her

"Oh princess, don't beat around the bush now, that isn't like you Elena" Damon sarcastically said to Elena. "She bascially told Bonnie that I was going to hurt her by being stuck on her(Elena) and she didn't want that for Bonnie. Good thing that Bonnie can make her own decisions. Bonnie and I have come to a understanding on things now."

Stefan knew it was something that he wasn't going to like but he should have know better by now. "So you and Bonnie?"

"No me and Medusa, of course me and Bonnie"

"Listen Damon, I know that you don't like to talk about your feelings, but" Stefan couldn't finish that thought because Damon cut him off

"Not going to happen baby brother. Whatever me and Bonnie got is between us and is no one elses business. Listen Steffie, I'm very touch that you want to have "THE TALK" with me but I think I got that cover. It's me and Bonnie and she isn't going to hurt me and I'm not going to hurt her no matter how hard desperate people want us to fail" Damon said and stared at Elena

Elena had enough being the jealous punching bag for him and stood from the sofa "Look, I'm sorry for what I said, I just don't want to see Bonnie hurt. It wasn't that long ago that you where begging me to see you as this alright person that doesn't kill people like he did when he first came to town.

Damon just laughed at her. "You were trying to turn me into Stefan and don't act like I was the only one that had feelings for the other. Well you got your wish and I won't be bothering you anymore now that I have Bonnie on top, excuse me, with me" Damon happily smiled at Elena's shocked face

Stefan just stood where he was taking in the new infomation of Damon and Bonnie having sex and Damon telling Elena that he isn't going to go after her anymore. He couldn't believe that this day was here. One that he was waiting to come for awhile and now that it's here, it bittersweet.

"I'm happy for you and I want you to get everything that you want but if you step out of line with Bonnie, let's say that those aneurysm that she gives you will feel like heaven when I'm done with you.

"What about her? That not fair" Damon said

"Oh, I plan on talking to Bonnie as well"

Elena had to say her piece before Damon looses her mind. "Look Damon, believe it or not"

"I don't" Damon told her

"Damon, please hear her out" Stefan pleaded with Damon, also so he could hear what Elena had to say.

Taking a deep breath, Elena continued. "Damon, look, I'm just shock that you and Bonnie are together, together, but don't take that as I'm not happy for you and her. I just don't want to see her hurt

"and she won't be, at least not for me, but what about you? You aren't slick enough to be playing games and planting false seeds in Bonnie's mind but you do it anyway.

"Nothing I say can change the way that you think about me, and since I'm such a bad person, I wouldn't have been there for you all those times when everyone would doubt you including Bonnie.

"You never change do you? Your just like Katherine, even though you don't want to be, it's in your blood and nature to be so self centered and never about anyone else. Your right and I did used to be all about you and Bonnie use to second guess my choices on alot of things, but you know what, I'm glad she did because messing with you would have gotten me killed along time ago and Bonnie too. Now, I'm looking out for Bonnie now and I will not stand by and watch her get hurt time and time again for people, friend or not.

"Bonnie can make her own decisions and if she wants to do something she can" Elena told Damon

"Only when it's convenient for you, right Dollface"

"Don't call me that and that's not true" Elena said with a pissed off look on her face

"You say TOMATO, I say tomato

"Okay, look I'm glad to see you back in one peace. By the way, where did you go?" Stefan asked

"Heaven, if I ever saw one"

"What" Stefan asked him with a dumb found look and voice

"Dominican Republic"

"Why did you go all the way down there?" Elena voiced out

"It's where Bonnie picked, so I went" Damon said not revealing that he actually followed Bonnie to the D.R.

"How is she" Stefan asked feeling the friend in him come out

"She's doing fine now considering that this morning started off rocky, but she enjoyed herself while in the D.R. and she is much relaxed now.

"I have to call Bonnie and talk with her" Elena said as she called Bonnie from her cell

"Don't upset her, or say anything stupid" Damon said

"Why, because you have that covered" Elena told him

"Aren't we becoming the little comedian now. Don't quick your day job sweetie"

"Damon" said Stefan as her heard Bonnie's cell go straight to voicemail

"Fine, I came home to let you know I'm back in town, but I can see that you have your hands full, so I'll be with Bonnie.

"okay"

"Can you tell Bonnie that I love her and will call her later"

"No" Damon said as serious as a heart attack

"Why not?"

"Because Elena, she needs to hear it from you. Not me, YOU?"

"She's not answering her cell"

"Gee, I wounder why" said Damon

"Look I gotta go, I have somewhere else to be"

"Alright"

Damon left and Stefan and Elena had a small talked that ended with Stefan needing sometime to think things out and Elena ended up going home alone. She pulled up to her house and got out and went in. She locked up for the night and headed upstairs to her room. Once their she sat on the edge of her bed and listen to the different thoughts going through her mind. She fished her cell out of her purse and dailed Bonnie again. This time Bonnie picked up the phone.

"Hello" said Bonnie

"Hi, it me" said Elena breathless

"I know" Bonnie said as she waited for Elena to continue

"I'm sorry for how things turned out this morning and I never ment for things to happen that way.

"Well they did" Bonnie told her

"I know, I know"

"Is there anything else that you need?"

"Yeah, can we met up tomorrow for lunch or something and talk?"

"Sure, I'll let Caroline know"

"No, just us"

"okay, I'm still going to call Caroline so she can meet me after"

"okay that's fine"

"bye"

"Bonnie" Elena said but Bonnie already ended the call

Elena sat her cell on the stand next to her bed and rubbed her face up and down until Jeremy stumbled into her room.

"Hey, you alright"

"No, but I will be"

"What's wrong?" Jeremy said as he came closer to Elena"

"I don't know how to tell you this but you will find out sooner or later"

"What?"

"Bonnie, she...she... her and Damon.."

"What about her and Damon?"

"They are together" Elena said as she watch Jeremy register what she just said

"What's going on? Do we have a new danger in town and they are working on it right now? Why didn't she call me and tell me this. I should be there with her right now." Jeremy said as he started to back out the room

"No, Jer. They are together, together. As in seeing one another"

"What? No. Not Bonnie"

"I seen it with my own eyes"

"I have to talk to Bonnie"

"Don't. Not right now. She wants to be alone right now and we will see her tomorrow"

"How can this be? Just a couple of weeks ago they were getting into agruments and now they are dating" Jeremy said feeling his chances of getting back with Bonnie slimming down

"I don't know. They took a trip together and now they are an item" Elena told her brother

"What trip? I didn't know that she left town"

"Yeah, they went to the Dominican Republic and came back a couple. Who would have thought that?

"This is crazy. I'm headed in for the night, if you need anything call me" Jeremy said as he made his way back to his room to drown his hopes and dreams on a small flask of vodak.

"Goodnight Jer" Elena said as she got ready for bed and turn off all the lights and laid in slience in the bed going over how the day went.

Bonnie finished her nightly routine and came out of the bathroom wearing a dark green camisole with matching bedtime shorts

"You know green is my favorite color"

"Really, I thought it was black with the clothes, boots and all" Bonnie said with her hands on her hips

"Could be, but I prefer green" Damon said and winked at her from his spot on the bed.

Bonnie went over to the bed and started to uncover it and climb in. Damon followed her after he lost his shirt, pants, and boots. Damon wrapped his long stong arms around Bonnie as they laid face to face to one another as Bonnie ran her finges through his hair.

"So, how did it go with Stefan" Bonnie asked

Damon told her everything that happend at the Boarding House today. He watched all the different emotions play across Bonnie's face at hearing some of the things that Stefan and Elena said to him

"Sounds like you had a rough day today" said Bonnie as she massaged Damon's scalp and trailed her hand down to his neck to the front part of his chest, down to his tone stomach

"Rough? No. Crazy and unbelievable? Double Yes. But in the end, it was all worth it to have you right here right now" Damon told her as Bonnie leaned in and kissed him

"You know Mr. Salvatore" Bonnie said as she pushed Damon on his back on the bed and straddle him and feeling his cock waking up

"Yes" Damon said with that feeling of needing her rising inside of him

"You have been a patience man and I was wondering if you have heard of the saying "That Good things come to those who wait" Bonnie said as she ran her nails up and down Damon's front view of his body

Damon ran his hands up her beautiful thighs and would have a nice grip on them when she would rub those sexy fingers over him. The feeling felt like he would combust at any moment and he wouldn't give a damn who knew it too.

"Yes I have, do I get a prize?" Damon said as he tried to stay focus on Bonnie's face and not her curvy hips which at the moment was waking up every hair and sensory on his body as she moved in a hypnotic rhythm.

Bonnie leaned down and whispered in his ear "Only if you promise not to yell out"

"O..." Damon didn't get to finish because in that very same moment, Bonnie was abusing his neck in toe curling kisses and some how his boxers and her shorts disappeared and she know had his cock engulfed inside of her warm heat. The feeling was almost too much for Damon but he was a trooper in the long run. "Fuck, Bonnie"

Bonnie had a small smile on her face because she had the baddest vampire in Mystic Falls at the moment crumbling like a teenager. Bonnie rode him so hard that Damon lost his breath at one point and he's a vampire too. Bonnie had a slight sweat that was given her body that loving glowing look as Damon rose to lick some off her right should as he helped her drive his cock deeper into her. Changing positions, Damon flipped them over as Bonnie was now on her back with her left leg raised, going over Damon's right shoulder, as he drove her over and over the edge again and again.

"I need a cigarette" Damon said. Bonnie just giggled at his antics

"No you don't. You don't even smoke"

"After that, I need to"

"Shut up. Come on, let take a shower" Bonnie told him as she sat up with the sheet around her

"I can't even move after that"

"Really?"

"Yes really" Damon said.

Bonnie decided to test that theory. She dropped the sheet from around her body and trailed in a slow pace to the shower. Seeing this, their was no way that Damon was ever going to give her and this up, no way.

Damon was in the bathroom on top of her before she open the shower curtain. The had a couple of rounds of sex in the shower before they hopped in bed together in a content bliss.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own TVD or its character just writing this story...**

Bonnie awoke feeling as if she was living a new life in a new world. Turning over and seeing Damon still sleep with a content, peaceful look on his face, she knew that she was okay and that they were going to be okay. Bonnie easied out of bed, seeing that it was nearing 10:30 in the morning, and made her way over to the window. Peering outside, Bonnie watched a couple of kids play about. She saw Megan, a little girl who she use to babysit awhile back play with her little playmates and suddenly she thought about all the time her, Elena and Caroline used to do that when they were little. They were so inseparable back then that Grams bought Elena and Caroline the same shirts that she had and they would walk around town looking like triplets at one point or another with the same hairstyles too. She would give anything to relived that moment with her friends and her Grams. There was no one like her Grams and no one will ever be. Sometimes she would have her moments of disappointments of what would Grams think about her doing this and that. Would she approve of her dealings with the devil for her friends or would Grams disown her for her relationship with Damon? Bonnie turned from the window and looked at Damon streched out in her bed. Bonnie would like to keep in mind that Grams only wanted to see her happy regardless of what she had to do to get it, as long as she was happy and she was. Bonnie headed downstairs to eat breakfast and make a couple of phone calls. She ended up making herself useful and started making the batter for her homemade French Toast. She had a banana to hold her over and washed it down with a glass of apple juice. She went to the living room and took a seat and turnt on t.v. when she decided to call Caroline and let her know what the plan was today and where to meet her. It wasn't until Bonnie was on the phone with Caroline when Damon made his presence known.

"Caroline, I will see you in a little while, Dracula decided to rise from his slumber" Bonnie said as Damon gave her a dirty look for being ignored for a baby vamp and for calling him Dracula. Bonnie hung up the cordless phone and gave Damon a "What" look.

"Why do I got to be Dracula?" Damon asked as he boxed her in on the leather La-Z-Boy recliner

"It was either that or Count Dracula. If you want to be a baby about then, Count, it is then." Bonnie smirked very cocky at Damon

"I'm going to give you 3 seconds to come up with something better and badass than Dracula or Count or else your going to regret it" Damon told her in a playful dark tone.

Bonnie new that he knew that she was just kidding, but if he wants her to stroke his ego then she's game for that

"1"

Okay, Bonnie had to think of something quick before Damon do what he said he was going to do. "How about, Blue? You know because your eyes are Blue"

"How about No, you know as in HELL NO"

"2" Damon said as he started to set his plan in motion, very well knowing that Bonnie will fail to delivery this time.

"okay, fine" Bonnie started to wonder and one word caught her attention and very well reminded her of Damon. "Don't be mad but I think that NEMO fits you"

Damon stopped his advances on her. "Why NEMO"?

"It's one of my favorite movies and aren't you too proving to others that you can succeed out their in a dangerous world?"

"I don't have to prove to others that I can do anything, I know I can, and you want to know why I know I can?"

"Because your NEMO?" Bonnie hinted at him with a cute smile

Damon grabbed Bonnie and threw her over his shoulder, caveman style. Bonnie let out a light playful giggle at him. Damon deposited her on the table and saw a smile come cross her face.

"No. Because my name is Damon Fucking Salvatore" he said and then slowly slipped some ice (cold) cubes down Bonnie's very thin camisole. Bonnie jumped off the table and hopped from one foot to the other trying to get the ice cubes out of her shirt. But the only problem was, the more she moved the more slowly the ice cubes melted and made their way to her shorts.

"I'm going to kill you" Bonnie told Damon as she manage to work the remainder of the ice from under her shirt.

"kill, hurt, blast, pain, only my Bonnie-cup know what words to use to get my attention" Damon mocked her

"It's cool, NEMO. We all have 1 or 2 tricks up our sleeves, right" Bonnie winked at him and went to the fridge to get her items to make her breakfast

Damon knew what she was hinting at and he for one didn't want an angry, slient, pissed off witch coming after him. In the past he could control one, but Bonnie comes from a strong blood line and she is a whole lot stronger and wiser now. Damon watched as she prepared what look like French Toast and took over for her.

"I got this, why don't you have a seat"

"I'm good, I'm way more than capable of fixing breakfast, why don't you have a seat"

"No I have it, you go and sit and I will finish this"

Bonnie fixed herself some more apple juice and Damon had her French Toast done and waiting on her.

They made small talk here and there and Bonnie went on about her morning routine and got ready for the day. Damon couldn't take the awkardness of everything that happen this morning and with her being quiet and being Bonnie doesn't feel right, so he took matters into his own hands. When Bonnie made her way downstairs Damon used he vampire speed to maneuvre her and gave her a kiss that made her wonder why she ever got out of bed with him.

"What was that for?" Bonnie said as she looked up at Damon as he caressed her neck

"Nothing, I just felt like doing that" Damon said as he kissed her again

"Well, as much as I love kissing you, I have to go and meet Elena"

"Whatever she says doesn't matter and it's you and me, remember that" Damon told her as he played with

"I know, I just hope she knows and understands that" Bonnie said as she took Damon's hand and lead him to the front door. They stepped outside and Bonnie locked her door and approached Damon. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "By the way,...Payback is a Bitch, my hostile Nemo." Bonnie said as she rubbed his chest. "but I will have my revenge." Bonnie said as she made her way to her car, "I will call you later."

**-Mystic Grill-**

When Bonnie arrived at the Grill, she noticed Elena already seated in the booth off to the side of the resatuarant. Bonnie approached her and gave her a tiny "Hi" and sat down in seat opposite Elena.

"Thanks for meeting me"

"We both need to get some things off of our chest" Bonnie said as she rested her arms on the table in front of her. She watched as Elena flinched in her seat as she tried to start the conversation off some where.

"Okay, since we don't know where to start how about you tell me why it is bothering so much that me and Damon are together?"

"It's not, Bonnie. I just want you to be happy and I don't believe that Damon is the right one for you. He doesn't have a good past, I mean he did almost kill you"

Bonnie could believe what came out of Elena's mouth. "Do you hear yourself right now? He almost killed me and I almost killed him. He saved you and I save you time and time again. I don't have to but I do, because silly me your my friend and I don't want you to die, Elena. So if that's all you got because you don't want me and Damon together, than boo hoo, cry me a freaking river." Bonnie blasted at a shocking Elena.

"Bonnie, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. All I'm saying is that Damon is unpredictable and I don't want you to get hurt"

"Elena, this is Mystic Falls, where Evil is welcomed. You of all people know that I can take Damon. Let's be real with one another, your upset that Damon isn't following you around like a lost soul and isn't coming on to you like he use to. I don't get it. This is what you wanted all along and now that you got, it you don't want it?"

"No Bonnie, I'm not"

"Why does it seem like it's the same thing with you over and over? I'm not trying to be a bitch when I say this or try to be mean, You never could take rejection well or stand for anyone to take your shine. I get it, I do, but I don't want your shine or your attention, you can have it, but one thing you can't have is Damon. You think that I don't know that he was stuck on you for an entire year? Well I do and I'll admit that it did had me worried before we came back but I'm not anymore. Me and Damon had a long talk among other things and we did talk about you and what others would think about us being together and it doens't matter anymore."

Elena took a sip of her water to moist her throat and took a good look at Bonnie, her best friend, her savior, and sister about all. "Bonnie, this isn't us. We don't fight, we understand one another and if you feel that you can be happy with Damon then go ahead."

"Why does that sound like your stamp of approval, when I (we) don't need it?"

"I know that Bonnie, I'm just pointing it out"

"So, where does this leave us? Are we okay? Do you have something else that is bothering you about me and Damon?"

"Everything is good on my part. What about you? Are you positive that you want to do this?"

"How many times did you ask yourself the same question when you first started to date Stefan?"

"Not enough. I just jump right in with Stefan and never looked back because at the time, he was my safe comfort and that was what I needed at the moment and now we aren't broken up but I'm giving him space right now"

"Why?"

"Because I was acting like a jealous person when it came to Damon and his relationship with you and I might have said something out there and now Stefan wants some space and time to think.

Now she got Bonnie curious as to what she said to make Stefan want to push himself away from her at the moment. "What did you say?"

Elena looked down at the booth table below her. How was she supposed to tell her friend whom she just put a band-aid on their open cut fight that she was upset that Damon wasn't vying for her attention and approval anymore. "I was just taken by surprise of you and Damon. It's not everyday that these two people whom you know are completely different from one another and now they are together is totally a mind shocker."

"I know, and believe me it was and we are, but I'm glad were different, it gives us more things to do and talk about"

"Like what?" motioned Elena. "Are you saying that people who date other people who are the same as them are boring, because let me tell you right now, me and Stefan are one in the same and he is not boring" Elena said playfully

"My point exactly Elena. You can't see what us outsiders are seeing when we look at the romantic couple of Mystic Falls. You guys make me want to throw up everytime you guys enter a room.

"That sounds like something Damon would say. He is definitely starting to rub off on you. Make it stop, I can't have you being corupt by him" Elean laughed at here.

Bonnie started to say that Damon has rubbed off on her in more ways than one at her house and in the Dominican Republic, but that would be pushing the envelope with Elena and beside she is not one of those girls that flaunt their sex life in public (**There's nothing wrong with it if you do that**).

"We both have. He is very laid back and more tame and I'm more in touch with my humor more"

"That's good. I can tell that your happy because your more of yourself before all this craziness change us. I sort of feel like this high energy around you and I'm not even a witch, so I'm guessing that it has something to do with Damon."

"Whatever Elena, I'm still me and your still you and Caroline is...just Caroline"

"No I'm not. I'm ass-kicking Caroline right now, that's how I feel" Caroline said as she made her way over to Bonnie and Elena.

"What happened now, Caroline" Elena said as Bonnie moved over and made room for her to sit down beside her.

"Don't you mean what hasn't happened yet?" said Caroline. "My mom is on some weird binge festish of not coming home, Tyler is gone every other weekend in the woods around Virgina, H&M has totally sold out of this vintage skirt that Dianna Agron has worn out in about in L.A. that I must have but can't and you two are fighting and I don't like it because I feel awkard, so Elena, Bonnie is dating and probably sleeping wit Damon, so suck it up and move on and be happy with Stefan. Bonnie, so what if Damon had a thing for Elena that lasted a year, he's with you and you are with him and he would be stupid to play you like Jeremy did. So squash the tension and lets move on. We have a girls trip that we need to take and no boys are aloud, so are we happy and together now?" Caroline said as she took over the conversation that was happening at the booth before she came upon them.

Bonnie and Elena were left speechless by what Caroline just said. She is one crazy woman and they are happy that she is their friend and not their arch enemy. You do not want Miss Mystic Falls herself, Caroline Forbes as a enemy, vampire or not, you just don't.

"Everything is fine and were fine Caroline" Elena said as she looked at Bonnie and than Caroline.

Caroline just had to make sure and she turned to Bonnie and had a slient conversation with her and Bonnie gave her a nod as a signal that everything was indeed good.

The girls talked and ended up having lunch and finished planning their weekend getaway together. So it was settled that this Friday they would skip school and take their fall break early and head to D.C for The Wanted and Owl City concert that night and would spend the rest of the weekend in the city. Everything was going great until Jeremy showed up for his shift at the Grill.

When Jeremy came into the Grill for work he knew he had a 50% chance of running into Bonnie and he really did need to talk to her, so when he saw her with Caroline and his sister he knew know was his chance, so her approach the booth where they were.

"Hey, Bonnie can I talk to you for a second?" Jeremy asked her

"Yeah, sure. Is everything alright?" Bonnie asked as she made her way out of the booth and over to Jeremy as they walked over to the lounge area by the pool tables

"I don't know you tell me. Is it true?" Jeremy asked Bonnie, holding on to hope that it's not and she wouldn't do this to him or herself.

"What" Bonnie asked him as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed her chest

"Are you and Damon together? Are you dating him?" said Jeremy with upset look coming over his face.

"Since when do I have to explain myself to you Jeremy? I don't owe you anything, so stop acting like a jealous boyfriend when you have nothing to be jealous over. You cheated on me, remember, and yes me and Damon are together and if you don't like it oh well" Bonnie said as she turned to walk away from Jeremy, but he caught her by the arm and turned her back to him.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened between us, I still care for you and I never ment to hurt you but being with Damon isn't the right way to go about things, Bonnie"

"I don't know what you are talking about, but me and Damon aren't your concern and if that's all you need, you have a nice day" Bonnie said as she join Caroline and Elena back at the booth.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked as Elena looked back at a sad Jeremy and gave him a look and back to Bonnie

"I will be. I just wish everyone would lay off of me and Damon. I'm not stupid when it comes to him. I exausted everything that I had before saying yes to him. I have had disappointment and heartbeak before and I learned from it and I will not be used or push into something I don't want to do." Bonnie huffed out in anger and played with the napkin dispenser on the table

"Yes, Ma'am" Elena and Caroline said trying to lighten the mood.

Bonnie doesn't like to use her powers on her friends but this time was an exception. She gave both Caroline and Elena a zap on the hiney for trying to be smart. Of course they weren't expecting it and it took the both of them by surprise that they both screamed out at Bonnie.

"Don't mess with me than" Bonnie said and flipped her hair over her shoulder

They talk for the next 2 hours about everything from school to shoes and it felt like old times. When Damon showed up no one, not even Bonnie, was expecting him. He approach them and collected Bonnie for the rest of the day.

"What! No, we had Bonnie first so you will just have to wait until tonight or whenever" Caroline told Damon as Bonnie started to collect her things.

"I have to run with Damon, but I'm sure you ladies understand, I mean how many times was I stood up for Tyler and Stefan on the weekends we have something plan but had to cancel, I'm sure you tricks understand" Bonnie told them

"Fine, but leave you phone, because we still have things to dicuss and a rocking outfit to buy before we leave" Caroline said to Bonnie

"Leave for what, where are you going" Damon asked Bonnie

"I tell you later" Bonnie replied back. "Fine, I will talk with you guys later, have a nice rest of the day and please stay out of trouble."

Bonnie and Damon left and her car and headed to the otherside of town, where mostly of the busniesses ran out of town. The parked in the alley of an abandon beer factory and got out.

"Do you trust me right now" Damon asked

Feeling put off by his question, Bonnie looked at him funny and told him yeah. Damon picked Bonnie up and ran with her to the nearest cliff and what Bonnie saw made her tear up a little. Damon had a dinner and a blanket meal perpared for Bonnie, but with out the candels.

"What no candels" Bonnie joked with him

"And let you have all the fun of burning me alive"

"I wouldn't" Bonnie easied out

"Like I haven't heard that before" Damon said

"I wouldn't" Bonnie smiled at him

"We don't need fire when we have the sunset and the moon" Damon told her

Bonnie told Damon about her conversation with Elena and listen to his imput about staying close to each other throughout this time. He asked about her surprise trip and was glad that she was going away with her friends. He wanted her with him of every hour of every day but he didn't want to seem like a clingy girl and he was not but when talking about Bonnie was a different story. He could keep a eye on the Gilbert boy by himself but Bonnie would be a whole state away and she isn't a little girl anymore and therefore, he couldn't make guys head's roll for undressing her with their had a small meal with a little wine and laid down and hold one another as they watched the sun go down and the moon rise to it highest peak to the sky.

**I hope you enjoyed the read**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews, I don't own nothing of TVD related**

Over the next couple of days, Bonnie saw an improvement of everything around her from the perfect weather to her understanding friends. She knew after her sit down with Elena that Elena needed time and proof to accept that Damon wasn't stuck on her like he used to be. It wasn't until Wednesday at school in Mrs. Cheif math class that Elena got all the proof that she needed. To be honest Bonnie forgot that those pictures of her and Damon from Dominican Republic after their first date was still in her purse. Somehow Elena found them when she was getting a stick of gum out of her purse when Bonnie got up to turn in her assignment for the day. As Bonnie made her way back passed Elena, she saw that Elena was in a deep stare looking at the picture of her and Damon.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked her as she sat down back in her seat next to Elena

"Oh, it nothing" Elena said as she shook her head over and over trying to convince Bonnie that everything was fine

"Don't do that Elena. I known you most of my life and I can tell when something is bothering you, so what is it?" Bonnie told her as she looked dead at Elena

Giving her a heavy sigh, Elena told her what was bothering her.

"I know that you and Damon are seeing one another now, and it's just weird for me and now looking at these pictures of you guys, you just seem like what you guys have is magical or something" Elena said as she looked up at Bonnie with a concern look on her face. "You know what, just forget it."

"No Elena, I'm not going to forget it. If this is bothering you, than you need to let it out. If you don't let it out, it's just going to build up over time and cause problem." Bonnie tolder

"I know and your right. I don't want to cause trouble for you, Damon, or anyone" Elena said

"Ms. Gilbert and Ms. Bennett, if you don't want to tell the class about what your talking about, then I suggest that you ladies save it until after school" Mrs. Cheif said

Class ended and it was time for lunch, both Bonnie and Elena headed for the senior section and sat down under a special healing tree that was dedicated to Vicki Donovan when she passed by her senior class last year. Bonnie took out a turkey club that she made herself, while Elena just picked at her ham sandwich waiting for something to happen between them.

"Elena, the only way that I can help you or to move on if you address the situation" Bonnie said as she open her apple juice and waited for Elena to say the truth of what was on her mind.

"Okay, I...I..I guess I'm just a little bothered by the fact that Damon isn't going to be himself and now actually moved on from his past. What I'm trying to say is, it's going to feel weird with him aroud and him not pushing me into something." Elena said

"So,let me make sure that I understand this. You're irked by the fact that Damon isn't going to be invading your personal space and cloud your judgement because you see that as some sort of foreplay that use to happen between you guys because he is dating me now?" Bonnie asked her

Elena didn't want to lose Bonnie behind this, but it was sort of true, she wanted to tell her, but gave her the water down version. "I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't feel or like the attention that Damon gave me, but because of my love for Stefan and all that he has done for me, I can't let that go, but I did or do feel something for Damon"

"Well, I'm glad that you let me know that and not sneak behind my back and try something with Damon" Bonnie said as she crumble the rest of her sandwich up and back in the wrapper

"I wouldn't do that"

"I know that you wouldn't intentionally do that, but when people emotions are high, they do crazy things and I'm here right now, face to face with you saying that I won't stand by and watch my best friend go after my boyfriend" Bonnie said as she turned her head to focus on somethin else to prevent from really hurting Elena's feelings.

"Listen Bonnie, I'm not going after Damon or trying to break up your relationship, that was something that I had to get off my chest and let you know so I wouldn't beat around the bush everytime that you or Damon were near. Believe me, I saw those pictures of you guys and how happy you look and if anyone I know that needs and desever happiness, is you"

Feeling skeptical of Elena's admission Bonnie just had to ask

"Really?"

Elean laughed off Bonnie's worry, "Yes Bonnie, really"

Bonnie decided to lighten the mood. "Good, because I would hate to have to take off my Earrings"

"No, please don't do that" Elena laughed.

Bonnie and Elena finished lunch and headed to their next class of the day. When school was over Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline headed to a couple of boutiques around Mystic Falls to get last minute outfits and jewelry. They finished shopping and had dinner at the grill where Damon, Taylor and Stefan met them, but not all at once. Stefan showed up first to get Elena, somehow they were back on but going at a slow pace and being the gentleman that he is, he came to pick her up and drop her off at home safely after saying their goodbyes. Next was Tyler, would actually stayed a little while and had dinner himself as he tried to sweet talk his way out of a hole that he dug when he made Caroline mad for leaving last week. It wasn't until Bonnie grabbed her things and was saying her "see you soon" to Caroline and a "bye" to Tyler when Damon showed up. He tired to fool her by sneaking his hands around her waist and pulling her too him.

"Hi, Damon"

"How did you know it was me? I didn't say anything" He asked her in her ear

"I know you hands"

"EEEEWWWWW, I'm going to be sick" Caroline said

Forgetting about Blondie and her wolf pup being there, Damon told her where to shove it. "Just thinking about you and your wolf boy toy makes me sick everytime" Damon smirked

"Bonnie I don't know why your wasting your time on this, when you can have someone young, intellectual, and not have used goods" Caroline said.

"I can say the same for you, but that would leave you with no braincells to figure out who would stand someone like you.

"Damon" Bonnie said trying to defuse the situation before it turns into a full blown fight between them.

"What" Damon said

Bonnie said goodbye to Tyler and Caroline and headed out with Damon. When they arrived back at her house, Damon watched as Bonnie packed a suitcase for her trip as she fussed at him about blondie.

"You didn't have to go that far with Caroline, Damon"

"She didn't either, but whats done is done" he said as he watched her walk from the closet to her bed and everytime that she passed him, he would get a scent of her and it was heavenly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you when she attacks you next" Bonnie said as she tried to get the zipper to zip her luggage up.

Damon moved over to the bed and helped her with the zipper."Not that I need your help, but you wouldn't help me if she attacked me?"

"No" Bonnie said as simple as that

"So blondie and her rabies dog can do whatever they want to me and your going to look the other way"

"No, I'm not. I'm saying that Caroline isn't going to let you keep talking to her like that and no one should" Bonnie said with a hand on her hip

"I would talk to anyone like that, including you, my Bonnie-cup" Damon said as he leaned over the luggage to kiss her. Well maybe he shouldn't have said because next thing he knew, he was on the ground grabbing his head while Bonnie was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

"okay, okay, okay"

"I'm glad we had this talk, babe" Bonnie said as she let her hair down and jumped in the shower

He hasn't had one of those bad boys in a hot minute that he forgot the impact that they could cause. After a few minutes of getting himself together he joined her in the bathroom."That wasn't nice, judgey" said Damon as he streched open the shower curtains wide to scare her but looking at her under the water spray just did something to him. Seeing her naked is like the cool to his breeze or the sun in his sky. He kicks himself all the time for wasting it on being blind by a tease. Damon couldn't help himself anymore and stripped down and joined Bonnie in the shower. He washed her as she washed her hair and wondered how she can be so small and petite but have a physique that was all woman. Bonnie is like a special gift that he wants to have with him forever. He just can't bare the thought of her moving on or leaving him. He was so lost in his fantasy of her that he didn't hear what she said.

"Your turn"

They flipped position and Bonnie went to work on him. First she washed his body, paying special attention to his chest and then made her way down to his remarkable cock. True, she wasn't much experience as other girls her age but what Damon has and the skills that come with it, should be taught in a class or a seminar. She always hear other woman talk about having that guy that was the best at answering calls their body would make and how every woman should have that before they die. She would agree, and wants everyone woman out there to have Damon, but not hers, a Damon to call their own. She wouldn't mind Damon teaching a class to guys but that would be all the sharing of Damon she would go. They finished showering and dried off and jumped in bed together. They talked about what happened today and what plans they have in the morning. It wasn't until Damon mentioned that a very flirtatious Officer Vergara, who by the way cornered him and tried to put the moves on him in Sheriff Forbes officer, when Bonnie had to lay down a couple of ground rules. With her magic, she cut off all the lights and lit the candles that adorn her room all over. She eased over a little and told him to flip over on his stomach, he did and she pulled out some oil and started to give him a massage. She easied her small hands all over his back and applied pressure when need. She wasn't too surprise when he flipped over on his back and his cock sprung freely standing tall like a king.

"Someone's happy"

"Because of you, all of you" Damon told her as she moved her hands over the front of his body.

"You know when I leave, I want you to behave yourself" Bonnie said

"I love when you got all authority on me" Damon told her

"Yeah" Bonnie laughed

"Yes" Damon moaned out as Bonnie rubbed his cock harder and harder, jerking him slowly driving him out of his mind

"I wouldn't have to get all authority on you, but when someone comes near my possessions, I have to stake my claim on what's mine. I just can't have any and everybody touching my stuff.

"So, you're worried about Officer Vergara and what she did?" Damon asked

"I'm not worried about anything but you and I just want you to know that before I leave"

"Wait a minute" said Damon,"Are you seducing me to behave?"

"Is it working?"

Before Damon could say anything, Bonnie adjusted his cock and slid herself down on him, making him act like a damn fool. Never in his life have he felt heaven and hell at the same moment. Bonnie was killing him and he didn't even care. She rocked herself back and forth using his chest as a platform to to keep herself steady. Damon moved both of his hands up and down Bonnie's back until they found their home on her hips. Damon was so deep in Bonnie that he lost all of his train of thought and didn't hear her calling his name. She forced him to lay back and with her magic, she mobilize him to where he couldn't move but only feel. Damon knew that this was one of Bonnie's trick and the feeling she was giving him was unbelievable. If only he could touch her, he knew for sure that he would blast in a matter of seconds. He was on the verge of cumming when Bonnie hopped off. It took Bonnie some scolding of herself to climb off of Damon. With the feeling of riding Damon, you tend to lose all of you senses.

"What are you doing? I was almost there" Damon said trying to get Bonnie to finish him off

"You didn't answer me earlier and I need to know before we go any farther"

"You got to be kidding me right now"

"Nope" Bonnie said as she put on some non prescription black rimmed glasses and got out a pen and a pad to go over something and climb back on Damon and down his cock.

"Bonnie, please" Damon begged

"I'll be fast" Bonnie said

"That's what I'm hoping for"

"A couple of things here we need to get out the way. You will not get in any trouble, meaning killing someone other than a vampire when vampire gets out of line?"

"okay"

"You will start treating Caroline nice, like a person"

"No. If she can talk down to me like a dumb child, then I'm going to return the favor"

"Are your sure about that?" Bonnie asked as she started to move up and down on Damon.

_Damn she feels so good. I never felt anything soft and firm like her before. The fact that I can't move right now is spurring me on in waves that I can't imagine. Damn her. Damn This, but it feels so good,_ Damon thought.

"Fine. Can we please get back to us?" Damon asked

"One more thing. If you happen to come across Office Hands On, let her know that your taken and you have a judgey little girlfriend that can be a mean witch" Bonnie said as she kissed her way up Damon's stomach to his ear and back down his neck were she laid moist hot kisses. The kisses that she was giving him had Damon flying off the handle. Bonnie ran her left hand up Damon's body and behind his head where she grabbed a fist full of Damon's hair. She turned his neck and kissed his spot and then bit down hard enough to make her special mark on him, all the while fucking him. That was enough to do Damon in. Biting and Sex were the two things that Damon loves most out of life and to have Bonnie giving him that was enough for him to walk around with a perfect smile on his face for the rest of the year. It wasn't until he relaxed after his performance that Bonnie's magic were off of him. That they went at it again, only this time he had Bonnie at his mercy. After several orgasm, a burnt curtain, and one hole in the wall, Bonnie was out for the count. Damon vowed to fix those things before Bonnie return, but he clean her and himself up and went to bed.

The next day Bonnie was in a rush and made it just in time to school. Everything went off without a blast. With the break coming up, the only homework Bonnie had was Math and she wasn't to worry with it so she had already collected the worksheet from Mrs. Cheif that she was going to give out to class tomorrow. By the time school was over Bonnie had a couple of errands to run before they all met up at Elena's where they were going to stay the night and head out in the morning. By the time Bonnie got to Elena's it was almost 7pm and Elena and Caroline were already staring dinner.

"What to you so long, I hope you weren't playing in the trash" Caroline said to Bonnie as that statement had a reference to Damon

"Caroline, be nice and to answer your question, No, I was not. I had to pay a couple of bills and I was catching up with my dad, he wanted to know how everything was and how I was doing" Bonnie mention, and besides she wasn't going to tell them about Damon showing up to her house as a repairman to repair a hole that they made and to hang a new curtain.

"Oh, sorry. So how is your dad?" Caroline asked as her and Elena stopped what their doing.

"He's good, but ready to come home. He doesn't like the fact that I'm home alone"

"But your not, Damon's with you" Elena threw in, earning her a WTF look from Caroline and a stupid look from Bonnie

"I'm not telling my father that I have a guy staying over from time to time let alone a vampire, he would sure fly back and kill me and Damon"

"What did you tell him then?" Elena asked

"I told him that me, you, and Caroline where having alot of sleep overs at each others houses" Bonnie said, it wasn't a lie, but not the full truth

"Okay ladies, let's finished dinner so we can head to bed early and start this trip already" shouted Caroline, earning her both giggles and laughter from Elena and Bonnie

Elena and Caroline finished the Chicken and Broccoli Alfredo while Bonnie threw a Caesar Salad together. They ate and put the leftovers in the fidge and headed up stairs to get ready for bed. They each took turns in the bathroom and when it was Bonnie's turn she did her nightly routine and was in nothing but her black boy shorts and a black lacey bra when Jeremy came in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I didn't know anyone was in her" Jeremy said put not really being sorry. He was a fool for letting Bonnie go. She really was a beauty inside and out.

"That's fine, I was just finishing up" Bonnie said as she grabbed one of Damon's white shirt that she packed by mistake to wear to bed.

Jeremy watched in a dazed as Bonnie got finished getting ready for bed and when she bend over to pack something else in her bag, that's when is cock begged for some attention. Bonnie was like a cup of coffee to him. He skin look so creamy and soft that you could just drank her up and he really wanted to drank Bonnie right now. He was staring so hard at her that he didn't hear her say 'goodnight' to him but slightly jump when the bathroom door on Elena's side closed.

"Fuck my life" Jeremy said to himself as he turned around to his room to rub one out.

Bonnie texted Damon goodnight and told him that she would talk to him in the morning before heading to bed. Caroline and Bonnie were fast asleep when the clock stuck midnight, but Elena just couldn't seem to go, she grabbed her cell to call Damon and asked him somthing. Damon picked up on the fifth ring after having a midnight snack. As he saw who was calling he really didn't want to answer but he did anyway.

"What" Damon asked into the phone

"Hey, it's me" said Elena

"okay" Damon replied

"I was just seeing how you were doing, I haven't heard from you in awhile" Elena told him, hoping for the same in return

"I'm fine. No, I'm better than fine, I'm on top of the world and I'm loving every minute of it"

"That's nice. I'm glad that you are happy, but I wanted to ask what would happen if me and Stefan didn't happen?" Elena asked as she made her way to the sofa

"Elena don't. I don't know and I really don't want to know. I'm so happy right now and I got a hot girl on my arm who is everything to me. You have Stefan and you need to start acting like it before you don't.

"I know, I was just wondering. It's just I miss you and I miss the way we were"

"Well, things change and I'm not the same as I used to be. You don't miss me you miss the attention. Look why don't you go crawling to Mutt and seek you thrills that way.

"I don't want Mutt...I mean Matt. I miss you" Elena said lowly in the phone but Damon heard her.

"What about Bonnie? I'm not falling for anything unless it's Bonnie. Elena, I'm not trying to hurt you, but nothing there and you need to be happy with Stefan and leave it alone.

"I love Stefan and I ...miss you" Elena caught herself before she told Damon something that she would have regret. Or would she; she had to ask herself

"Look I'm touched but I have Bonnie and that's all I want, if you can't see that or understand that then you need to end your friendship with Bonnie, because I will not tolerate you hurting her behind her back.

"I'm not hurting her. You liked me first and now your with Bonnie" Elena screamed into the phone.

"Yeah I did like you first, but I LOVE Bonnie and she loves me, now if you want to bring Stefan and Bonnie into this we can, the chioce is yours, as always, ELENA" Damon told her

"I'm tired, goodnight"

Elena went back to bed and feel asleep, so she wasn't that surprise when it seem like 5 minutes later the alarm for them to get up set off. They all feel into a routine getting ready and having breakfast before they left. As they packed the Caroline's car up and headed back in to get their things and one more cup of coffee, the doorbell ranged out. Elena answered and was wearing a smile on her face when Damon showed up at her door. So caught up in her thoughts and lack of manners, Damon called out to Bonnie and watched as Elena's smirk fell off her face. Bonnie came to the front door and Damon grabbed her and gave her a big toe curling, hanging on by a moment, kissed and he told her he will see her when she got back. As for Elena she locked up her house and walked around Damon and Bonnie and got in the front seat. Damon walked Bonnie to the car and told her to call him when they got in to Washington D.C. so he know she made it there. Stefan showed up next and as he was getting out of the car, Elena jumped out of the car and jumped him and was having a full make-out session in her front yard.

"Not that I'm not happy, but what was that for?" Stefan asked

"For being you and just being there for me" Elena said as Stefan walked her back to the car and helped her in.

Caroline was a little sad about her b.f.f.l and their b.f's have a love fest infront of her that when she looked down at her cell phone wishing that Tyler would call and her did. He told her that he was going to miss her and would be he when she got back. He also told her that she had his heart and to not go falling in love with any of those boy band at the concert. He mentioned that he left her something in her sun visor and what Caroline saw was a small diamond heart necklace with her and Tyler names on it. Of course she cried and told him how much she loved him and would see him very soon. Once everyone was buckled in and said goodbyes they headed to the interstate to jump on I-25 to D.C.

"D.C. HERE WE COME! They all screamed...

**I don't know if that's the real interstate to D.C. or not**

**I'm trying to get as many chapters up here as fast as I can**

**I hope you all enjoyed this**


	17. Chapter 17

It wasn't that long of a drive up to D.C., traffic was heavy in the morning with the morning commute, but eased up a little after midday. They song all the hottest songs that came out of the Pandora musicbox station that Caroline had downloaded in her car. When they got to D.C. everything was perfect from the weather to the extremely nice staff at the hotel that they were staying at. The hotel was something staright out of Paris, with it's beautiful paintings from Monet and O'Keeffe to its huge gold embedded chandeliers hanging down in the lobbies and hallways of the hotel that screamed rich, profile customers only.

"Are you sure we're in the right place" Bonnie had to ask

"Yea, Are we" Elena put her two cents in

"I'm positive. If we weren't then my name isn't surely Caroline Forbes" Caroline said to Bonnie and Elena

"How did you manage to book us in this place?" Bonnie said as she tried to take as much of the room in with a naked eye

"Let's just say that I have speedy connections that come in handy when I need them" Caroline smirked at her two friends.

"Yeah, I'll say" Bonnie said as she looked at the different paintings that were on display on in the main lobby.

Caroline made her way to the front desk as Bonnie and Elena followed her to check them in. Caroline got the keycards to the room and thanked the lady at the desk before her, Bonnie and Elena headed to the Elevators. They stepped off the elevators and headed to room 1216. Standing in front of the door, Caroline stuck the keycard in the lock and pushed open the door when access was granted and stopped dead in her track at the scene in front of her.

"Move Caroline, these bags are heavy" Bonnie said as she tried to maintain her luggage and one of many Caroline's suitcases

"Yeah, sorry about that" mentioned Caroline as she moved out of the way. "Look at this place"

Bonnie and Elena followed her in and went room to room just expolering everything in site. A couple hours later and a few phone calls to their boyfriends, they head out to eat before the concert. They somehow ended up at this semi-elegant and sophisticated restaurant just a couple of blocks from the hotel. Bonnie ended up getting the exotic pasta special, while Elena ended up with a burger and fries and Caroline setted on some gumbo. After all their dishes were served, Caroline grabbed her glass of cola and raised it out for a toast. The others soon follow.

"This is for you, Bonnie. I know we don't say it often as much, but we are so lucky to know you and appreciate all that you have done for us. So this trip is to remind ourselves of the special friendship that we have and we hope that you can forgive us for only seeing the magic nature of you when times got tuff and we assume that you would go along with things without us really asking you and we shouldn't have did it in the first place and it's not right and never will be right, so from here on out, I, we promised to ask you for help and not just assume things. Can you forgive us?" Caroline asked as she sincerely looked at Bonnie

"Caroline" Bonnie said as her eyes got watery. "That was beautiful. I really do appreciate that and thank you for saying that as well. I'm sorry that I had to basically get up and leave for you guys to feel like that. I don't like fighting with you guys but every since that I came into my magic, even you have to admit that you all saw me as the helper rather than a friend helping her friends." Bonnie said as she saw the true emotions coming over Caroline and Elena faces.

"Bonnie, we didn't know that was how you felt about this" Elena said

Bonnie looked down and back at Elena "You never asked...I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad that I was able to help when I could but just to expect me to pull magic tricks out of me when the ball drops because of something that the Salvatores did was selfish on everyones part." Bonnie stated

"For that we are forever sorry. Those are moments that we can't take back now, but with this trip let's build some wonderful goodtime moments" Caroline said with one of her happy faces that Bonnie couldn't just say no to.

"To goodtime moments" Bonnie said as she raised her drink

"To goodtimes moments" said Caroline and Elena

They finished their meal and cashed out and headed back to the hotel to get ready for the concert tonight. Caroline was in the shower and Elena was putting the final touches on her outfit that she had laid out, when Bonnie's cell rung. Seeing who it was, Bonnie got her phone and headed to the living room.

"Hi" Bonnie said in a soft sexy voice

"How's my favorite Bonnie-cup?" asked Damon

"I better be your only Bonnie-cup" sassed Bonnie into the phone

"Trust me, you are"

"Good. So, what's going on? Are you behaving? Is Mystic Falls still standing?" asked Bonnie

"Nothing. Yes. Maybe" said Damon

"What?"

"Other than your average vamp popping up here and there to your druggie drug heads, Mystic Falls is still the same boring time from all those years ago that refuses to make a change on things.

"So are you having a bad day then, Nemo? You sound a little down"

"I am. It's not everyday that you have these spur of the moment trips to another state and leave me here, counting these bricks wanting for you to return. I thought you learned your lesson about calling me that.

"Remember, you can't touch me because you're a whole state away" Bonnie smirked into the phone

"Don't remind me of that. Look, why don't you go to the concert tonight and I will pick you up in the morning?" said Damon

"Damon, I can't just bail on them. Caroline planned this whole weekend for us and things are looking up, besides we can do something special when I get back" Bonnie told him

"Special, like what. Does it invovle you using your magic on me" said Damon

"You like it when I use my magic on you, I know you do" said Bonnie

"I like it when we make magic"

Bonnie just had to laugh,"We make magic, since when?" asked Bonnie

"Well technically, you have all the magic, but I have the power to get what I want, and we make a badass team" Damon said

"Well I can't argue with that..."

"Exactly"

"So did little Ms. Hands-On, get the message?"

"If you wanna know if I told her that my girlfriend can be a mean witch with a dose a sweet on the outside, I did"

"And?" mentioned Bonnie

"and she said that she doesn't mind if I have a girlfriend. Her exact words were "The More The Marrier","

"What?" Bonnie said feeling a sense of disgust. "What woman in her right mind would agree to something like that?"

"Only if you really knew. The number is higher than you think"

"That's nasty and she is a nasty for even suggesting. I swear some women can't even let a man be, without showing her stuff.

Before Damon could reply, Elena walked in the living room in her big white fluffy towel and told Bonnie that she just got out of the shower and it was ready for her.

"Okay, thanks Elena" Bonnie said and finished her conversation with Damon before hopping up in going into the room. After Bonnie showed, shaved, and styled her hair (wavy loose curls), she settled on a pair of dark skinny jeans with a gray top, with a light dark jacket and black boots, while Caroline was dressed to kill in tan leggins and a tan sweater dress with heels and Elena opted for a little back dress and green heels. Once everyone was ready they stepped in the elevator and headed for the main lobby. Once down in the lobby, the girls were so hot that they were turning heads on guys who were with their significant others at the time. All they could do was smile and keep it moving. It wasn't until they were settled in and buckled up when they bursted out laughing at the scene that they just caused.

"That was too funny" Caroline said as she started the car

"I know right? Did you see that old guy at the front desk with that bad hair like Donald Trump?" asked Bonnie

"No, why? What happened?" asked Caroline

"I seriously thought he was going to have a heart attack when he zoomed in on us" Elena said

"Plus, his wife wasn't too thrilled either" mentioned Bonnie

"Well I can't help with what my mama gave me" Caroline said and it just made Elena and Bonnie laughed just that much harder. The girls talked and joked some more until they got to the Verizon Center were the concert was taking place. They got out of the car and they took mutiple pictures infront of the car and the arena. They were determine to have a goodtime with no drama, what-so-ever. Owl City just got finished with their set when the announcer came on and said it was going to be a 15minute break before The Wanted would come out and now was the time for restroom and snack breaks. So they headed for the restroom and wasn't that much hungry since they just ate about 5 hours ago.

"I'm having so much fun right now" screamed Bonnie coming out of the stall and heading towards the sinks

"Well I'm glad that you are. This trip is for you and you better have a blast too." Caroline said

"I am. I can't wait to see Jay. I just want to rub my fingers through his hair" Bonnie said dreamy in her girl star crush phase

"Bonnie, you need to have your eyes check, how can you feel that way when Max is the most beautiful one out of the group" Caroline asked her in a semi serious funny tone

"Please Caroline, the both of you are wrong. Thomas is a little cutie, plus he is the best singer out of the bunch" Elena said as she touched up her make up in the mirror

"Hell Yeah, he is" screamed a nameless girl coming from one of the stalls behind them. They laughed it off and left the bathroom together. On the way back to their seat, Bonnie was almost runned over by a strong, toned, faceless and nameless guy.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I'm such a stupid jerk for running over an angel" the nameless man said as he helped Bonnie steady herself from falling over

"It's fine, I'm fine and no one was hurt" Bonnie said as she looked up at this six foot tall sex on a stick man before her. The nameless man looked well into his mid to late 20's and was dress like a well suited older college guy with a well fitted shirt that went nice with his sunkiss complextion and expensive jeans and shoes

"Yeah you are" the nameless guy said to himself but Bonnie was close enough that she heard him

"Yeah, I'm what?" asked Bonnie

"What? Oh, nothing. Again I'm sorry for running over you like that. By the way, may name is Miles..." he said

"Miles, I'm Bonnie" Bonnie said as she stared at him for no reason until Elena cleared her throat and broke the two of them out of their fast thoughts.

"These are my friends, Caroline and Elena"

"Nice to meet you" Miles said. "Enjoying the concert so far" he said as he tried to keep all 3 girls in view but somehow never taking his eyes off of Bonnie

"Yes we are. And you?" Bonnie asked

"I am now, that I ran into you. I mean I'm here with my little sister and her friends and let's just say, I needed a breather right now.

"That's sweet of you to do that and you know being big brother and all" Caroline said

"Well someone has to do it, and I love my little sister" Miles said laying it on extra thick

"Okay, well it's nice to meet you but we have to get back to our seats before the concert starts" Elena said not really feeling this guy

"Oh, I didn't mean to hold you up and again I'm sorry for almost running you over like that." Miles said taking her hand and giving her a small kiss

"It's okay" Bonnie said and let out a small giggle and waved by to Miles

"Your acting like your sprung right now. What about Damon" said Elena

"It's not like I'm cheating on him and besides I wasn't doing anything with Miles that Damon has to worry about"

"Really. That's not what I saw" Elena said

"What did you so call see" Bonnie pointed out as they made it to their seats

"The guy was having eye sex with you, don't play dumb, Bonnie" Elena said

"Well for you infomation, I didn't see it and I don't do that. Can we say the same for you?" asked Bonnie feeling that Elena was fishing for something that wasn't there

"That was one time with Elijah and I can see without touching, you on the other hand. That guy was almost humping you before I butted in

"He was not."

"He was too, Bonnie. What perfume are you wearing that has older hot guys coming for you?" Caroline asked

"Nothing but my usual, evol. By the way, I was talking about Matt and not Elijah" Bonnie said

"Don't go there with Matt, again" Caroline said

"I'm not, he just hangs around the house alot with Jer and he just been dealt a awful hand and it not right that he doesn't have a real family" Elena

"All the more reason for you to leave him alone. I'm not trying to be mean, but he might fall for you over again and you might crush his heart again, not on purpose at least but it might happen, so think about Matt and how hurt he would be to have the love of his life with another man. Not a good look at all"

"I know, I know. I just want him to be happy and okay" Elena said

"and he will be, with the help of his friends" Caroline said

"Yeah" Bonnie noddled

They engrossed in conversation for a few more minutes before the countdown began for The Wanted. Bonnie couldn't believe how much fun she was having and to be enjoying it with her girlfriends was even better. Her luck ran out when the guys picked 5 girls to come on stage so they could perform "I Found You". The concert ended a hour and a half later and the girls were still on a good feeling high. They took so many pictures that Caroline thought she might have to upgrade her phone pretty soon.

"That was so awesome. I was this close to making my dreams come true with Jay" Bonnie said

"Yeah, you and a 1000 other screaming girls too" Caroline said

"Way to crush my dreams, Caroline" Bonnie told her

"Anytime, Bonnie, Anytime" Caroline laughed at Bonnie's fake sad face

"Oh, suck it up, you have someone that looks a million times better anyway" Elena said as she went around to hop in the back

"I know I do, but this is a once and a lifetime. I will never see Jay again after this" Bonnie said as she played a part that would make her Drama Teacher proud

"Alright Looney, get in the car" Caroline said as she made her way behind the wheel

The girls made it back to the hotel around midnight and headed up to get ready for bed. They all called their boyfriends and told them about how much fun they had and couldn't wait to get home and see them. It wasn't until Bonnie was almost off the phone with Damon when Elena open her big mouth.

"That Miles was something tonight, wasn't he? He couldn't seem to keep his hands off you Bonnie" said Elena

"ELENA" Bonnie said

Bonnie heard aloud growl followed by a sudden shatter of what seem like glass on the line.

"What" yelled Damon. "BONNIE!"

"Calm down, Damon. It's not wait it seems"

"Well tell me Bonnie, what was a guy doing touching you when you told me that it was a girls weekend" Damon said getting pissed off

"First, you need to calm down..."

"I am calm, BONNIE" Damon said as he broke another glass of blood

"FINE, it wasn't anything the way you are thinking..."

"That's rich, okay enlighten me" said Damon

"Some guy bumped into me on the way back from the bathroom and he was just apologizing for amost knocking me over and he kissed my hand as a Thank You for accepting his apology about almost knocking me over and before you ask, that was it." Bonnie screamed at him

"What was that I heard that he could seem to keep his hands off of you? If he just kissed you hand then his hands wouldn't have been on you any longer than that"

"I can't believe that you are making a big deal out of this. Out of everything that we have done up until now, why would you think I would let some guy feel me up when I know how you are about stuff like that"

"First it was he couldn't keep his hands off of you, then it went to a kiss on the hand, and now it's he was feeling you up. Which is next, he will be asking for a date with you and you would be willing to go like a fool" Damon said

"Like I said it was nothing and if you want to blow it up to what it isn't, than go ahead, I don't have time for this or you. Don't call me anymore" Bonnie yelled into the phone and ended the call.

"What an ass" Bonnie said to herself and got up to head in the room but saw Elena standing there.

"Why did you do that?" Bonnie said

"I didn't know that you where still on the phone" Elena said as she ran her hand through her hair like she always does when she is confuse or guilty about something.

"I was and now because of your BIG mouth, Damon thinks for some crazy reason that me and Miles went to second base and maybe going on a date" Bonnie said as she waved her hands around in Elena's face

"Damon is Damon, Bonnie, he will get over it and be calling you any minute now"

"Well I don't want to hear it or him tonight, thanks alot, Elena. I'm going to be now" Bonnie said as she pushed by her

"Bonnie, I.." Elena started but Bonnie kept walking.

Once ready for bed, Bonnie got in the bed that Caroline was occupying at the moment.

"Are you okay" Caroline asked Bonnie as she pull the covers around her

"I will be" Bonnie said

Elena came in the room and got in the other bed and faced the bed that Caroline and Bonnie was in. "Bonnie, it just came out out and..."

"It will work out if it's meant to be, I'm going to be now, goodnight" Bonnie said

"Goodnight" mumble Caroline and Elena

The next morning Bonnie was the first to get up and get ready for the day. She waited for Caroline and Elena to get ready so they could leave for breakfast. Bonnie cell rung 4 times back to back. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Damon and kept moving about her morning waiting for the others. After everyone was ready and buckled up, Bonnie's cell rung again and Caroline asked her was she going to answer it and she said she will let her voicemail get it.

"Who was that?" Elena asked

"Someone who wants to be set on fire for pushing my buttons by his stupidity" Bonnie said

"Damon" Caroline said, the same time Elena said "Who"

"I don't want to spend my day talking about me and Damon let's have breakfast and enjoy the rest of D.C. with all the fun facts about History" Bonnie said in a finale tone

"If I wanted to learn about History I would have stayed in Mystic Falls with Alaric" Caroline said as Elena giggled

"Well let's have fun and what happens here, stays here, okay, Elena?" said Bonnie

"I'm sorry for letting the cat out of the bag about Miles with Damon, Bonnie" said Elena with her puppy dog look

"I know you are, but that doesn't change the fact that I have a head-headed boyfriend that doesn't know that I won't fuck him up like past bitches"

"Ouch" said Caroline

"What's up with all of this cursing side of you?" Elena said

"I'm tired of repeating myself and I'm tired of Damon lashing out about nothing"

"Why won't you tell him that then?" Elena said

"Oh, I plan on it but I want to do it in person and not over the phone" said Bonnie and then her cell went off again

"Either answer it or turn it off" said Caroline

"Make him sweat" said Elena and hopped into a story about her and Stefan have a mini fight

Bonnie answered Damon's call and told him that she would talk with him when she get's back in town and to don't call her anymore unless it is a life threating problem. Before Damon could answer, Bonnie ended the call.

They had breakfast and went to a local art and dance show. They even were selected to perform a mini act in the middle of the art show that was offered by the owner. Of course it wouldn't be a girls trip with a trip to the mall. They had fun and lots of new clothes to carry back with them. On Sunday, they ended up taking a tour of the White House which was offered as a destination of the hotel for it's customers if they wanted too and they did wanted to. They walked by First Lady Obama's beautiful garden that Bonnie just fell in love with and saw the real Oval Office that The President sits and works in daily. They ended the tour with taking a picture with The President of the United States, well a picture of him and them standing next to it.

It was late afternoon that they decided to have dinner to bring their weekend getaway to a close. Dinner was a success with much laughter and improved bonds. They ended the night with a Zac Efron movie and made sure everything was ready for checkout in the morning. They all headed to bed as Bonnie thought about everything that happend over this weekend...


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Everyone, thanks for the reviews and believe me, I try me best to get every chapter to you as fast as I can with the long hours at work but I'm just thankful to have one..I tried to get this chapter uploaded a week and a half ago but then the Sandy Hook shooting happen and I was a mess and couldn't think, but I hope everyone is having a happy X-mas Eve and a Wonderful X-mas in the morning. **

"Bonnie could you grab my cell phone charger out of the room for me" Caroline said as she grabbed the rest of her bags out of the kitchen area

"Sure" Bonnie said as she went in the bedroom that they all shared this weekend and found said charger in the wall behind the nightstand. Bonnie came out and back into the living room and handed Caroline her charger. Bonnie's cell started to ring and she ignored it seeing it was Damon again.

"Thank You" Caroline said as Bonnie gave her, her charger. "Elena, can you grab the keycards off the coffee table?"

"Yeah" Elena said

"Alright ladies, are we ready to go? Do we have everything?" Caroline asked her girls before they head out

"Yup" Bonnie and Elena said at the same time.

Caroline open and held the door for Bonnie and Elena and they all went down and checked out together. After packing everything in the car they all loaded up and headed to Starbucks drive thru for a quick breakfast before returning home.

"I'm glad that we are on break, I don't think I could have went to school today if it was today" said Elena as she took a bit of her blueberry muffin

"I know right. I had so much fun this weekend. We all need to start hanging out more and more. I don't want this to be the last time that we together" Caroline said as she took a hugh bite out of her chocolate covered croissant

"Me too. We can hang and still be with the guys too. Right?" Bonnie asked

"I don't see why not" said Elena

"I'm glad...I have a confession I have to make" Bonnie said from the back seat

"Let's hear it" Caroline said as she gave Bonnie a quick glance in the mirror

"Don't be mad, but I thought it was selfish that you guys would blow me off for Stefan and Tyler or whoever you were dating at the time when we all would agree to hang out." said Bonnie as she took a sip of her mocha frappe

"Why didn't you say anything. I thought that you were so understanding and okay with it. You never let on Bonnie that you were upset by it" Caroline said

"You know that we would have dropped them in a heartbeat for you" Elena cut in

"I know, but I seen how happy you guys were and who was I to stand in your way of your happiness. It's just that I thought it was okay the first couple of times, but when it happen everytime that we made plans, I was just fed up and would watch a movie by myself or put on my happy face around you guys when we would have our special meetings that I didn't want to seem like that girl who wanted her girlfriends around all the time when they wanted to be near their boyfriends." Bonnie told them

"GOD BONNIE!" Screamed Caroline, "Believe me, their have been times when I couldn't move because of Tyler's new strength..."

"That is way to much info, Caroline" Bonnie told her

"Not the point, but the point is, you are my B.F.F and from now on we are never going to break a promise to one another. If we plan to spend time together then that's what we are going to do. I don't care if Tyler is begging like a dog, we are sticking to our girl code of putting each other first. Alright!" Caroline looked at Bonnie and Elena to make sure that they understand

"So if Tyler shows up for a quicky in the woods and your with us, you just going to blow him off?" asked Elena

"If it's a planned thing between us, Yes. If we are hanging out because we happen to run into one another than, NO. I mean, Tyler is an animal, especially during the full moon.."

"LALALALALALALALALALALA" Bonnie sang to the top of her lungs to drum Caroline voice out of her ears, while Elena just laughed the two of them off

"Okay, your no Virgin Mary, Ms. Video Vixen aka Playboy center fold" Caroline said as she watched Bonnie turned a beautiful red as much as her skin would display with her caramel skin.

"I don't know why your shy, Bonnie" Elena said

"I'm not"

"Really" said Caroline

"Yes"

"Well let's play a game" Elena said

"Fine. What game?" asked Bonnie

"Truth or Dare" Caroline and ELena said at the same time.

"Oh boy, you two agreeing on a game is not good in my book, but I have nothing to hide. Just remember that payback is the sweetest revenge" said Bonnie

"All go first" Caroline said, "Elena, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Elena said as her bravery kicked in

Since they were in a moving car, there wasn't much of a dare, but she had to make it good. "I dare you to...stop and hit on someone until they give you their number"

"Caroline, what is wrong with you. I'm not going to do that" Elena told her

"It's either that or admit some deep dark secret that no on knows and I mean deep"

"Fine" Elena said. Seeing that their is no way that they can stop on the interstate for her dare, she thought the odds were in her favor of her dare not coming through, but rest to assure they got stuck in a semi jam on the interstate.

"Well, well, well, I wonder what time it is" Caroline smirked at Elena

Elena performed her dare and let's just say that she made good ol' truck driver Clemens happy, too happy in fact. It was Elena's turn next and she picked Caroline and Caroline ended up picking "Truth"so Elena was stuck on picking a good truth at the moment when Bonnie's cell ringed. It was her dad checking in on her when a thought struck Elena.

"Tell us a true thing that me or Bonnie don't know about you" Elena looked in her direction before turning around and looking at Bonnie

"That's hard considering that I tell you two everything" said Caroline

"Your really do" Bonnie said

"Well you guys don't know this. Bonnie remember in 7th grade when Eliott Spencer kissed you infront of everyone at the pep rally, well I kind of told him that you were dying to kiss him so he would help me my history project."

"WHAT! Your the reason that I had to get my teeth clean every other day for those two weeks after it happened.

"It wasn't that bad Bonnie"

"He use to eat his toe nails as if they were his breakfast and your saying it wasn't that bad"

"Well look at all of us now, were hotter and Elliot is on the football team working out and being hot"

"That's besides the point, Caroline...It's all good, I'm going to get you back

"I didn't tell you that so you can get revenge"

"Too bad, you better watch your back in Mystic Falls" Elena was just laughing at the playful banter between Caroline and Bonnie.

"Is that a threat, Bonnie" Caroline asked her

"No, a promise" Bonnie smirked at Caroline in a creepy scary way

"She's playing with you, Caroline, geez" said Elena flipping the channel on the station dock

"Am I" said Bonnie as she sat up straighter in her seat

Caroline continued on "Don't be mad either, we are older now and more wiser and our younger selves didn't no any better"

This admission had Elena on alert, "What is it, Caroline"

"You remember when we all went to dance bash held at the end of spring for the 8th graders and you were that white sun dress and jean jacket, well I kinda of missed up the dance for you and Matt. We both were feeling him and you were so miss prissy back than that I couldn't stand it so I spilled punch on your dress on purpose so you could go home and I got to dance with Matt, sorry"

"What a minute. You did that on purpose" Caroline shook her head yeah. "I was into Matt and he was into me, so you still did what you did for laughs

"No, you didn't know that he was into you until sophmore year and you thought that every boy was made for you and I had to bring you back down off your high horse" Caroline stated

"I can't believe that you would stoup so low" Elena said

"Your missing the point my younger self did, but I wouldn't do that" Caroline said

"You, Ms. Forbes are terrible" Bonnie said

"Love you girls too, but getting back to the game, Bonnie, Truth or Dare" Caroline said

Feeling bold Bonnie said "Dare"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"I Dare you to flash someone who is not in this car right now" Caroline said leaving no room to argue

"Your not really going to do this are you?" Elena asked

Bonnie undid her seatbelt and waited for her moment to come. Bonnie was going to flash the next car she saw but didn't and she was glad that she didn't because in that small nissian was a family.

"Don't get scared now" mock Caroline

"You know me, I'm never scared and if I'm going to do something I'm going to do it" Bonnie stated

"Why didn't you just now" Elena asked

"A family was in that car. I am going to do it but not with kids in the car"

"Sure you are" Caroline said

Bonnie saw in the far right up front a motocycle gang, all she had to do was pick one and be done with it. She waited for Caroline to catch up and so she can do her dare.

"Speed up, so I can do this already"

"Where?" Caroline asked

"The Motorcycle Gang" Bonnie told her

"Are you sure" asked Caroline

"Yup. What happens in this car, STAYS in this car, got it" Bonnie told Caroline and Elena

She heard both of them agree and the moment of truth approached Bonnie before she knew it. She stood on her knees and rolled the window down until she got atleast one bad boys attention. She couldn't tell anyone apart because they were dressed so much alike with their helmets, shades, jeans and jackets, but it didn't matter she wanted to get in and get out. She waited for one guy to turn his head and notice her and when he did, Bonnie lifted up her shirt and flashed the driver, nipple rings and all. She was on a rush that when she started to hear multiple cat calls and horn beeps she rearranged her shirt and sat back down.

"OMG" and "I can't believe you did that" Bonnie heard Caroline and Elena say

"Believe it" Bonnie said.

An hour later they were in Mystic Falls. Caroline stopped by Bonnie's house first to drop her off and told her to call her after she got settled in. Bonnie wasn't even in the house for 5 minutes when Damon called her again. Instead of forwarding the call she picked up her phone.

"Yes" Bonnie answered in her "What do you want now Voice"

"Are you back in town yet?" asked Damon

"Hold on let me check with Miles and see how far we are"

"That's not even funny"

"You seem to think so yesterday" Bonnie said to Damon as she climb the stairs to her room

"I'm coming over because I need to see you" Damon said hoping to get back in Bonnie's good graces

"I'm busy right now and I will call you later"

"You don't look busy to me, now open the door and let me in or I can left myself in" Damon told her

Bonnie turned to her bedroom window and saw Damon sitting in the try like some future Romeo."I said I was busy and if you do that I will give you something you don't want right now. I will see you later and that is what I will do, now you already have my answer and whatever you do up until then is up to you my friend. Bonnie said as she turned around and went to the bathroom. When Bonnie came out of the bathroom she didn't see Damon sitting in the tree anymore and so she made a quick call to Caroline and Elena and talked for a mintue and then decided to take a nap. Four hours later and seeing that it was almost 5pm, Bonnie got up and made herself a small meal and freshened up. She braided her hair in a one big french braid and dressed in a fitted white t-shirt with some dark denim jeans and opt for some open toe sandles. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door.

She arrived at the boarding house 20 minutes later and knocked on the door. Stefan answered the door and invited her in.

"How are you, Bonnie" Stefan asked her as he offered her something to drink

"I'm good. Is Damon here?"

"He was earlier but I figured that he would have stopped by to see you by now"

"He did but I sent him away because I didn't want to deal with him as of yet"

"Is everything alright?" Stefan asked Bonnie as he noticed the fustration settling on her face

"He was a ass on the phone when he called me the other day so I told him that I would talk with him when I got back but him being Damon must do things his way even when it's wrong"

"That does sound like him" Stefan said as he made his way around Bonnie and stood by the make shift bar

"I'm sorry, I'm just going on and on about me and Damon, I better go so you can go. It looked as if you were heading out earlier and I stopped you from doing that. I will..." Bonnie started to say but Stefan cut her.

"Hey don't worry about that. Your welcome here anytime of anyday, Bonnie, so don't think twice of being a burden"

"Are you sure about that, Brother?" Damon said from the entry way of the living room

Stefan looked up at Damon as Damon looked at Bonnie sitting on the sofa. "Well, I'm leaving and try not to tear down the house while I'm going. Good night, Bonnie"

"Goodnight, Stefan" Bonnie said as he left the room that her and Damon were occupying at the moment.

Bonnie got up from her seat and walked the opposite direction from Damon and to the many floor to ceiling windows that adorn the far side of the living room. She waited for him to start the conversation and judging by his reaction, he was waiting for her to do the same thing.

Damon walked to his make shift bar area and fixed himself a scotch on the rocks. "I'm waiting for my apology but if you have other plans that involve you, me and a camera, I won't complain" Damon mentioned as he sized Bonnie up and down standing by the window.

"You are a piece of work you know that, and why should I apologized for anything when I did nothing wrong? Your the one that flipped out for no reason at all." Bonnie said as she approached Damon

"I don't like to be played for a fool"

"Is that what you think I did, what I'm doing, playing you for a fool? That's rich coming form you of all people. I have never in my life did such a thing to anyone like that" Bonnie said mad as hell at Damon for fixing his mouth to say such a thing

Seeing very clear how much his words were cutting Bonnie, Damon decided for once in his life to be less of an asshole for a day. He stood from his position and really looked at Bonnie. "How do you think this made me feel to know that my girlfriend was out of town with some guys hands all over her. I wanted to kill every man that I came across that night, but I didn't because I was too worry over what was going on." he finished and moved around her. Bonnie didn't give him a chance to walk completely away from her. She grabbed his arm and almost threw herself over from the force of turning him around with all her strength.

"If I knew you thought so low of me I never would have agreed to this, us. You knew what kind a person I was going into this and you know deep down that I wouldn't do that but if you can't get out of your Katherine and Elena induce phase of being second best or never enough, you might get what you wish for and I might just leave because I don't want the stress of this. I can't do that. I won't do THAT." Bonnie made real clear to him.

"Is that what you want, to be not here, well guess what I don't want you here. If you want to leave, Leave. Maybe Elena is still hurting for me. Maybe she is serious about choosing me this time. She wouldn't have to call me late at night begging me how I'm the one for her." Damon lashed out at Bonnie.

Bonnie couldn't believe what she just heard. "Your lying." He has to be lying, Bonnie thought to herself

"Oh, I'm not. Your so called friend called me, ME, Bonnie, and told me I was the one for her and yet she carried on like nothing happened. I had plenty of moment to cash in with Elena, but I didn't because of you, of us. I wanted you and not Elena, so sue me for behaving like an ass when I hear that my girlfriend is in the hands of another man.

"When did Elena call you?" Bonnie wanted to know

"The night before your trip"

"Where you ever going to tell me?"

"I didn't mean for this to come out like that"

"Where you?" Bonnie screamed at him

"Eventually" said Damon

"Well how about I make it easy for you. We never should have started this, I just knew something was going to happened. I just knew it, but I didn't care because of you." Bonnie let out.

Seeing where this was headed, Damon didn't want to hear it. "No, this isn't going to end like this. Don't walk out on me, Bonnie"

"I'm not walking out on you" Bonnie said as she put a mobilizing spell on Damon, "I'm running out on you. Goodbye Damon" Bonnie said as a tear slid down her cheek.

Bonnie drove and drove and somehow ended up a house that she didn't want to see. She got out the care and headed and to the door. She rung the door bell and waited for someone to answer. The person that answered the door was a fake, a traitor, a down right low down bitch. As Bonnie watched a smile grown on her face, she balled her fist up and swung without so much as a word and walked back to her car as if nothing happened and drove away...

**I hope you all enjoyed that...there's more to come...Happy Holidays**


	19. Chapter 19

_**I hope that everyone had a nice Christmas and enjoyed one another during the holiday. Thank You for the reviews, favorites, and likes of this story and I just hope that I'm metting just a fraction of your interest...**_

_**Okay I want to say this and be done with it...Writing isn't really my forte but I do love reading every now and then. I started this story because I wasn't happy with the way the show was going. This story is like a getaway from the same shit we see every week on TVD. The story is like an outlet that I wanted to share with other Bonnie Fans who were tired of the treatment and lack of attention that Bonnie was gettinig. Now I appreciate the reviews good and BAD and I stated over and over that my chapters were being rushed in hopes of getting it out there for you to read and I'm sorry to the one viewer that couldn't read chapter 18 because of too many errors, but like I said I'm not a world renowned author, I'm just a girl that gets her words and spelling confused from time to time. **_

_**Also, I would like to clear up some things with Bonnie and Damon. Damon just can't shake the feeling of being second and feeling like he is being used. Elena and Katherine really screwed him over big time and he just need his reassurance that all girls are not like that. I'm sure us girls had a guy before that didn't like hearing his girl being kissed on or touch by another man, even if it was innocent. They see that as some form of a challenge that they will not understand or like. To the reviewer that wanted to know why Bonnie was trying to blame Damon, Well Bonnie doesn't understand (until Damon told her) why Damon was acting like that. When they were in the Dominican Republic they made sure to always understand the other and promised to never do the other wrong and when Elena let it slip about Bonnie and Miles, it brought back some awful moments for Damon and caused him to lash out and say stupid things and that lead Bonnie on the path that she was on. It's not Bonnie style to cheat and for Damon to assume that Bonnie was letting another mean fill her up and would drag him alone after all the BS that they both went through was crazy. So, I hope that answers everyone's questions... Here's CH.19 ...ENJOY!**_

Bonnie finally made it home after replaying the last hour in her head over and over. Her and Damon had a fight and that lead her to Elena's house, where she punched her in the face. After all this time and the fake sadness and all the lies, Elena proved that she was no different than Katherine, after all they are family and Blood is thicker than water, but silly of Bonnie to assume that she was her family too. Maybe not blood related but family nonetheless. Some how, Bonnie made it too her room and just stood there looking around at the different things that some how represent who she is as a person. Her eyes found a picture that her and Elena that Caroline took on the first day of school during junior year before vampires started to invade the town. Bonnie picked the picture up and took it out of its frame for a better look. They looked so young, but also older if that was even possible in the picture.

"How could someone so sweet be so evil" Bonnie asked herself as she rubbed her finger up and down the photo. Just looking at the picture brought Bonnie backed to this very moment and what lead her to that picture. After all the talks and heartfelt moments that they had Bonnie didn't understand her good friend even more. All she kept feeling was betryal.

"INCENDIA" Bonnie said as she watched the flames take over the picture in a new life of its own. She watched the picture and flames die out in the palm of her hand not even so much as a burn mark or ashes to even state that there was ever a picture that was just destory. She was lost in her thoughts when her cell started to ring. Her cell rung 5 times before she set her feet forward to go get it. Looking at her cell and one of the calls that she missed was from Elena, set Bonnie off even further. She said a protection spelled that kept all things supernatural within a 5 mile radius away from her. She didn't want to be bother by anyone, especially the likes of Damon or Elena at the moment. If they really knew what was going through her mind at the moment, they would stay far away if they know whats good for them. She took a shower and got ready for bed. Wanting to be by herself for the rest of the night, she went downstairs and cut the ringer off the phone and came back up and sent her dad a message and turned her cell off. Bonnie turned all the lights off and climbed in the middle of her bed and just laid there. Trying to figure out how her world got turned upside down at the moment was too stressful for her, so Bonnie did the only thing she could do and that was to go to sleep and handle everything else in the morning.

She woke up around 9:40am feeling good about herself and the day, until last nights events crashed down on her. _Her and Damon having a fight. Where they still together after everything that happened? Also, her punching Elena in the face._ Bonnie told herself. She jumped out of bed not the one to feel sorry for herself or let anyone run over her, maybe the old her, yeah, but the new her, would not anymore. She was tired of being the one to let everything go. Bonnie settled on a simple but cute outfit to match the sunny bright day outside. A stripe short sleeve blouse and skinny denim jeans and navy blue flats. Bonnie wore her hair in light curves and very light make up and lip glossed. By the time that she was finished, it was almost 11am. She wanted something quick and and easy and decided to go to the grill. Before she left, she turned the ringer back on and her dropped her cell in her purse. She took the spell down as drove to the grill for breakfast.

She enter the greasy establishment and lockdown on the first open table that she saw, which happens to be off to the side of the door. Bonnie was minding her business when she felt and saw someone's shadow looming over her. Bonnie glanced up to turn who ever was getting ready to distrub her away but smiled brightly at her visitor.

"Good morning. Long time, no see, Bonnie" said Matt as he lean down to hug her from behind.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." said Bonnie as she smiled brightly for him. "How are you doing"

"I'm good, same ol' this and that, nothing too stressful, what about you? How are you?"

Matt was the last person she wanted to know what was going on with her and her problem, but she didn't want to bring him down. He really was one of those good guys that you root for to win everything.

"Same here..So what's good this morning to eat. I'm starving believe it or not"

"The usual like pancakes, bacon, eggs, coffee, toast, and such and the cooks special with is just a a english muffin with bacon and hashbrown" Matt told her

"Well let me have that with an OJ"

"Okay, I will have that up as soon as it is ready for ya"

"Thank You, Matt" Bonnie said as she watched Matt put in her order to the cook. He works so hard while everyone else was born and bread with a spoon in their mouth. Bonnie thought to herself.

She was midway finished with her meal when Caroline was suddenly in front of her talking as fast as a cheetah can run.

"Caroline, BREATHE" Bonnie told her

"What is going on? What happened? I go out with Tyler last night and get a called saying that you punched Elena and when I tried to get a hold of you or call, you didn't answers and if felt like I couldn't reach you last night, and now I find you her eating breakfast. Bonnie talked to me" Caroline pleaded with her

"It was a spell and I didn't want to talk to anyone so I made everything quiet and went to be" Bonnie said as she took another bite out of her sandwich.

"Well why did you punch Elena, then?" Caroline asked not fully understanding what all happend

Bonnie told Caroline what had all transpired from the night before the trip to last night. Caroline sat there stun as a deer in headlights. She couldn't believe the words that came out of Bonnie's mouth. Sweet, Innocent Bonnie put her hands on someone other than a possible threat lurking in Mystic Falls, just couldn't be so.

They were so engrossed in the conversation that when Caroline stopped and growl out loud made Bonnie halt her movements. Bonnie was about to ask her what was wrong when someone spoke before her.

"I need to talk to you for a momet" Damon's voice ranged out to Bonnie

"She doesn't want to talk and even if she did, why should she talk to you?" Caroline said, determined for Damon to get loss

"This is not the time or place to start with me, so do yourself a favorite and get lost"

"I'm not going anywhere and if anyone should go it should be you" Caroline stated

Seeing that he was wasting his time on something that he didn't have time to waste on was a joke to him. He focused on Bonnie once more.

"Walk we me" Damon said to her

"Why should I? I been the laughing stock between you and Elena all this time. Please tell me if I amused you at some point." Bonnie snapped at him

Feeling his tempature rising at the moment he tried to think about the best way to approach her without jumping down her throat like she is with him...

"Look, I know how this look and I know that I am one of the last people you want to talk to right now, but I don't care. Your head is just as big as mine, and you think you know a lot of shit just like I do, but guess what when we are wrong about some things, we are wrong."

"Really? What am I wrong about, Damon? Did you or did you not tell me that you wanted Elena? No matter what happens between us or what doesn't, it's always Elena. I thought that you of all people wouldn't turn your back on me, but I guess that I was wrong for trusting you." Bonnie collected her things and headed out the Grill leaving a worried Caroline and a pissed off Damon behind.

When Bonnie made it to her car, she was to absorbed with keeping her emotions in check that she didn't hear Damon come up behind her until it was too late.

"This is for the both of us. I'm not letting you go" Bonnie heard Damon say behind her before he grabbed her and disappeared in a matter of seconds leaving her car behind.

When Bonnie opened her eyes, she came face to face with Damon and she noticed that she was far, far, far away from home looking out at a wheat field.

"Where are we?" Bonnie asked Damon as she looked around to get a clear picture or some sort of sign stating where they were.

"Some where alone and away from Mystic Falls" Damon informed her

"Great" mumble Bonnie as she wrapped her hands around herself to keep sane

Hearing this Damon ran both of hands through his hair

"Don't do that okay. What happened to us. This isn't us, Bonnie" Damon said talking to Bonnie's back in the process

"Everything happened. I thought you were different. I thouht I was too, but you can't change something...or someone that doesn't want to be change." Bonnie chalked up to Damon, still with her back to him.

"Your right..." Damon said as he stood behind her. "But the funny thing was we changed without even knowning it and you know what...I was okay with that because of you. You showed me the otherside of good and what it is too be loved. No else could do that but you, not Elena, Katherine or whoever else wants to come between us. I want you and you know that, I would be an idoit and a complete dumbass if I let you go and I'm not. I'm not letting you go. Your mine Bonnie-cup"

Damon risked his chances of getting his brain completely fried by touching her but he just could stand the thought of her believing a lie that she wasn't the one that was it for him. When he turned her around, what he was met with was something far hurting than getting his brain fried. Bonnie stood there with the remainder of tears running doing her face. The site of her like this tore through him. He enguffed her in his arms to she eventually stop fighting him.

"I want to believe you, I do, but I don't know what to believe in anymore. Everything is so messed up" Bonnie said to him as he wiped her tears away

"ME. Believe me, Bonnie. I'm not sweet talking you into anything. Everything since our trip has been real. I Love you. No matter what Elena says or does, doesn't hold a key to what we have and could be." Damon made clear to her.

"I don't want to hurt and I don't want pain and what you and Elena..."she didn't get to finished her sentence because Damon gave her the most intense, passion, sweet kiss that she ever had and left her speechless

"It's you, Bonnie, you" Damon told her and kissed her again with everything in him

If Bonnie had doubts before about Damon then they all left her in that moment.

They pulled apart and Damon took her hand as they made their way to the middle of this big wheat field. They talked until the sky became dusk. The mood was ruined from it's peaceful state when Damon opened his mouth and brought her back to the real world.

"Did you really punch Elena" he asked her all cocky

"I did. Are you going to call the cops on me?" Bonnie asked him in her bad girl stance

"I should but I won't, Bon Pacquiao. Let's go, before Blondie have the national guard after me

20 minutes later they arrived back at the Grill and before Bonnie had a chance to get in her car, Damon made sure that she was okay and opted for her to have dinner since they were at the grill already.

Inside the grill was a site to see for Bonnie. There at one of the center tables was Elena, Stefan, Matt, Jeremy, and Alaric all circled around her, like a huddle of lions or something. As soon as Bonnie thought that Elena turned as if she heard Bonnie call her name personally and stared right at her. Soon the others follow her line of attention. Matt waved Bonnie over but she just shook her head and her and Damon headed to a booth of their own.

"It's nice to see where everyone stands" Damon said knowning that Stefan heard him as clear as Bonnie.

"Don't Damon. It's whatever and I'm not bothered by it." Bonnie told Damon

Bonnie started to ask Damon something else but Matt interrupted her.

"Hey, Bonnie" Matt said as he sat down beside her in the booth

"Do you mind" Damon asked rudely

Bonnie kicked him under the table

"Don't mind him, how are you" she asked him

"I'm alright just seeing how you are. I heard about you punching Elena and whatever it is I hope you guys can work it out" he nudge her with his shoulder in a friendly matter

"I hope your right, Matt. It's stupid when I think about it now, but I can't change the past and neither can she, so." Bonnie let that sentence hang in the air for a moment.

Matt talked some more and than put Bonnie's order in before he left for the night. Next was Jeremy to stop by their table.

"Hell no, Gilbert. Get Lost" Damon told him before he could open his mouth.

With a pissed off experssion on his face, Jeremy asked Bonnie how she was and was their anything he could do for her.

"She fine, can't you tell or could your beeny brain not get that. Shouldn't you be more worried about..I don't know, your sister." Damon mushed into Jeremy's face

"Okay you two, be cool. Jeremy, I'm fine, thank you for checking up on me but I'm good." Bonnie said to him as she got out of the booth and hug him and told him to take care as he left the grill. Bonnie excused herself from Damon and went to the bathroom. As she finished her business and washed her hands and fixed her hair, Elena came into the bathroom. Bonnie stopped and stared at her through the mirror for a second and went back to the task of fixing her hair.

"Hey Bonnie,How are you?" Elena asked all innocently

"I'm better, you?" Bonnie asked

"I'm doing better, Stefan gave me some blood to heal my eye, so I wouldn't walk around with a black eye

"That's great"

"Why did you that?"

"I know and the fact that you didn't think that I would find out is laughable, so do us both a favorite and don't deny it. Tell me how did it feel sneaking behind my back calling my boyfriend and telling him how much you want to be with him and care for him. Gave me a fucking break. You are a selfish person that's out for herself. Have a good day" Bonnie vent at her and then left the bathroom. Bonnie made it back to the table where her dinner and Damon were waiting on her.

"I take it the conversation didn't go well"

"How did you know"

"I saw her go into the bathroom and I faintly heard her and you talking"

"Yeah, well I seen better days"

Bonnie finished her meal as both Stefan and Alaric stopped to see if Bonnie was okay and what made her hit Elena. It wasn't until Stefan mentioned that girls would be girls and something about feeling left out that had Bonnie seeing red. She exploded with fire burning out a few lights that were near hear.

"She said, What!?" Bonnie asked Stefan and filled him in on the truth of his girlfriend. It wasn't until Elena called him back over and after a few words and a confirmation from Alaric that he would get Elena home safe did Stefan left leaving a crushed Elena behind. Bonnie got up and left with Damon following behind her. Bonnie sent Caroline a message saying that she was fine and sorry about leaving her like that early.

Damon droved Bonnie home and waited for her to finished her bedtime routine before tucking her in and waiting for her to fall asleep before leaving. Damon made it home and before the door could slam Stefan had him pinned down like a caged animal on the ground

"Isn't Bonnie enough for you? Why do you keep playing games with Elena and hurting Bonnie? A pissed off Stefan asked

Damon tried his best to get the upper hand on Stefan but getting side track when coming home threw him through a loop

"You don't know what your talking about. She was the one making the late night phone call. She was the one with the "what if's". She was the one with the games not me. I don't want Elena. I have and want Bonnie and if your girl can't get that then you need to compell her"

Stefan let Damon go and left the boarding house to clear his head. Damon got up off the floor and went to his room and just laid there as he relived the drama of the last 24 hours...

Was this too much?

I tried to answer some question about Bonnie and Damon for you and feel free to ask me anything and I will answer too..


	20. Chapter 20

Punching tree after tree as he walked by them in the thick, rundown woods, Stefan doesn't understand why did this happened to him. Why must history repeat itself?

He really believe that he lucked out with Elena. She was the one person in his life that was his muse for happiness and he didn't want to let that go.

_How many times can I forgive her for the same thing over and over again _Stefan asked himself as he felt the beast in him trying to break free as he thought of everything that had accured.

_Because you love her. She is all that is right in your life. She is your life _his concious contorted in him.

He felt himself feeling sorry for her as if he was the one that did wrong instead of being the victim this time around. He always did right by her even if the plan was fucked up. All he ever wanted was for her to be safe, protected, and loved, that's all he wanted for her. Everything was her in his world. She is his world and now his world is torn apart.

He wanted to run away from here, this place, and these feeling but that wasn't him.

Making his way back home, Stefan was met with dead, silence as he entered the house. As he traveled room by room, nothing made a sound in the large Salvatore Estate. It was as if it was a hunted house with the eerie silence to match. Walking in his room, Stefan saw the stack of diaries off to the side of his desk and walked of to them. Picking up one, he started to flip through it but slammed it shut and threw it at the wall. He was so heated that he didn't see or hear Damon step in his room.

"I don't want to talk" expressed Stefan as he moved about his room around Damon who refused to move

"You're the one who writes his feelings down, while I'm the one who shuts down from the world. It just isn't you...

"Damon leave,... just get out of here."

Walking to the edge of the bed, Stefan sat down on it

"I can't. Not when your like this" Damon told him as he knew first hand what he was going through. It's not everyday the role are switched on them like this. He knew how emotional his brother was and for this to happened to him is truly tearing him apart.

"Like what? Like my whole world is broken" Stefan said as he zoomed fast in front of Damon.

Damon couldn't even form a response. Never in his life has he ever witnessed Stefan a torn mess like this.

"My life is broken. The woman I love is having some form of a relationship with my brother while I looked the other way for the longest time. I knew when you came back to town that you felt something for Elena and she felt something for you, but I guess that what we had would be bigger than what she was thinking what she was feeling for you and now a year later it's as if history is repeating again this time with Elena" Damon heard Stefan say as he watched his brother stab him in the chest with his strong finger.

"I would slap some sense into you but that would not get my point across. I never wanted Elena. I went after her because I wanted you to feel what it was like. I did it to pissed you off. I'll admit that yes something sparked but it wasn't enough for something to happened. She wanted YOU and she LOVED YOU not me. She loved the attention that I gave her, while being with you. There was never a relationship with her and me and you know that. I have Bonnie now and that's what I'm focused on".

"That's rich coming from you. Maybe I should go after Bonnie and return the favor and all"

"You wouldn't"

"Why wouldn't I, Damon. I mean my feelings for Elena didn't mean a damn thing to you when I was with her and now that you moved on you have a change of heart"

"Look I know that your pissed because of what happened, but this isn't my fault. Everytime something happens, it's never Elena's fault. Wake up, this is little Miss Princess fault and no one else. I told her over and over that I was with Bonnie and she just couldn't except that. She wanted everyone to save her and be about her that she didn't care what she was doing to get what she wants. Do yourself a favor and cut your losses and move on.

"Just when I thought you couldn't be anymore you"

"I would say that hurt but I heal fast and so do you. She doesn't deserved happy, sad, mean Stefan or you. Do yourself a favor and live for you and not Elena or anyone else. I never thought I would be happy but I am and now even after all this, I want you to be happy. Don't let Elena ruin you."

Stefan was so used to blaming Damon that when his brother wasn't at fault it left a strange feeling in him. He never wanted anyone or anything to come between them but it did, it always did and he was so use to it being Damon's fault that it was hard to admit that he wasn't the one to blame.

"I'm sorry that this is happing to you, but" Damon didn't get to finish his sentence when Stefan's cell interrupted him

Stefan didn't even have to look at the caller id on the phone to know who was calling. He didn't answer as he asked for Damon to give him some space and he would talk when he was ready.

"You know how to reach me" Damon said as he left out of Stefan's room and down in the living room to the bar.

He sat in his favorite chair and had a drink to bring him down from the feeling of regret. Deep down he wanted his brother happy, no matter what they went through in the past and what's to come in the future, his brother and happy needs to happened and he will stop at nothing until he gets it. He heard a small knock at the door and went to answer it.

There standing in all of her hurtful, shame glory is the princess of deceit...

"You need to leave" preparing to shut the door in her face, Damon made his way out the door.

"I need to see him , Damon, and no one is going to stop me" Elena made her way forward as if Damon wasn't going to stop her from getting to Stefan.

"I don't think that is going to happen. You see, Stefan isn't in the position to talk right now and if I were you; "_Which I'm gladly I'm not"_ I would let him be." Damon didn't wait for her to get the picture as he started to make his way back inside.

"You think that I wanted to hurt him like this? I didn't. I love Stefan so much. It's not entirely my fault. You need to accept some of the blame. If you hadn't been so pushy and demanding that I admit and feel something for you, than none of this would have happened. I insisted over and over to you that I love Stefan and it was always going to be him, but you couldn't live with something like that. You wanted me and you would have done anything for me and you did, and now your acting like I did all of this by myself when you were the one that did everything. You came between me and Stefan and it isn't right that you get to walk around being happy with Bonnie on cloud nine, while I suffer." Elena cried to him as she felt her whole world rock around her.

He knew what she was saying was true but he wasn't about to give her what she wanted and be with her, not when the woman he loves is the clarity in his fucked up life.

"I get that. I know it's hard for you to understand right now, but you really need to understand that I won't and never will plan to leave Bonnie. What we had is no more. We never were an item, just people who used each other, more so you than me, but that's okay, but if you want or think that you have a chance with Stefan then you need to leave him alone. I shouldn't be helping you but I know that Stefan loves you and because of that, I'm helping you. Give him some space and wait for him to come to you."

"He's hurting because of me. He needs to see me"

Elena was a crying mess right on the porch of the boarding house, and all she wanted was Stefan and she wasn't going anywhere until she see him, so she could tell him how much she loves him.

"Elena, just go home"

"No, I can't"

Damon was really trying to be good and think of what would Bonnie do, but Elena was 3 seconds away from being compelled to go home and before he could tell her, Damon heard Stefan open the front door.

Before Stefan could let out a word, Elena threw herself in his arms shaking and sobbing as if her life was going to end. Stefan felt himself caving to her and wondered if all can be forgiving, it wasn't as if she cheated on him, they were feeling so something has to count for that, right? He wondered as he heard her repeat over and over how sorry she was for hurting him

Not knowing what could come of this, Damon left his brother and Elena alone and headed to Bonnie. She was sound asleep and he didn't want to disturb her and her peacefulness. He silence his phone and climbed on top of the covers behind her, still fully clothed.

"Why are you still dressed?" Bonnie asked as she hugged her bed pillow tight

"I thought you were sleeping and I didn't want to make any noise"

"I have good sense and I wake when danger is lurking"

"Good to know"

"How is Stefan"

"Hurting like hell and I tried to talk with him but he didn't and it didn't make matters better when Elena showed up, blaming me for things done in the past and how I need to take the blame off of her."

"She said that?"

"Yeah, she did. Well anyway I left the two of them alone and came her"

"Do you think that was such a good ideal"

"I tried to make her leave but Stefan came out, so who knows if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I hate that she is going through this, but she made her bed, so now she has to lay in it."

"I can't help but feeling like an ass. I am the blame for some of this. I shouldn't have done some of the things I did and I don't like to see Stefan hurt, but Elena only wanted me until I moved on with you and since I didn't returned the gesture, she's mad"

"You're right but that doesn't give her the right to throw it up in your face everytime and I'm not saying that because I'm your girl. You knew it wasn't right and so did she, but she took it to another level with wanting you, but you don't want her and it's all just a cluster fucked."

"and now Stefan is the one that is suffering"

"as cliche as this sound, it will workout for Stefan. Maybe not now, or tomorrow, but it will. He is too sweet, to caring, Too Stefan, for it to not go his way"

"Who the cheerleader now"

"Yeah, will I know what it feels like"

He couldn't do anything right, first Bonnie and now Stefan.

Bonnie saw the self destruction taking place in Damon and knew that he was digging that withdrawl hole that he loves to jump in but not this town"

"We can only learn from the past and live for the future, Damon, so don't give up on me when when we are finally getting somewhere.

"For you, I will"

Damon got up from the bed and stripped down to his boxer and holded Bonnie until they both fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**How is everyone doing? I've been okay between working and school, but I'm glad to bring you guys this new chapter...I don't own TVDs, the books or the series...Also before or after reading this chapter, go watch Kat's new music video "Wanna Say"...IT IS AWESOME!**

**P.S...Do you guys know who is the guy in her video, let me know...**

Bonnie woke to the soft kisses and caresses from Damon as he gave her a mini morning massage. Just the feel and pressure of his strong manly hands left Bonnie melting and wanting Damon and his hands somewhere else right now.

"If I haven't told you this before, but I love your skin. Your like my own personal buttermilk biscuit that I just want to eat all day long"

Rubbing his hands down her covered back to her hips and thighs, Damon flipped Bonnie over on her back and continue the pattern on her front side. He moved his fingers up from her creamy, smooth legs towards her thighs to where they played with her teeny tiny shorts, before pulling them off her.

"Is that so, loverboy?" opening her legs, she pulled Damon in between them as he continued his kisses down her neck and all over her chest.

"Yes. _kiss_. It._ kiss. _Is._ kiss"_

Bonnie and Damon where so wrapped up in one another that they didn't hear a creek or someone approaching Bonnie's room door. Bonnie had just pushed Damon back to where he was the one on his back with her straddling him. Damon cuffed both of Bonnie's breast in his hands and was getting ready to punish them for teasing him everytime when...

"What the HELL is going on?"

It made the couple break apart to look to the doorway to were the sound came from.

There standing in all his glory is none other then Mr. Father of The Year himself. Good Ol' Daddy Bennett

"Get off of my daughter"

Taking his hands off his favorite accessories, Damon put his hands up and tried to lighten the mood, he also tried to keep thing from blowing up out of proportion then what they already had.

"You see, she is the one on top of me." Damon said, earning himself a smack upside the head from Bonnie

"I'm going to kill you, you son-of-a-Bitch"

"Daddy NO" Bonnie said getting off of Damon and trying to defuse the situation before it got much worst.

Damon got up and tried to make himself look decent, but that was kind of hard to do with Papa D standing on his shirt

"Just who in the hell do you think you are? You're in my house doing god knows what with my baby girl, and you're joking about this...

"Bonnie isn't a little girl and hasn't been one since you decide to leave her alone by herself when your job calls you. I will never do that to her. She will never be alone again.

Then the most bizzar thing happen. Bonnie watched her dad pull out a gun on them, well more like Damon.

"Dad, what are you doingo. Put that down for someone gets her" She knew a gun couldn't hurt Damon, but when Damon is provoked or hurt it isn't good.

"It's alright Bonnie. Look, I'm just going to get my things and go" Damon told Mr. Bennett as he bent down to collect his boots

Before anyone knew it, the gun clocked and went off.

"BONNIIEE!"

Bonnie saw Damon fall to the floor and ran to him. By the time she got to him he had blood pouring out of him at a fast past.

"What did you do? Why did you do that?" Bonnie screamed up from her position on the floor.

Mr. Bennett pulled out his cell and opened it..."it's done"

Bonnie was so confused, that she lost her sense of focus and started to care for Damon. She realized that he wasn't healing and trying to give him some of her blood but it was no use. She felt like her bedroom walls where caving in on her and she just didn't know what to do anymore.

"Poor Damon. The lad can't do anything right. Always messing things up, no wonder he is laying on the floor waiting for death to save him from his pathetic undead life. Quite sad if you ask me." Bonnie looked up into the eyes of Klaus with that arrogant smirk on his face

"I knew you weren't right for him and now because of you he is dying"

Bonnie turned to the side of her and saw Elena in the same position as her with her hands out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to save the man that I love" Bonnie watched as Elena looked at her with a dumb found look on her face

"He's mine and I can save him myself" looking up at her with all the pain and hurt in her eyes, Bonnie focused on trying to save Damon.

She fed him her blood but he wouldn't take it. Elena saw this and took over.

"Let me try"

It took every fiber in Bonnie's beam to let Damon go and into Elena's arms. She watched as Elena cut her wrist with her teeth like it was nothing and apply her wrist to Damon's mouth. Damon started to come around then and Bonnie was happy about that, but her world stopped at the scene infront of her.

Damon sat up in Elena's arms and embraced her like old lovers embraced each other. Damon kissed her like she wasn't even in the room and Bonnie was pissed.

"Damon" Bonnie screamed.

He ignored her as if he didn't even hear her call out to him

"DAMON!" Bonnie yelled out once more

"Bonnie I love him and you know he loves me. He did and still does" Bonnie listened to the words coming out of Elena's mouth that she didn't know if it was really Elena infront of her or Katherine.

"Bonnie who" Damon said and Bonnie just broked down

"No one" Elena than kissed Damon as they started to get hot and heavy in the middle of Bonnie's room with her Dad off to the side as if nothing was going on.

Bonnie felt a pair of arms wrap around her as she watched Damon and Elena going at it.

"Cheer up, Sweetheart. Let's get out of here. What do you say to taking a trip to wherever you want and you moving in with me?"

Bonnie wasn't in the mood to play right now and she wanted to fry Klaus for making her more angry and tear Damon and especially Elena asses up.

"Get the hell away from me" Bonnie started to see red

"I like my woman spicy and feisty and you fit the bill" Bonnie moved to get out of his arms but it wasn't enough. Next thing Bonnie knew Klaus was kissing her...

Bonnie jumped up and looked around her untouchable room and couldn't find Damon anywhere.

"Damon!"

"Damon!"

"Damon" Bonnie screamed out and then went down stairs

"Why are you screaming, Damon. Do you have a boy in this house?"

Bonnie was just suprise as her father, but was more shocked that he was here in the flesh and look irritated at the same time.

"Daddy!" Bonnie was happy to see her father but was worried that her dream came true because she didn't see Damon anywhere and can only hope that he got out in time before her father came home.

"Who is Damon?" Her father asked wanting to get to the bottom of this.

Bonnie didn't like lying to her father but some things where better off not knowing.

"Oh, just a crow that I sort of took in and he hasn't stopped coming to my window and I let it in the house and now I don't know where it went.

"hmm, I didn't know that you like birds, let alone let one into the house. Please find it and make sure it doesn't leave any gifts around either and let's keep the birds outside from now on.

"okay"

Nodding at her dad, Bonnie reached for the house phone getting ready to call Damon but he appeared out of thin air in front of her. Bonnie let out a sigh as she got her speedy heart under control.

"So, I'm a bird now"

"This is so not the time for this. Now get your birdy ass out of here"

Bonnie walked Damon to the kitchen door and tried to be as quiet as possible with her dad in the house.

"What happened" Damon asked as he closed the kitchen door and lean against it with the palm of his hand

"what"

"I woke to you having a nightmare and I couldn't get to you because I heard your dad and I had to get out of there before I turned into dog food"

_Do I tell him? Should I tell him? _Bonnie thought to herself as Damon looked at her.

"I tell you later, but right now, you have to go, go"

She pushed him out the door before he could get his morning kiss on lips, but he would have to settle for her cheek.

Bonnie and her dad spent some time together before she set off to the town fair today. She told her dad that she might stay over at Caroline's but she wasn't sure tonight. After asking about her friends he let her go and have fun like a normal teenager.

Damon was supposed to meet her at the fair in half an hour but in the mean time she was going for some cotton candy. As Bonnie started to finish her treat she felt eyes on her but she couldn't pin point where. She looked in every direction before getting up and pulling her shorts down that rose higher as she sat down.

"You should be a Model"

Bonnie looked up and saw what could only be described as Chace Crawford himself standing in a crispy gray t-shirt and dark denim jeans and looking all kinds of hot.

Giving him a friendly smile Bonnie bid farwell to the stranger but he kept on talking making her stop in return.

"I'm Justin"

"Bonnie"

"I see that you where by yourself do you want to get on a ride with me"

"Actually, I'm waiting on my boyfriend, sorry"

"That's cool, but he's not here and I hate to leave a pretty girl like you alone by yourself"

If only he knew that she has been saving people and the town by herself he would rephrase that sentence in a heartbeat.

"That's fine. I'll be okay, but you should go and have fun..

Justin open his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a blond bombshell

"Hey, Bonnie. I feel like I haven't seen you in so long. Cute outfit. Are those real diamonds around your neck"

Caroline asked question after question as she reached for the necklace and then Justin cleared his throat.

"Justin" he looked at Caroline

"okay. Caroline. What's going on here?"

"I was just asking Bonnie to go on a ride but she couldn't because of her boyfriend"

"Oh yeah, heads up, he a true lunatic, asshole, and idoit all rolled up in one"

"Caroline"

"What, I'm not lying"

"Why are you with someone like that, then?" asked Justin

"Look I don't know you and I'm not trying to be rude but that's my business, so you have a nice day"

Bonnie walked away before he could question her some more and ended upp running into Elena of all people.

She really didn't know what to say to her after all the dust had settled and after her crazy stotic dream, Bonnie didn't know what to say but knew that had to talk at some point.

"Hi"

"Hi, Bonnie"

Elena was looking so defeated and all Bonnie still wanted to do was reach out and give her a big hug but didn't

"Are you okay?"

"No, but I deserve it, right. For how I treated you and your releationship and I can't tell you how sorry I am about that, and now all Stefan does is check on me and then leave. I'm not a bad person Bonnie, so why am I hurting like this?" Elena said pulling at her hair to feel something other than her heart breaking all the time.

"I know, Elena, I know" Bonnie really wanted to tell her something to make all the pain go away, but what could she tell her. Because of her choices and decisions and the hurt that they cause people, maybe she needs to hurt in order to understand the pain.

"Look Lena, I can't tell you what you want to hear right now, but it did hurt to see you do what you did and not really care about anyone but you, Elena. I never considered myself a bad friend to you or Caroline but I'm not exactly a Nun either. I have my mistakes as well as the next girl in her friendships with her girlfriends but you lied and lied and lied like it was nothing.

"I never ment for this to happened and our friendship to suffer. I love you and Caroline and she isn't talking to met either because of this. I'm alone and I have no one"

"Your not alone. I know it doesn't show but everyone and I mean everyone loves you and nothing's going to change that.

"So stop feeling sorry for yourself, Elena, give them sometime and all is going to be well again and everyone is going to be Team Happy Elena before you know it." Caroline hugged her and pulled her along.

"Me and Elena have to have a nice chat, Bon, so enjoy yourself"

Bonnie waved after the twosome crazy girls and walk to get her something to drink.

"I can't believe those legs are all mine"

She just had to laugh at his silly self. Damon when he wanted to be can be funny out of this world.

"Last I check the where attached to my hips and my body"

"and what a lovely pair of hips and beautiful body you have my fine lady"

They where all lovey dovey at the fair, riding on the hottest rides, but Damon put his foot down when it came to this girlie twisted flower ride Bonnie wanted to ride but Damon refuse, but Bonnie got on anyway without Damon.

After the fair came to a close and everyone started to file out, Damon and Bonnie walked to the town square for some fresh air.

"So are you going to tell me about this morning?" Damon being as patient as he can be with her.

Bonnie told him about her dream and running into Elena at the fair.

"I can't tell you enough that I'm happy that me and you are here and now. I know it's going to take time but I'm here and I'm not going no where, Bonnie.

He kissed her and all Bonnie could do was smile like everything was coming back to her.

**I love you guys and I love your reviews...GIVING'EM TO MAMA!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Before reading this story, I would like to thank all you guys for taking the time to read my silly story. It meant the world to me that you guys actually like something that I came up with and with this being my first story it touched my deeply. Sadly the time has come for this story to end and here is the last chapter in "What we both need". Again Thank You from the bottom of my heart.**

**Also I wanted to let you know that if anyone is a Kennett shipper to check out my other story which is a one shot on here called "What do you mean, you already have a Prom Date?"**

**Enjoy and thanks for taking the ride with me on the BAMON ship!**

"Bonnie I grabbed you the black, green, and lavender two piece that you asked for." Elena went to Bonnie's suitcase that was propped up on her bed and through them in.

Her and Elena came a long way to be here right now in the future getting along. Something that Bonnie thought was on the back burner with the situation with her and Elena. Of all the fightings and misguilded feeling, and the lashing out at one another came to an end and it's something that Bonnie doesn't want to go through again for as long as she shall live.

"Thanks. Hey while I'm gone could you make sure Beans doesn't get into Stefan's secret stash. He happened to get into Damon's once and it wasn't a pretty picture."

Beans is a puppy that Damon gave Bonnie for her birthday and the name just came to her that day so that's why she was calling him Beans.

"I'll make sure I keep him on a short leech then"

"Alright, I think I have everything" Bonnie zipped her suitcase up and took her shades and deposited them on head.

Bonnie and Elena went downstairs and headed to the kitchen for a small snack. Bonnie made her and Elena a fruit salad before heading out.

Upon walking into the Salvatore Boarding House, Bonnie heard Caroline's voice.

"You are too cute Beans. Aunt Caroline wants you all to herself"

"Just as long as I get him back when I return, then he's all yours"

"Hi Bonnie"

"Hi Caroline"

So, how long are you going to be gone?" Caroline asked as she passed Beans to Elena.

Bonnie came around and sat next to Caroline.

"About a week. I already gave Elena a heads up. Don't leave any of you bags around because Beans can get into them and he can get really sick and throw up because of them"

"Sure, I can't have my little guy getting sick on me."

Hearing a pair of boots stomping their way down the stairs, Damon made his presence known to the girls in the room.

"Are you ready to get this trip on the road, babe"

"Yeah"

Bonnie made her way around and hugged Caroline and Elena and gave Beans a small kiss goodbye and to make sure he behave hisself for Elena and Stefan.

As Bonnie came to the front of Elena SUV she saw Stefan already getting her things out and taking them to Damon's car for her.

"Thanks you Stefan"

"No problem. Enjoy yourself. You need it for taking care of this man child here"

Stefan hugged Bonnie as they both laughed at his small joke about Damon.

"I might be a man child but at least my forehead isn't looking flappy all the time"

"AHAHAH nice comeback, not. Have fun, wherever you goning"

"That baby brother with the terrible forehead is a must. We always have fun, don't never doubt that."

"Alright" Stefan bid one more goodbye as did Elena and Caroline.

Damon drove them to the airport as they waited for their flight to be called to board.

"So where are we going for our 1 year anniversary?"

"You already know"

"If I already know I wouldn't have asked you"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Fine you don't want to tell me, all wait until the announcer announce it on the speaker"

"Fine with me" Damon extended his legs back and closed his eyes in a peaceful matter."

"Okay, where? C'mon?Please?"

"You really want to know"

"Yes"

"You really, really, really want to know"

Having a enough of his game, Bonnie gave him a zap to single to stop playing with her.

"Where going to where this epic journey first started"

"Your taking me to the Dominican Republic?"

"No Bonnie I just brought you to the airport to look at everyone else boarding flights as a past time"

That comment earned him a soft slap to his cheek.

"Your lucky I love you. If not I would have done serious damage to you right now"

"Is that a promise, little lady"

Bonnie leaned over and whispered softly in his ear

"You should know by now that I'm not a little lady anymore."

Damon felt that spark that only Bonnie knows how to set off in him. He was getting ready to devour her pg-13 style of course when the flight was called. He helped her up and gathered their things and boarded the flight.

When they made it to the island they checked into their beautiful hotel and had got change into something comfortable before heading out to the festivals in the streets down here. They dance as lovers and bonded as partners. As crazy as it seems she really couldn't image her life without Damon and this bond that they had form. They been through it all and he could have fallen into temptation but didn't and that gave Bonnie the knowledge that they were going be okay. She trusted him with her life, as he did with her.

They had a nice dinner and sat out on the beach until the sun set and the night sprung about.

"I'm been thinking about this very hard and I came to the thouht that you are very lucky to have me in your life. I mean what women would passed me up"

"Damon, I don't think this small island can hold that big ass ego of yours. If anything you should feel lucky that I gave you the time of day."

"I am Bonnie cup. We're both lucky. I really don't know what I would do without you. You gave me a purpose again. I was ready and willing to up and leave Mystic Falls and if I wouldn't have seen you that night I would have" Damon pulled her in closer to him as if she would run away from his confession, but she wouldn't do that.

Bonnie looked at him dead in the eyes and expressed her love and self to him over and over.

"We know what we have and what we can give each other. I'm you stable home just like you are mine. We know what we have may not be prefect for others to see but it's alright with us. No one matters but else. I love you and you love me."

Bonnie gave him a soft and longing kiss and pulled back

"I love you okay. Just don't doubt that or us"

"I won't. I love you too. So much"

Damon kissed her again and just hold her for a long time until it was time for them to go back to the hotel.

They made love that night as they never had before. It was just something about regiving your all to the one you love. No matter what happened up to this point it made them stronger and united as one...

They are Bonnie and Damon, and they are a disfunctional couple that are made for one another...


End file.
